Parachute
by MickeyWalker
Summary: Las cosas en Zootopia marchan a la perfección. O al menos eso pensaba Judy Hopps, quien trata de acostumbrarse a los nuevos cambios en su vida. Pero la llegada de ciertos personajes la harán reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos hacia cierto zorro en particular. Wilde Hopps.
1. Sorpresas

Zootopia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.

* * *

 **Parachute (Paracaídas)**

1\. Sorpresas

A simple vista Zootopia parecía ser una ciudad común y corriente: habían construcciones, tiendas y autos por doquier. Pero bastaba con prestar un poco de atención a sus alrededores para ver toda la magia que se escondía en cada rincón: con sus edificios inalcanzables y sus paisajes interminables, cualquier animal parecía perderse en medio de toda esa inmensidad. Y Judy Hopps no era la excepción.

Habían pasado ya diez meses desde el día que se mudó a su nuevo hogar, y aunque le encantaba vivir ahí, aún no terminaba de adaptarse por completo. Cada animal parecía ir a su ritmo propio. Era normal, pensaba con alivio, para una coneja que había pasado toda su vida en Bunnyburrows.

"Oficial Hopps, buenos días."

Y con una sonrisa se abría paso dentro de las oficinas del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia. Esa era su parte favorita del día y el único lugar donde no se sentía como una completa extraña.

Después de todo, los cambios no siempre son malos y Judy estaba segura de que no cambiaría nada de su vida actual.

"¡Hopps! ¡Buenos días linda!"

Como todos los días, el Oficial Benjamin Clawhauser la saludaba con entusiasmo desde la recepción.

"Buenos días Clawhauser," respondió mientras avanzaba hacia él. "¿Alguna novedad?"

"No, nada nuevo." El Guepardo pareció pensarlo dos veces antes de agregar: "Aaaaunque, si por novedad te refieres a que Gazelle sacará un nuevo disco, entonces sí, tienes toda mi atención."

Judy soltó una risita. Su compañero nunca iba a cambiar. "Muero por oír los detalles," y dedicando una mirada a su alrededor recordó lo que venía a preguntarle. "Por cierto, ¿has visto a Nick?"

"Querida, el oficial Wilde y las mañanas son enemigos naturales. Deberías saberlo ya."

La coneja suspiró. "Tienes toda la razón."

"Vaya, vaya," ambos oficiales se sobresaltaron al escuchar esa voz. "¿Hablando a mis espaldas Oficial Hopps?"

Girando a su izquierda Judy se topó con nadie más que su compañero Nick Wilde, quien la observaba con una sonrisa juguetona.

Recuperando su compostura, la coneja le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Para nada Oficial Wilde, debió de haber escuchado mal." Ignorando al recién llegado, la oficial se despidió de Clawhauser y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de descanso. Un poco de café no le vendría nada mal.

Como era de esperar, Nick no tardó en alcanzarla.

Y sin dedicarle una segunda mirada, continuó: "Buenas noches, por cierto."

No tenía que ver a su compañero para saber que había hecho una mueca. Todos en el departamento estaban enterados de que el oficial Wilde tenía un problema con la puntualidad. Judy, por su parte, sabía que hacía su mejor esfuerzo pero era necesario darle un jalón de orejas de vez en cuando.

"Muy graciosa. Fueron solo 15 minutos esta vez, dame un poco de crédito por ello."

La coneja trato de verse lo más indiferente posible. "Me parece que ayer fue media hora."

Eso detuvo a Nick en seco. "¿Ahora me tomas el tiempo Zanahorias?"

"Solo digo que no te vendría mal levantarte un poco más temprano Nick." Y sin darle tiempo de responder, se dirigió a la cafetera. Por desgracia, no tardó en darse cuenta de que había olvidado traer su taza. De nuevo.

Nick pareció notarlo también y rápidamente le pasó una de las tazas que había en los cajones de arriba. Los mismos cajones que Judy jamás lograba alcanzar y con los que Nick le había jugado miles de bromas en el pasado.

" _¿Por qué los conejos son todos tan diminutos? ¿Acaso tienen alguna gracia?"_ Solía decir en aquellas ocasiones.

"Gracias." Murmuró de mala gana.

El zorro ni si quiera lo notó, parecía seguir molesto por la conversación de antes.

"Claro, si yo hubiera nacido en el campo-" Y una mirada de Judy fue suficiente para que rectificará su comentario. "Que diga, _en las madrigueras_ , todo sería más fácil pero nooo, tuve que ser un pobre zorro de ciudad."

La pequeña oficial se cruzó de brazos. Las excusas de Nick ya no funcionaban con ella. No después de descubrir que su supuesto hijo era nada más y nada menos que un zorro de casi cuarenta años.

Y ambos lo sabían.

"Está bien, está bien, trataré. Cielos Judy, podrías matar a alguien con esa mirada."

"Y supongo que no querrás ser el primero."

* * *

Trabajar con Nick estos últimos meses no había sido tan fácil como lo imaginó en un inicio. Si bien los dos tenían una dinámica digna de admirarse, con personalidades tan opuestas que al mismo tiempo complementaban las faltas del otro, a veces eras mismas diferencias las que se convertían en un problema.

A Nick le gustaba el camino fácil, y claro, sabía mover sus cartas a la perfección para asegurar la menor cantidad de esfuerzo posible. Pero Judy no era así. A ella le gustaba dar lo máximo en todo lo que hacía, esa cualidad era la que la ayudado a llegar hasta donde estaba ahora.

Eso era lo que le había permitido alcanzar su sueño de convertirse en policía.

Y cada vez que se frustraba con ese zorro _"demasiado listo para su propio bien" se_ recordaba a sí misma que gran parte de lo que había logrado se debía precisamente a él y su capacidad para resolver las cosas de manera rápida.

" _Zorro astuto,"_ pensó. Después de todo, ¿qué haría sin él?

"Y bien Zanahorias, ¿qué hay por hacer?"

Judy casi se cae de su silla de la sorpresa. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que había olvidado dónde estaba. Y con quién.

Nick se limitó a arquear una ceja.

"Eh, lo siento, ¿decías algo Nick?" Sonrió con nerviosismo.

"Dije: ¿tenemos algo que hacer hoy?"

"Oh, no," No pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio al saber que sus pensamientos se encontraban a salvo. Nick no la dejaría en paz si se enteraba de lo que pensaba sobre él. "Es decir, sí," corrigió de inmediato. "Aún tenemos que buscar más pistas sobre el caso Cornelius. Ya hemos cubierto gran parte de Tundratown pero aún quedan muchos cabos sueltos."

"Por eso no te preocupes, ya estoy en eso." Comentó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Judy sabía de qué se trataba. "¿Otro de tus contactos?"

"Así es," respondió sin levantar la vista del celular.

"¿Y esta vez son fuentes confiables?" Insistió al ver que su compañero no tenía la intención de dar más detalles.

"Depende de lo que tú consideres como confiable."

La coneja rodó los ojos. Era de esperarse. "Prefiero no saberlo."

* * *

" _20:47"_

Había estado tan ensimismada en la revisión del caso que perdió la noción del tiempo. Eso era algo que sucedía con frecuencia pero siempre era Nick quien se aseguraba de que recordárselo puntualmente.

De hecho, le extrañó que no hubiera hecho ningún comentario sobre lo tarde que era, aún más tratándose de un viernes por la noche.

" _Lo más probable es que tampoco se haya dado cuenta,"_ supuso en sus adentros. Quizá así era mejor, pocas veces lo veía dedicarle tiempo a la revisión de pistas y demás cosas que incluyeran demasiado tiempo de lectura.

Sonrió desde su asiento. El animal en cuestión se encontraba con la mirada fija en un par de carpetas y siendo honesta consigo misma, le gustaba verlo así, concentrado en algo que no fuera su celular.

Debía de admitir que su compañero había progresado mucho en tan poco tiempo. Lo que le recordaba…

"Por cierto Nick, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?"

Era una tradición que ellos dos tenían. Desde que Nick se integró al Departamento de Policía habían comenzado a salir juntos.

 _Como amigos_ , por supuesto, ¿qué más, si no? Y justamente hace un par de semanas Nick le había comentado que quería ir a ver una película que se estrenaría ese fin de semana.

"Eh, perdón ¿decías algo?"

" _Vaya si estaba concentrado,"_ pensó antes de agregar: "Mañana se estrena Corazón de León, ¿recuerdas? La película de la que hablamos el otro día."

El oficial pareció pensarlo dos veces antes de reaccionar. "¡Oh, es verdad!"

La última vez que salieron Nick se había encargado de invitar la cena, por lo que esta vez Judy se había adelantado y ya tenía dos entradas compradas desde la semana pasada.

"Podemos ir en la tarde," explicó mientras buscaba en una de sus gavetas los boletos para mostrárselos. "De hecho yo tengo-"

"Zanahorias espera…" le interrumpió de inmediato. La coneja se detuvo para verlo un tanto extrañada. "Yo, eh, tengo algo que hacer mañana. Lo siento."

La respuesta fue tan repentina que Judy no supo cómo reaccionar. Bajó la mirada hacia donde estaban los boletos y por un momento se sintió algo perdida.

"Pero podemos ir la próxima semana," Nick sugirió, sonando un poco apenado. "Yo invito."

¿Qué se suponía que ella debía de contestar?

"Claro, desde luego." Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, y buscando cualquier excusa para salir de ahí, tomó los papeles que había estado leyendo. "Iré a dejarle estos reportes al Jefe Bogo, vuelvo enseguida."

* * *

El resto de la noche había sido algo incómoda. Sabía que era tonto culpar a Nick por el simple hecho de tener una vida.

" _Tonto y egoísta,"_ se decía una y otra vez. Probablemente tenía algún asunto personal que atender y ella no tenía derecho a molestarse por ello.

Es solo que, después de una noche de descanso, aún no podía sacarse esa sensación de vacío que sentía en su interior.

"Buenos días," dijo en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la recepción.

"¡Hopps!" La saludó el oficial Clawhauser con la alegría que lo caracterizaba. "¡Buenos días! No esperaba verte hoy por acá."

Suspiró cansada. A decir verdad, ella tampoco. "El Jefe me pidió que viniera temprano para revisar unos papeles, pero ya terminé."

"Que bueno linda, sería una pena que desperdiciaras tu fin de semana en la oficina." Y dándole una mordida a la dona que llevaba el la mano, aseguró: "Te-do-digom-perespemiensia."

"Eh, sí, ¿supongo?" No había logrado captar lo último del mensaje pero si algo era verdad, es que ambos se encontraban en la misma situación. Pasar el sábado en la oficina apestaba. Y aquello le dio una idea. "Clawhauser, ¿harás algo el día de hoy?"

"No. O bueno, tenía pensado ver la última temporada de Leopard Print is the New Black pero no es seguro." Canturreó el felino. "¿Por qué?"

"Lo que pasa es que tengo dos boletos para ir al cine y bueno… Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a ver una película." Terminó con una sonrisa. El oficial, por el contrario, no hizo otra cosa que parpadear.

" _¿Dije algo mal?"_ Reflexionó. Quizá la había malinterpretado. "Ya sabes, como amigos."

Clawhauser volvió a parpadear. "¿Amigos?"

Para este punto Judy estaba igual o más perpleja que él. "¿Sí?"

"¡OH JUDY!" Explotó de la nada, levantándola del suelo con un abrazo. "¡No pensé que me consideraras tu amigo!"

"¿Eh?" Aquello casi la mata del susto. "Claro que sí Clawhau-"

"¡Benjamin!" La cortó rápidamente. "De ahora en adelante llámame Benjamin."

"Benjamin, claro." Rió con nerviosismo. "Entonces… ¿eso es un sí?"

"¡POR SUPUESTO!" Gritó sin dejar de mover la cola de un lado a otro. "¡Qué emoción! ¿Y qué película veremos?"

"Corazón de-"

"¡¿Corazón de León?! ¡No puede ser!"

"¿Qu-qué sucede?"

"¡Que Gazelle compuso una canción para el soundtrack!"

* * *

"Vaya, me siento muy cansado. Emocionalmente hablando."

El resto del día había pasado sin más sorpresas, para fortuna de Judy. Clawhauser había llegado muy puntual al cine, ambos habían pedido palomitas acarameladas y escogido unos muy buenos lugares. Todo parecía marchar perfectamente.

Hasta que la película comenzó. Fueron las dos horas más largas de sus vidas.

"Sí, el final fue un poco… eh, ¿deprimente?" La coneja trató de sonar lo más optimista posible.

Fracasando rotundamente.

"Oh, ¿a quién engaño?" Dijo en voz alta. "Fue horrible, lo siento Claw- Digo, Benjamin."

El susodicho le mostró una sonrisa sincera. "¿Lo sientes por qué, tontita?"

"Ya sabes, yo fui la que te trajo a ver la película y bueno… No fue lo que esperaba." Agachó las orejas. "Lo siento."

"¡No tienes por qué!" Exclamó contento, lo cual sorprendió a su amiga. "Créeme que me la pasé muy bien Judy. Además, hacía mucho que no venía al cine."

"¿De verdad? Nick y yo venimos todo el tiempo, la próxima vez podemos ir los tres juntos." Sugirió de corazón. Después de todo el guepardo parecía ser una persona sincera.

Y en cuanto vio la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que el felino le mostró supo que no se había equivocado. "¿¡Es en serio!? Wow, ¡gracias Judy! Me encantaría."

"No hay de qué."

"Aunque… ¿no hay problema en que los acompañe?"

Por la cara que puso el guepardo, Judy pensó que se trataba de algo serio.

"¿Problema? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Ya sabes," sonrió maliciosamente. "No quiero hacerles mal tercio."

" _¿Mal tercio?"_ Judy repitió en su mente sin comprender.

Hasta que la idea le cayó como balde frío. "¡¿EH?! ¡No, no, para nada! ¡Nick no- No somos- Yo-" Y al ver que Clawhauser se soltaba a carcajeadas, trató de poner en orden sus ideas. Ya más tranquila, continuó: "Nick y yo solo somos amigos."

El felino no dejaba de reír. "¡Lo sé! ¡Solo bromeaba querida!"

Trató de mostrarse serena para no dar pie a malos entendidos pero la risa de su compañero la comenzaba a sacar de sus casillas.

"¿Sabes?" Soltó el guepardo de la nada. "Desde hace días que tengo antojo de un helado de por aquí, ¿no gustas? Este va por mi cuenta."

Y con tal de dejar atrás ese momento vergonzoso, Judy asintió casi enseguida. "¡Claro!"

* * *

Con un cono en sus manos, ambos animales se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque.

"¿Entonces aún sigue en pie lo del cine?"

Judy lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar, no quería recordar la broma de hace rato. "La próxima vez prometo elegir algo mejor." Sí, hablar de eso era terreno seguro. "De hecho era Nick quien quería ver esta película."

"¡Oh! ¿Así que el boleto extra era de Wilde?" Preguntó mostrando demasiado interés.

"Así es. Y creo que fue mejor así," sonrió contenta. De alguna manera ese enorme felino la había hecho olvidarse de sus pensamientos absurdos de la mañana. "Hoy me la pasé muy bien contigo."

"¡Ay pero que lindura de coneja!" Respondió el otro de igual manera. "Tienes razón, hay que repetirlo y la próxima vez que sea una comedia romántica."

Judy se giró hacia él completamente. "¡Me encantan las comedias románticas!"

"¡A mi también!"

"Aunque Nick las detesta, piensa que son _tontas y predecibles."_ Repitió con burla para después soltarse a reír. "Patrañas, ¡Él es el tonto!" Y mientras su risa se desvanecía se dio cuenta que la de Clawhauser solo incrementaba. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

El animal la miró moviendo la cola lentamente. "Nick, Nick, Nick. ¿Segura qué no hay nada más entre ustedes dos?"

De nuevo sintió sus mejillas arder. "¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! Yo- ¡yo ya te dije que no!"

"Tranquila linda," le detuvo entre risas. "No te esponjes. Es solo que hablas mucho de él, eso es todo."

Aquella situación comenzaba a desesperarla. Estaba completamente segura de que no era verdad.

Clawhauser se paró en ese momento, sorprendiéndola un poco. "Uyy pero que frío, ¿te parece si nos vamos ya? Antes de que se haga más tarde."

Judy le agradeció que decidiera cambiar la conversación. "Claro."

* * *

Mientras iban camino a la estación de autobuses pasaron cerca del centro de Zootopia, uno de los lugares favoritos de Judy, y la cantidad de personas que había era sorprendente.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba, ver toda la variedad de animales que se encontraban reunidos en la misma ciudad.

Una pantera tomaba un té en una de las cafeterías de por ahí y ver el tamaño de sus bigotes le sacó una risita a ambos.

"Judy, ¿crees que debería dejarme crecer los bigotes?" Comentó Clawhauser después de un rato.

La susodicha sonrió. "¿Cómo la pantera de atrás? Definitivamente no."

Trató de girar la cabeza para volver a dar un vistazo al animal en cuestión pero sus ojos se toparon con cierto pelaje rojo.

"Bueno, no taaan largos, más o menos como los de…"

En ese instante sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "¿Nick?"

"¡SÍ!" Benjamin exclamó al suponer que Judy había dado completado lo que quería decir. Por desgracia no era ese nombre el que tenía en mente. "Espera, ¿qué? ¡No!"

A lo lejos, en la misma cafetería en donde había visto a la pantera, se encontraba un zorro de camisa verde y corbata desarreglada.

Tenía que ser él.

"Ok, Judy, creo que tienes un problema con…"

"¡Benjamin!" Le interrumpió al ver hacia donde iba su comentario. "Me refiero a que creo que el zorro de allá es Nick."

Para ser más específica le señaló el lugar al que se refería y Clawhauser se sorprendió al ver lo mismo que ella.

"¡Oh, pero claro que es el oficial Wilde!" Asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y esa linda zorrita qué está con él quién es? ¿Su pareja?"

"¿Eh?" Por un momento Judy no entendió a lo que se refería, pues desde el principio ojos se habían posado en Nick, pero al voltear de nuevo alguien más llamó su atención.

En la misma mesa, del lado opuesto al de su amigo, se encontraba una zorra de pelaje blanco y nariz alargada.

"No… no lo sé."

* * *

N/A: ¡Gracias a todos por leer! En cuanto vi la película quedé encantada con todos los personajes así que me decidí a contribuir un poco a este fandom que apenas comienza. Así que espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, por el momento será más romance que otra cosa, pero en los siguientes capítulos se irá desenvolviendo bien una trama más compleja. (Con villanos y toda la cosa, ¿qué les parece?)

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o reclamo es bienvenido. Incluso si tienen ganas de platicar sobre los personajes, qué les pareció la película, etc… Ya saben dónde encontrarme ;)

Antes de que se me olvide, la idea del título surgió por la canción _"Parachute"_ en la versión de Ingrid Michaelson. (Por si alguien tenía duda)

El arte de la portada le pertenece al artista GAEKUN.


	2. Amistad

Zootopia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.

* * *

 **Parachute (Paracaídas)**

2\. Amistad

Corría tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitían. No tenía sentido, había empezado ese día con la sola idea de respirar un poco de aire fresco y despejar su mente, pero su desesperación la había llevado a iniciar una carrera sin fin. Estaba consciente de que debía de parar pronto pero no sabía cómo.

Eventualmente, después de sentir que sus piernas estaban a punto de colapsar, trotó hasta llega a la banca más cercana y se desplomó de inmediato. Sus pulmones ardían y sentía que el corazón se le salía con cada latido, y mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Se repetía una y otra vez. No importaba cuánto corriera o lo mucho que tratara de huir de ellos, los pensamientos no se iban.

Suspiró. Se sentía cansada tanto física como mentalmente. La noche anterior se la había pasado dando vueltas en su cama, pensando en toda clase de razones por las cuales Nick había estado sentado en esa cafetería y con esa acompañante.

 _¿Y si es una amiga nada más?_ Movía la nariz de un lado para otro. _¿O mejor aún, un familiar?_ Aquello la hacía sentir más tranquila. _¿O peor, su novia?_ Y era ahí cuando enterraba el rostro en la almohada.

Porque no era el hecho de que Nick tuviera una pareja, el problema era que aquello le afectaba mucho más de lo que quería aceptar.

Quería jalarse las orejas de lo absurda que podía llegar a ser.

 _... ¡¿Y si tiene esposa?!_

"¡No, no, suficiente Judy Hopps!" Exclamó con los puños al aire, parándose de un salto y, al mismo tiempo, recibiendo un tirón en sus orejas. "¡Oww!" Había olvidado que llevaba los audífonos puestos. Otra vez.

* * *

El camino hasta su departamento fue muchísimo más lento a comparación de las cinco vueltas que le había dado a todo el centro de la ciudad. Las patas apenas y podían sostenerla.

No quería ni imaginarse cómo amanecería mañana.

"Torpe, torpe coneja", murmuró para sí mientras se quitaba los tenis. Solo a ella se le ocurría salir a correr una maratón y sin motivo alguno. "Aunque sí tenía un motivo" soltó de repente y a modo de excusa, como si aquello fuera a disminuir el dolor de su cuerpo.

En el fondo sabía que no tenía razones para estar así. ¿Quién era ella, después de todo? Solo una amiga, una compañera de trabajo y nada más. ¿Por qué debía de afectarle el que Nick tuviera a alguien especial?

 _"Porque las cosas ya no serán igual."_

Ese era su principal temor. Aquel zorro había sido su primer amigo de verdad en esa ciudad y, con el paso del tiempo, su amistad se había convertido en parte de su vida diaria. Todo, desde sus bromas y sus tontos sobrenombres hasta las atenciones que tenía con ella. Ningún otro amigo antes la había hecho sentir así y era por eso que le asustaba la idea de que Nick se olvidara de ella.

 _"Pero Nick no lo haría... ¿o sí?"_

Antes de que pudiera contestar a su pregunta, su celular se iluminó y una tonada conocida comenzó a escucharse en todo el cuarto.

No tuvo que ver el nombre para saber de quienes se trataba.

"¡Oh, Judy! ¿Cómo estás tesoro?"

La susodicha cambió su semblante de forma instantánea. "Bien mami, estoy bien."

"Que bueno," esta vez fue su padre quien habló. "Nos da mucho gusto verte hija."

"A mi también," sonrió con melancolía. _"Más de lo que se imaginan,"_ pensó.

Bonnie se acercó más a la pantalla. "¿Cómo va todo por allá?"

"Todo está muy tranquilo," mintió como toda una profesional. Sabía que debía de cuidar sus palabras y más en estos casos. "¿Y ustedes, cómo han estado?"

"Que bueno Judy. Nosotros estamos bien aunque… Verás, tu padre ha estado un poco preocupado."

"¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?"

"Ay linda, las cosas no han marchado bien en el negocio," Stu comenzó a explicar. "Hace un par de semanas que una empresa nueva llegó, ya sabes, como las que hay allá, con un enorme edificio y toda la cosa, y bueno… han estado acaparando parte de las ventas."

Judy suspiró, seguramente su padre estaba exagerando como siempre.

"No tienes de qué preocuparte papá, probablemente se deba a que es la novedad por allá. En cuanto lo prueben se darán cuenta de que no es lo mismo, en Bunnyburrow todos saben que tu cosecha es de las mejores."

Stu estaba listo para responder pero su esposa lo cortó rápidamente. "¡Eso es lo que yo le he estado diciendo! En realidad son los conejos mas jóvenes quienes no han comprado como antes, pero las familias de antaño siguen prefiriéndonos."

"Eso es buena señal," respondió bastante convencida.

"Pero Judy, ¿qué haremos si el negocio se viene abajo?"

La coneja negó con la cabeza. "Papá, eso no va a pasar. Esto es algo temporal, confía en mi. Cuando vean que la calidad de tu cosecha no se compara a ninguna otra volverán."

El conejo seguía mostrándose bastante afligido por el tema y a Judy se le acababan los argumentos. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo entender? Después de todo su padre podía ser bastante necio cuando se lo proponía.

Aunque no podía culparlo, este era un asunto realmente importante para él.

Sonrió, esta vez de corazón. "¿Sabes? Yo jamás he probado zanahorias como las que tu cultivas papá. Ni si quiera aquí en Zootopia."

La cara de Stu se iluminó por completo. "¿Lo dices en serio?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Aseguró bastante animada. "Las zanahorias de los supermecados son todas enormes pero… ¡puaj! No tienen ni un poco de sabor. Nada como las tuyas papi."

El animal le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Palabra de conejo?"

"¡Palabra de conejo! O si no, que se me caigan los bigotes."

Y con eso, ambos se soltaron a reír. Judy sintió un calor familiar recorrer su pecho, uno que la llenaba de paz. Era una costumbre vieja que tenían los dos y que, a pesar de los años, seguía cumpliendo su función. El de hacerles sentir que todo estaría bien.

Su madre no tardó en unírseles. "Par de niñotes. Bueno Judy," continuó, "solo queríamos ver como estabas."

"Gracias mami, papi."

"Te amamos."

"Y yo a ustedes."

Sus padres habían colgado hace más de diez minutos pero Judy todavía no podía borrarse la sonrisa del rostro. Por un lado se sentía contenta de saber que no estaba sola, ese simple pensamiento le daba mucha tranquilidad, y por otro, no podía evitar pensar en lo irónico que era todo ese asunto.

Y es que desde pequeña Judy se había prometido que no sería tan nerviosa y aprehensiva como lo eran sus padres y, sin darse cuenta, se había pasado todo el día preocupándose por algo tan sencillo como su amistad con Nick.

Porque si de algo estaba segura era de que Nick la consideraba su amiga y eso era más que suficiente.

" _Los zorros van a ser mi perdición,"_ pensó divertida. Quizá esa noche si podría conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Y vaya que lo hizo.

No estaba segura si fue a causa de todo el desgastamiento físico del día anterior, o la novela de perezosos que había estado viendo antes de dormir, lo que la hizo ignorar por completo la alarma del despertador.

Sea cual fuera el motivo, era un hecho que cruzó las puertas del Departamento de Policía una hora más tarde de su entrada habitual.

"Judy, no te había visto en todo el día. ¿Dónde estuviste metida?"

La susodicha hizo una mueca al escuchar lo anterior, odiaba tener que pasar por ese tipo de situaciones. A los Hopps _jamás_ se les hace tarde.

"En realidad Benjamin, acabo de llegar," explicó mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Había corrido- no, volado-, todo el camino desde el estacionamiento hasta el edificio. "Me quedé dormida."

El felino abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡No te creo! ¡¿Judy Hopps llegando tarde?!"

Judy casi lo mata al oír aquello. "¡Shh!" Volteó a ver a ambos lados, "¡te pueden oír!"

Ya era bastante malo para su conciencia el que se hubiera despertado a tales horas como para que Clawhauser se lo recordara así, especialmente cuando ningún otro oficial se había dado cuenta. Es más, si se daba prisa, aún podía pasar desapercibida por…

"¿Pero qué están viendo mis ojos?"

Por Nick. Por supuesto.

Judy suspiró derrotada, aquella idea había sido demasiado buena para ser verdad.

"No lo digas," le amenazó rápidamente.

La sonrisa de Nick se hizo más grande. "¿Es que acaso se le pegaron las sábanas a la querida y respetable Oficial Hopps?"

"No, no fue así, lo que pasa es que-" trató de defenderse pero el zorro pareció no escucharla.

"No digas más Zanahorias, este momento tiene que ser recordado."

La coneja lo miró bastante confundida pero, al ver que Nick sacaba su celular, se las olió de inmediato.

"¡OH NO NICHOLAS, NI SE TE OCURRA-!"

Y click. En la pantalla apareció el rostro de Nick, quien sostenía el móvil, y a lo lejos una Judy con la boca abierta, bastante molesta, y a Clawhauser, haciendo una "V" con su pata y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¡NICK!" La coneja se le fue encima pero el otro fue más rápido y movió el celular fuera de su alcance. "¡Dame eso!"

"¡Sí!" Canturreó el felino. "¡Yo también quiero ver la foto!"

"¡Nadie va a ver esa foto!"

"Sales muy bien, de hecho," Nick le respondió al guepardo de manera casual, ignorando los regaños de su amiga.

"¡Nicholas, que me des el celular!"

"¡Qué emoción! ¿Me lo puedes pasar por RawrApp?"

Judy casi lo mata con la mirada. "¡CLAWHAUSER!"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"¡NICK!"

El zorro la miró como si apenas notara su presencia. "Vamos Hopps, tú también sales bien. Casi no se te notan las ojeras."

La coneja se puso roja del coraje. "¡Eres increíble!"

"Gracias."

Judy estaba a punto de lanzar otro comentario cuando la voz de Clawhauser los interrumpió.

"Nick, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿qué estabas haciendo el sábado por la noche?"

Aquella pregunta la dejó petrificada.

La sonrisa de Nick desapareció. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno es que Judy y yo…"

"¡PERO MIREN NADA MÁS QUE HORA ES!" Gritó la oficial, llamando la atención de algunos animales que pasaban por ahí. "¡Nick, tenemos que irnos!"

"Espera, Claw-"

"¡AHORA!" Judy no esperó a que Nick la siguiera, y en su lugar, lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de ahí.

* * *

"¿Qué pasa contigo, Zanahorias?" Preguntó en cuanto llegaron a la cafetería.

Judy, quien le había dado la espalda en todo el camino, respiró profundamente. Necesitaba calmar sus nervios.

"No quería que escucharas lo que Benjamin iba a decirte."

Nick pareció no entender al inicio. "¿Benja-? Oh, ¿te refieres a Clawhauser?" Frunció el seño en cuanto la vio asentir. "No sabía que lo llamabas por su nombre."

"Oh, es que somos amigos ahora."

La expresión del zorro no cambió en absoluto. "Felicidades. Y bien, ¿qué era lo que iba a decirme que te puso toda histérica?"

"Verás…" Esa era la parte difícil, pensar en una excusa convincente. "Lo que pasa es que el sábado él y yo… Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te pregunté si querías ir a ver una película ese día?"

"Sí, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?"

"Pues que yo había comprado los boletos con anticipación y no quise que se desperdiciaran así que lo invité y estando en el cine me pasó…" Miró a todas partes tratando de buscar inspiración, "yo… derramé mi refresco ¡sí, eso! Me cayó encima y bueno, fue bastante vergonzoso."

"¿Le diste mi boleto a Clawhauser?"

"¡Sí, mucho!" Asintió sin pensarlo. "Espera, ¿qué? ¡Nick, no estás escuchando!"

"¿Qué quieres que escuche, entonces?" Comentó con notable molestia.

"Eso era lo que Benjamin iba a contarte."

"¿Qué fueron al cine juntos?"

"¡Sí! Digo, ¡no! El refresco Nick," se jaló las orejas de la desesperación. "Tiré mi refresco."

El zorro la miró por unos instantes más antes de girarse hacia la cafetera.

"Nick, ¿a dónde vas?" Le llamó la oficial, y al ver que no había respuesta, lo siguió. "¿No vas a decir nada al respecto?"

"¿Cómo qué?" Espetó sin voltear a verla.

"No sé, ¿alguna broma al respecto, quizá?"

El otro animal comenzó a servirse café. "Toda esa situación es un completo chiste." Comentó como si nada.

"Oh," Judy murmuró. Al parecer la excusa había sido suficiente pues Nick no preguntó nada más al respecto. Aunque, por otra parte, no entendía su repentino cambio de humor.

De cualquier forma, la coneja optó por no insistirle más y esperó su turno. En cuanto Nick dejó la cafetera, ella la tomó y se quedó unos momentos con la pata al aire.

" _Rayos",_ pensó. Había olvidado su taza, otra vez.

"Toma," su compañero pareció darse cuenta y le pasó la suya. Judy lo miró sin comprender y por unos instantes se quedaron así, viéndose a los ojos hasta que el sonido de su celular la hizo reaccionar.

"Es el jefe."

* * *

El Sol había comenzado a descender cuando Judy recibió respuesta de su superior. Era la quinta vez en ese mes que alguien llamaba y daba una denuncia falsa.

"El jefe Bogo dice que ya podemos retirarnos."

Nick rodó los ojos. "Te dije que sería otro callejón sin salida."

"Debemos atender todos los llamados Nick, sobretodo si tienen relación con el caso Cornelius."

"Si tú lo dices."

Judy recargó la cabeza en el asiento. Ella también lo presintió desde un inicio, que toda esa llamada sería un completo fiasco.

El caso Cornelius era uno que incluía a uno de los grupos delictivos más peligrosos de la ciudad. El líder, Al Cornelius, traficaba con droga de una forma muy discreta y misteriosa y hasta ahora, ambos oficiales no habían podido seguirle el paso. Es por eso que Judy atendía todas las llamadas supuestos animales que habían "visto" actividades sospechosas en algún lugar.

La mayoría eran solo para despistarlos.

"Será mejor que regresemos."

Judy no esperó respuesta de su compañero y decidió poner en marcha el vehículo. No obstante, no habían pasado del primer semáforo cuando Nick la interrumpió.

"Zanahorias espera," Judy movió sus orejas para que supiera que le estaba poniendo atención. "Muero de hambre, ¿podemos pasar por algo de comer?"

La susodicha pareció meditarlo. "Podemos pasar al Snarlbucks que queda cerca del trabajo, para que no nos desviemos mucho."

* * *

Al final Judy decidió esperarlo en el carro mientras Nick bajaba a comprar. Estar en ese lugar le recordaba lo que había pasado el sábado, o mejor dicho _lo que había visto_ , y no podía evitar volver a sentirse triste. Probablemente era su imaginación pero desde que salieron de la oficina Nick había estado más serio de lo normal y eso la preocupaba.

"Quizá no debí de jalarlo hasta la cafetería..." Murmuró mientras su frente hacía contacto con el volante. "O tal vez peleó con su… novia, conocida, lo que sea."

Acaso, ¿debía hablar con él sobre ese tema? Judy había sido muy paciente al respecto, jamás presionaba a Nick para que le contara cosas personales, prefería que él se fuera abriendo poco a poco. Eso le hacía ver la confianza que él depositaba en ella. La hacía sentir especial.

Entonces, ¿debía de ser paciente esta vez?

El sonido de la puerta la sobresaltó un poco.

"¿No te hice esperar mucho, Zanahorias?"

Judy disimuló la sorpresa que le causó su llegada. "No, para nada. ¿Trajiste el café que te pedí?"

Nick le sonrió. "Creo que alguien tiene un problema."

"Sí, se le llama sed." Judy se sintió más aliviada. Las bromas eran territorio seguro.

"Lo que usted diga oficial Hopps," y sin más le pasó uno de los dos vasos térmicos que llevaba.

Judy lo tomó con una de sus patas y con la otra prendió el motor.

"Hey tranquila, también traje comida," le mostró la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano.

"Puedes comer en el camino."

"¿Y con qué piensas llevar el volante? ¿Con las orejas?" Judy estaba a punto de replicar cuando vio que Nick sacaba dos muffins de la bolsa.

"¿Eso es para mi?" Preguntó algo sorprendida.

Nick levantó una ceja. "¿En serio, Hopps?" Uno de los muffins era de color naranja con el adorno de una zanahoria encima. "¿De verdad crees que compre esto para mi? Me ofendes."

Judy no pudo contener la risa. "¿Pero qué ven mis ojos? ¿Nick regalando algo sin recibir nada a cambio?"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy todo un caballero." Judy volvió a reír pero esta vez fue diferente, fue una risa un poco más apagada pero igual de sincera.

Todo ese fin de semana se había cuestionado lo mucho que significaba ella en la vida de Nick –porque era obvio que él sí jugaba una pieza muy importante en la suya– y si la llegada de otro animal afectaría la amistad que tenían.

Pero al ver esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro supo que no tenía nada qué temer. Nick seguía cuidándola y preocupándose por ella como todos los días. Eso no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

"Sí, lo sé." En ese momento sintió un par de lagrimas amenazando con salir. "Y también un buen amigo."

La mirada de Nick se suavizó también y supo entonces que no se equivocaba.

"Coneja sentimental."

"¡Oh, cállate!"

"Creo que esto amerita una foto."

"¡Ni se te ocurra!"

"Demasiado tarde."

"¡NICK!"

Y click. Nick sonreía a la cámara, con todo y muffins, mientras que Judy, sin dejar de reír, trataba de quitarle el celular.

..

..

 **Y FIN.**

..

..

* * *

Nah, es broma, no lo pude evitar XD

Disculpen los errores que encuentren en este capítulo. Y los del anterior también (estoy segura que escribí "personas" en lugar de animales y ¡OOH! Ni hablar de la "tasa" por favor máteeenmeee) y los del siguiente (seguramente habrán de esos, ¿por qué no?) y bueno... solo tengan mucha paciencia XD

Y no, este no es el final de la historia (por si quedaba alguna duda).

Por cierto… ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! No me esperaba este recibimiento, sepan que apenas me llegaba un correo de FF y ya lo estaba leyendo. Sus comentarios fueron los que me motivaron a echarle más ganas a este capítulo :') así que espero de corazón les haya gustado. ¡Los quiero mucho! Que Dios los bendiga.


	3. Malas noticias

Zootopia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.

* * *

 **Parachute (Paracaídas)**

3\. Malas noticias

El resto de la semana había pasado sin ningún problema. Dejando de lado algunos delitos menores, las cosas en el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia habían estado bastante tranquilas.

"¿A qué no te parece gracioso?" le preguntaba cierto felino mientras sostenía el celular más cerca de ella.

Judy soltó una risita divertida al darse cuenta que uno de los bailarines de Gazelle, un tigre alto de cuerpo fornido, tenía la cara de Clawhauser. "No te conocía ese talento," bromeó con su amigo.

"Querida y aún no has visto nada," canturreó el guepardo mientras quitaba el video. "Pronto habrá un concierto de ella en la ciudad y es un hecho que tú irás conmigo."

La coneja asintió de inmediato. No se consideraba fan de Gazelle, al menos no como él, pero sí conocía muchas de sus canciones. "Tendrás que prestarme algunos de sus CDs para que vaya preparada."

"¡Por supuesto! Sería un pecado si no te supieras canciones como Paws don't lie o She Wolf."

"I wanna try everything, I wanna try even though I could fail…" a Judy le pareció divertido que una de sus canciones quedara justo con la ocasión y comenzó a cantarla. Clawhauser se emocionó apenas escuchó la primer estrofa y se le unió sin pensarlo. "¡Try everythiiiing!"

Ambos oficiales se soltaron a carcajadas pero rápidamente trataron de disimularlo. El Jefe Bogo ya había regañado varias veces a Benjamin por andar "haciéndola de payaso" en el trabajo.

"¿Sabes Judy? Me da gusto verte más animada."

La susodicha dejó de reír cuando escuchó aquello. "Pero siempre estoy contenta."

"Lo sé linda, pero estos últimos días parecías un poco cabizbaja. ¿Sucedió algo?"

Judy lo pensó por un momento. Sabía a qué se refería pero tampoco quería que malinterpretara lo que pasaba en su cabeza. "No Benjamin, todo… todo ha marchado bien."

"Esto no es por lo que vimos ese día, ¿verdad?" Judy abrió los ojos como platos. "Ya sabes, a Nick y esa linda zorrita."

"No-no," titubeó la oficial. Necesitaba ser más convincente. "Ya ni si quiera me acordaba de eso."

El guepardo la miró preocupado. "Es solo que después de eso estuviste muy callada en todo el camino a la estación de autobuses."

"Yo, he… ¡Tenía sueño!" Soltó rápidamente en un intento por restarle importancia, pero la expresión del felino seguía siendo la misma. "Lo digo en serio."

"Dime Judy, ¿se trata de una novia?"

La coneja abrió la boca para replicar, esta vez tenía una excusa más creíble, pero aquella palabra la desconcertó un poco. "No lo sé." Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

"¿Nick no te ha contado nada al respecto?"

Judy agachó las orejas. "No."

Aquello fue suficiente. "Comprendo." Clawhauser tomó su teléfono y comenzó a picar algunas teclas. "¿Cuál es el perfil de Nick en ZooBook?"

"¿Eh?" La palabra le sonó familiar. "¡Oh, te refieres a esa portal de animales?"

"Se llama Red Social, querida."

"¡Sí, eso!" Asintió al entender. Varios de los oficiales en el Departamento tenían una cuenta en esa página pero Judy, quien había pasado toda su vida en las madrigueras, apenas si sabía de su existencia. Pero si de algo estaba segura era que a Nick le aburrían ese tipo de sitios. "Pero a él no le gustan esas páginas."

"¡Pff! ¿Qué es, un anciano?" Sonrió el oficial mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Es una lástima, quizá ahí hubiéramos obtenido más información sobre su compañera."

"¿Información?" Se preguntó más para sí que para su amigo. "¿Para qué?"

"¡Para saber, Judy!" Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. "¿Acaso no te gustaría conocer quién es esa zorra? ¿O qué relación tiene con Wilde?"

Judy suspiró derrotada. Por supuesto que moría por saber. "No lo sé Benjamin. Además no hay forma de saberlo, a menos que le preguntemos a Nick."

"Pues yo puedo hacerlo," empezó el guepardo pero al ver la expresión de Judy, rió. "Ya, ya, no le diré nada. No te preocupes, ese día me quedó claro que no querías que se enterara."

"¿Qué día…? ¡Oh!" Se sonrojó al recordar como había reaccionado cuando Benjamin trató de preguntarle a su compañero. "Lo siento, es solo que no estaba lista."

"¿Lista para qué, linda?"

Judy se quedó sin palabras, aquello se le había escapado sin darse cuenta. _"Lista para escuchar su respuesta,"_ respondió en sus adentros.

Clawhauser la observó bastante serio por un rato. "Judy, ¿estás segura de que no sientes algo más que amistad por Nick?"

La oficial se puso rojísima en cuanto escuchó a su amigo. "¡Benjamin! ¡Ya te dije que no es así!"

"Está bien, está bien… Aunque no te vendría mal pensar al respecto. Ya sabes, para estar segura."

Judy le desvío la mirada. "Estoy segura."

El felino suspiró. "Bien, si tú lo dices." Ambos se quedaron callados después de eso, y justo cuando Judy trataba de idear un plan para escaparse de ahí, el celular de Benjamin sonó.

Mientras el oficial respondía el mensaje Judy comenzó a dar unos pasitos hacia atrás, con toda la intención de escapar a su oficina.

Clawhauser soltó el teléfono de inmediato, tan rápido que Judy se asustó. "Judy, ¿qué hay del celular de Nick?"

Judy levantó una ceja sin comprender. "¿Su celular? ¿Qué tiene?"

"¡Que siempre lo lleva encima! Seguramente ahí debe de haber alguna conversación o foto de la zorra."

Aquello tenía sentido, por desgracia había un problema mayor. "Nick jamás me ha dejado ver su celular, a menos que sea para tomarme una foto." Recordó con molestia.

Benjamin movió la cola de un lado a otro. "No tendría por qué enterarse."

"¿Qué?" La idea la sorprendió. "No, no, eso estaría mal. Además ya lo dijiste, Nick no suelta su teléfono, no habría forma de que yo pudiera echar un vistazo."

"Pero en algún momento tiene que descuidarse."

Judy pareció molestarse esta vez. "Ya dije que no Benjamin."

"Esta bien linda, era solo una idea. Olvida que dije eso."

"Eso haré." La coneja suspiró, no tenía caso enojarse con su amigo. "Tengo que irme ya, hablamos después."

"Ok, pero Judy… ¿No estás molesta conmigo, o sí?" La pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Judy negó con una sonrisa. "No Benjamin, es solo que tengo cosas que hacer."

* * *

A decir verdad Judy no había querido ser tan cortante sobre ese tema. Le parecía tonto reaccionar así, infantil incluso, pero no podía evitarlo. Es sólo que no entendía por qué se sentía así cada vez que alguien mencionaba algo al respecto.

O cada vez que ella lo recordaba, para ser más precisos.

Porque si era complemente sincera con ella misma, pensaba en eso todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando Nick reía por algún chiste tonto que ella hubiese dicho, incluso cuando la veía con esa sonrisa cómplice tan típica de él, la incertidumbre siempre estaba ahí.

" _¿Es que acaso hay alguien en su vida? ¿Alguien realmente importante?"_

" _Y si es así, ¿qué pasará conmigo?"_

El timbre de su celular la sacó de su letargo, recordándole dónde estaba, y sin perder más tiempo contestó.

En la pantalla la saludaron un par de ojos iguales a los suyos.

"Mamá, ¿cómo va todo?"

"Bien querida," Bonnie le sonrió con cálidamente. "Estos últimos días ha habido mucho trabajo en los plantíos. De hecho tu padre sigue por allá."

"Qué alegría escuchar eso. ¿Eso significa que ya está más tranquilo?"

La naricilla de su madre se movió con rapidez. "Algo así, tus palabras del otro día lo animaron bastante y es por eso que le ha estado echando más ganas a la cosecha de esta temporada."

" _¿Entonces cuál es el problema?"_ Se preguntó.

"Pero eso es bueno… ¿o no?"

"Sí, lo es linda, pero me preocupa que se esté cargando con demasiado trabajo." Judy la escuchó suspirar desde donde se encontraba. "Tu papa ya es un conejo grande pero eso a veces él no lo entiende."

Judy río. Desde que tenía memoria su padre siempre había sido así.

"Mamá, papá ha cultivado zanahorias toda su vida. Es lo que mejor saber hacer, tenle un poco más de confianza."

"Lo hago cariño, pero me preocupa que pueda ser contraproducente para su salud."

Por ese lado sabía que su mamá no mentía. Stu era propenso a enfermarse de los nervios.

"Sí, en eso tienes razón," razonó. "Dile que se tome este fin de semana libre y que los muchachos se encarguen."

Bonnie mostró una pequeña sonrisa al oír aquello. "Si digo muchachos creerá que me refiero a él."

Ambas rieron ante la idea.

"Entonces habla con uno de mis hermanos y que ellos lo convenzan."

"Si, eso haré. ¿Pero tú cómo estás Judy?"

"Bien mamá," fue la primer respuesta que se le ocurrió. "No hemos tenido tanto trabajo como otros días."

"Eso es bueno, cuando puedas date una vuelta por acá. Aquí todos te extrañamos mucho."

Esas palabras siempre lograban hacerla sentir mejor. "Lo tendré en cuenta, te quiero mucho mami."

"Y yo a ti tesoro, hablamos después."

Y con cierto pesar finalizó la llamada.

En todo ese tiempo mantuvo la vista en la pantalla del celular, sosteniéndolo fuerte con ambas patas, como si en cualquier momento el rostro de su madre aparecería de nuevo.

Ella también los extrañaba, y mucho.

"¿Todo bien Zanahorias?"

Aquella voz la hizo saltar en su asiento.

Nick se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta –quien sabe desde qué hora– y aunque esperaba encontrarse con una mirada divertida, en esa ocasión los ojos de Nick la observaban preocupados.

Judy no respondió aquello. Al menos no inmediatamente.

"Lo siento, no había visto que estabas aquí." Aún estaba algo sorprendida, por decir lo menos, pero cuando Nick le mostró una de sus sonrisas, _una genuina_ , Judy sintió como un poco del peso que tenía en sus hombros desaparecía.

"Sí, todo bien," continuó. "Ya sabes como son mis padres, se preocupan demasiado."

La sonrisa del oficial se mantuvo intacta todo el tiempo. "Me recuerdan a cierta coneja que conozco."

Judy lo miró con una sonrisa melancólica, preguntándose si hacía bien en angustiarse de esa manera.

"Todo va a salir bien Judy."

A pesar de sus palabras, había cierta presión en su pecho que no podía ignorar. Como un mal presentimiento.

Nick pareció notarlo también. "Dile a tu viejo que debería de venir a verte para, no se…" pareció meditarlo. "Observar su competencia directa. Como pretexto, claro, y así se toma unas pequeñas vacaciones."

Una risita escapó de sus labios. A veces Nick la sorprendía. "No es mala idea."

"Por supuesto que no," Esta vez sonrió con satisfacción. "Se me ocurrió a mi."

Ambos oficiales guardaron silencio después de eso, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

"En realidad" Nick fue el primero que habló. "Venía a decirte que el Jefe Bogo quiere vernos pero… ¿qué te parece si después de eso vamos a cenar? Yo invito."

Y con eso, todo malestar pareció esfumarse de inmediato.

"Esa idea me gusta aún más."

* * *

Al final habían optado por un pequeño restaurante a las afueras de Zootopia. El lugar era bastante sencillo, con un par de mesitas y una barra donde ordenar, pero aún así el ambiente era bastante cálido. _"Oh La La"_ había abierto apenas hace un par de semanas y desde entonces Nick y Judy lo tenían en la mira. Les gustaba salir a probar nuevos restaurantes.

En esa ocasión se decidieron por una orden de papas fritas y pan francés.

"Vamos Zanahorias, llevas dos horas con esa papa."

Judy no se molestó en mirarlo. "Hago lo mejor que puedo."

"Solo digo que si no te das prisa no quedará nada para ti."

La coneja estaba a punto de replicar, algo como _"comería más rápido si tuviera un hocico como el tuyo"_ pero en ese momento su teléfono vibró.

Clawhauser le había mandado un video de Gazelle.

Mientras reía, y sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, sus dedos buscaron inconscientemente el pedazo de papa que había dejado en su plato. Solo para encontrarlo vacío.

"¡Hey!" Le riñó a su compañero.

"Te lo dije," masculló entre mordidas.

Judy le sacó la lengua en respuesta y continuó viendo el video.

"¿Estás escuchando a Gazelle?" Preguntó el zorro al escuchar la melodía que salía del artefacto. "¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora?"

"No, es un video que Benjamin me mandó." Y mostrándole el teléfono, sonrió. "¿No te parece gracioso?"

Nick la miró como si aquello lo hubiera ofendido gravemente.

"Ajá," contestó antes de resoplar.

"¿Entonces…" tanteó después de un rato. "Esta amistad con Clawhauser… Va en serio?"

Judy, quien apenas había dejado el móvil en la mesa, lo observó sin comprender. "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

Nick se encogió de hombros. "Simple curiosidad."

Judy lo miró sin decir nada, esperando que fuera él quien le explicara lo que le estaba molestando. Pero cuando vio que era Nick ahora quien sacaba el celular, suspiró.

Siempre hacía eso cuando quería evadir las cosas.

"Creí que Benjamin te caía bien." Se mordió los labios esperando su respuesta.

Que nunca llegó.

"¿Esto es por que lo llevé al cine?"

"No, claro que no." Comentó de la forma más casual, aún con los ojos clavados en el teléfono.

"Bien," decidió que si el zorro no quería hablar por su cuenta, ella tendría que darle un empujón. "Porque le prometí que a la próxima iríamos los tres."

Y claro que funcionó.

"¿¡Qué!?" Nick abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Te has vuelto loca?"

Su reacción la sorprendió. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

Su compañero la vio con desesperación, como si aquello fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Que no quiero pasar dos horas escuchándolo hablar sobre Gazelle."

La coneja se cruzó de brazos. No lo podía creer. "Eres un dramático."

"¿De verdad lo dices en serio?"

"Sobre lo de ser dramático, sí." Rió, pocas veces lo veía salirse de sus casillas. "Sobre lo otro, no le veo ningún problema."

Esta vez fue Nick quien se cruzó de brazos.

"Creí que era, ya sabes," murmuró y Judy tuvo que mover las orejas en su dirección. "Cosa de los dos."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El ir al cine o ir ver películas en tu casa, ir a buscar nuevos restaurantes, no sé." Suspiró, se veía algo cansado. "Lo que quiero decir es… que no me gustaría que Clawhauser formara parte de esas cosas."

Judy se quedó sin palabras por un segundo.

"Zanahorias, solo puede haber un depredador en este grupo."

La coneja tomó aquella respuesta como un pequeño intento por recuperar algo de su semblante "casual" que tanto cuidaba pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Jamás se habría imaginado que Nick tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos.

"No lo había visto de esa forma." Y lo decía de corazón. "Lo siento. Quiero decir, tienes razón Nick. Ya bastante tengo con un depredador." Sonrió tratando de aligerar las cosas. "Mejor lo llevaré por aparte."

Pero la respuesta no tuvo el resultado esperado. Nick abrió aún más los ojos.

"Judy, ¿estás saliendo con él o algo así?"

La coneja parpadeó mientras trataba de procesar su pregunta, y cuando lo hizo, su mirada de pasó de sorpresa a diversión en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!" Le aseguró entre risas. Aquello le parecía demasiado gracioso para dejarlo ir. "¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿Tan raro es que tenga otro amigo además de ti?"

"¡Pues sí!" Nick pareció molestarse por su falta de seriedad sobre el tema. "¡Ya para de reírte!"

"Lo siento, lo siento." Pero la risa no se detuvo ahí.

Mientras Nick murmuraba cosas como _"que falta de respeto" o "estos conejos, todos son iguales"_ una idea pasó por su cabeza.

"Nick… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

El susodicho regresó a su celular sin prestarle mucha atención. "¿Qué?"

Sabía que era el momento, después de todo era su amigo quien había sacado el tema.

" _Es ahora o nunca Judy."_

"¿Tú estás…" Comenzó, aún un poco insegura de lo que estaba por hacer. "…saliendo con alguien?"

Nick se quedó estático en su lugar y por un momento Judy pensó que no la había escuchado. Pero algo en su expresión la hizo cambiar de parecer.

"No." Respondió sin levantar la vista del teléfono.

El corazón de Judy dio un brinco. "¿Por qué?" Se aventuró a continuar.

"¿Por que qué?"

"Quiero decir…" Trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento. "¿Acaso no hay alguien especial? No sé, ¿alguien que te interese?"

Aún sin mirarla, Nick se encogió de brazos una vez más. "No tengo tiempo."

"Oh… Ya." Respiró con más calma.

Pero justo cuando creyó que no necesitaba más explicaciones, Nick volvió a hablar.

"Pero sí, hay alguien."

Judy se detuvo en seco. Quizá no había escuchado bien.

"¿Hay alguien especial?"

Los ojos de su amigo se toparon con los de ella y en ese instante supo que todo eso eral real. No se lo había imaginado.

"Demasiadas preguntas por hoy, oficial." Comentó mientras se levantaba de su asiento. "Ahora vuelvo, iré por unas servilletas."

Con miles de pensamientos en su mente, Judy solo pudo asentir sin devolverle la mirada.

Por fin había obtenido respuesta a la pregunta que tanto la atormentaba. Entonces, ¿por qué no lograba sentirse mejor? Sabía lo mucho que valía su amistad para ambos –incluso al grado de no querer compartirla– en ese caso, ¿no se supone que debería de estar feliz por él?

¿O por qué tenía tantas ganas de llorar?

De la única cosa que estaba segura era que necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero en el momento que puso una pata en la mesa, el celular de Nick vibró.

Ni si quiera había notado que estaba ahí. Y como si de imanes se tratara, sus ojos siguieron de cerca cada una de las notificaciones que iban apareciendo.

Catherine:

" _Por supuesto."_

Catherine:

" _¿Dónde estás ahora?"_

"¿Catherine?" Repitió lentamente, como si de esa manera podría encontrarle un rostro a aquel nombre.

"¿Sucede algo Judy?" Sus orejas se irguieron con tal rapidez que por un momento creyó que se le despegarían de la cabeza.

"No-no para nada, yo solo, yo quería ir al baño pero tu celular estaba aquí y bueno..."

Nick arqueó una ceja, no parecía estar muy convencido. "En ese caso ve, no te preocupes."

Sin esperar otro comentario de su parte, la pequeña coneja se paró tan rápido que apenas si pudo ponerse de pie sin caer en el intento.

La expresión de su amigo cambió al notarlo. "Judy, ¿estás segura que todo está bien?"

Judy lo miró un poco afligida, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no levantar sospechas.

"¿Es por lo de tus padres?"

Aquello le dio una idea –tendría que seguirle el juego– y asintió con vehemencia. "¿Podemos irnos ya?"

Nick no lo pensó dos veces antes de levantarse. "Sí, claro."

* * *

Le había costado convencer a Nick de que estaría bien quedándose sola. _"Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme"_ había sido su respuesta y por mucho que quería tomarle la palabra, sabía que en esa ocasión sería imposible.

Y en cuanto estuvo a solas en su casa ni si quiera se molestó en quitarse los zapatos, solo avanzó a la cama y se tiró en ella. Parecía asustada, con la mirada perdida y la naricilla sonrosada.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" Cubrió su rostro con ambas patas, quería borrar de su mente todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

" _Estos últimos días parecías un poco cabizbaja. ¿Sucedió algo?"_

" _¿Acaso no hay alguien especial? No sé, ¿alguien que te interese?"_

" _No tengo tiempo."_

" _¿Estás segura de que no sientes algo más que amistad por Nick?"_

" _Aunque no te vendría mal pensar al respecto. Ya sabes, para estar segura."_

" _Pero sí, hay alguien."_

Recordó entonces una conversación que había tenido con su hermana poco antes de que esta se casara y que, en su momento, no había logrado comprender.

" _¿Cómo supiste que él era el indicado?"_

" _Bueno, en un inicio no lo sabía. Él solo era un conejo con el que me la pasaba bien y que me hacía reír."_

 _Aquella respuesta le pareció graciosa, pero la dejó continuar._

" _Hasta que un día me hizo enfurecer y después llorar, y después reír de nuevo. Supe entonces que nadie más me había hecho sentir tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo y, de alguna forma, hacerme sentir más viva."_

Ahora lo entendía.

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, tenía que empezar a poner orden en su vida si quería olvidar lo que había pasado.

Esta vez estaba decidida, no daría paso a ningún pensamiento negativo. Después de todo, antes le había funcionado: cuando se encontraba con un obstáculo en su camino la mejor solución siempre había sido resistir y tener la mejor actitud.

"Actitud positiva Judy, positiva." Repitió como mantra antes de entrar a la Comisaría.

En realidad fue más fácil de lo que imaginó. Benjamin había hecho un par de comentarios sobre el próximo concierto de Gazelle –territorio seguro–; Bogo ni si quiera había notado su presencia –lo cual era bueno– significaba que tenía que seguir trabajando en el mismo caso; y Nick, con quien Judy temía encontrarse, no había dicho nada sobre la noche anterior.

Por el contrario, había estado más molestoso que otros días.

"Vamos Zanahorias, no seas aguafiestas."

"¡Pero qué ternura de coneja!"

"¿Cómo es que siempre tienes energía?"

"Los conejos deberían de venir con un botón de apagado."

"¡Zanahorias mira! Oh, que no alcanzas, ¿quieres que te levante?"

"¿Es en serio que también existen los celulares en las granjas, que diga, madrigueras?"

Esa era su forma de hacerla sentir mejor. Y de alguna extraña manera, funcionaba.

"¿Qué te parece si leo estos reportes desde el sofá?" Fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de encontrarlo dormido.

Y desde su lugar, a unos cuantos pasos de él, Judy se preguntaba cómo había logrado pasar la escuela de Policías.

La oficial suspiró al ver que todo el trabajo le había quedado a ella. "Zorro astuto."

De alguna forma aquello la ayudaba a mantener la mente ocupada, por supuesto, pero también tenía que admitir que el zorro tenía un ingenio digno de admirarse. Judy era inteligente en una manera dedicada y estudiosa, pero Nick iba más allá, podía leer entre líneas y ver cosas que ella desconocía.

Por lo que su ayuda en este caso era indispensable.

"Oficial Wilde, ¿piensa despertar algún día?" Y al ver que aquello no había tenido efecto alguno, "¿Nick?"

Pero el susodicho parecía estar bajo un sueño profundo. _"Como la bella durmiente,"_ pensó, lo cual le sacó una risa al imaginárselo como tal. _"Solo que en lugar de beso, será un susto de verdadero amor."_

En ese instante la risa se detuvo. No quiso continuar con aquel pensamiento, ese sí era terreno peligroso y un tema que Judy había estado evitando desde la noche anterior.

" _Actitud positiva",_ se recordó de nuevo.

Pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para taparle la nariz, algo más llamó su atención.

Nick se había quedado dormido con el celular en el pecho. Y la pantalla seguía iluminada, lo que significaba que estaba desbloqueado.

La tentación estaba ahí.

" _Seguramente ahí debe de haber alguna conversación o foto de la zorra."_

¿Y si Clawhauser tenía razón? Sería muy fácil echar un vistazo y dejarlo donde estaba. Nadie tendría por qué enterarse.

Así que, en un impulso, lo tomó. Era su única oportunidad así que no debía desaprovecharla, por lo que rápidamente buscó en el menú la opción de mensajes, hasta dar con ella.

La pantalla mostró un listado de conversaciones, y cuando sus ojos dieron con el nombre que buscaba, algo la hizo detenerse.

 _Pero ella lo sabría_.

No, Judy Hopps no era ni jamás sería esa clase de animal. No podía hacerlo.

"Tengo que salir de aquí," murmuró sin pensarlo y todo fue tan rápido que no lo vio venir.

"¿Judy?" Aquella voz somnolienta la paralizó por completo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella tampoco lo sabía. "Eh, yo…"

Pero los ojos de Nick se adelantaron y la observaron hasta dar con el artefacto que sostenía. Entonces, justo como Judy temía, se abrieron de par en par. "¿Estabas leyendo mis mensajes?"

Judy comenzó a negar con la cabeza, temerosa de lo que podía pasar después. "¡No, yo solo…!"

Nick parecía molestarse con cada segundo que pasaba. "¿Entonces?"

"Yo solo quería… Yo…"

En ese momento el zorro se puso de pie, con la expresión más dura que le había visto portar. "¿Es lo que tratabas de hacer ayer, no es así?"

"¿Qué?" Aquello la tomó por sorpresa. "No, no es eso…"

Su mirada se desplazó por toda la habitación, como tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, hasta caer de nueva cuenta en ella. "Judy, ¿tratabas de leer mis mensajes, sí o no?"

"Sí." Soltó sin más, ya no tenía caso ocultarlo. "Pero Nick, déjame…"

"No puedo creerlo", aquellas palabras la detuvieron. Jamás había visto a Nick tan molesto, al menos no desde la vez que había decidido meter la pata en aquella conferencia de prensa. Justo como ahora.

"Aún después de todo este tiempo, ¿sigues desconfiando de mi?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Se apresuró en contestar. No quería que volviera a suceder lo de aquel día. No podía perder su amistad otra vez. "Nick, yo no…! ¡Nick, espera!"

Y como en aquella ocasión, Nick no regresó.

* * *

Judy supo entonces que no volvería cometer el mismo error dos veces. Nick era demasiado importante para ella, no podía dejar que se fuera sin que la escuchara, sin que le explicara lo que en verdad había sucedido.

Y si tenía que pedirle disculpas de rodillas, lo haría.

"El puente, tiene que estar en el puente."

Con esa idea en mente, la oficial había salido corriendo de la Comisaría. Sin embargo, apenas había llegado al estacionamiento cuando su celular comenzó a timbrar.

"¡Judy! ¡Que bueno que contestas!" Exclamó su madre

"Lo siento mamá," le cortó enseguida, "en este momento no puedo–"

"¡Espera hija!" La voz angustiada de su madre la hizo detener el paso. "¡Algo ocurrió!"

Algo andaba mal, su madre no le hablaría de esa manera si no fuera algo grave. Así que, con cierto temor, se atrevió a preguntar: "¿Qué sucede?"

"Oh Judy…" Bonnie chilló, provocándole miles de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. "Es tu padre, él…"

No, no podía ser. Judy sintió sus piernas flaquear. "¿Qu-qué pasa con papá?"

"Está muy delicado hija… sufrió un ataque al corazón."

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que muchos esperaban que se resolviera el misterio de la "zorra" desde el capítulo anterior y sí, quizá tenga algo que ver con la identidad de "Catherine", solo que ese asunto tendrá que esperar un par de episodios más… Pero no se preocupen, todo se va a aclarar en su momento. Como ya habrán notado, la trama va a tomar otro giro pero esto con el fin de que la historia sea un poco más larga. (Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida, a veces me quedo sin ideas xD).

Hablando de eso, este capítulo fue más largo que los demás y es que no sabía dónde detenerme D: ¿está bien así? Siento que pasaron muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo…

Por cierto, ayer volví a ver la película (y creo que iré una tercera vez el domingo jaja) y me di cuenta de varias cosas que había ignorado por completo: La primera, lo mucho que amo la voz de Nick y… ¡No sabía que en el doblaje Clawhauser se llama Garraza! ¿Quiéren que empiece a llamarlo así en la historia? Y ya que estamos en eso, ¿cuál fue su parte favorita?

¡Y ya fue el estreno en Estados Unidos! Esperemos que le vaya muy bien en su primera semana (que no dudo que así será).

También presté más atención a las personalidades de todos los personajes y espero no haberlos escrito muy OOC… Cualquier opinión al respecto no duden en decirme. Oooh y disculpen a todos los que no he podido contestar :( apenas si tuve tiempo hoy de terminar el capítulo pero mañana trataré de hacerme un espacio, de cualquier forma sepan que los leo a todos (¡y con todos los comentarios me emociono!)… ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Y para Wariuko: ¡Yo adoro su amistad! Incluso aunque en la secuela no haya romance, con verlos preocupándose el uno por el otro me conformo :') y claro que se puso celoso, aunque no sé si hago bien al imaginarme que Nick trataría de aparentarlo D: a veces lo pienso dos veces antes de escribir sus diálogos, es un personaje algo complejo. ¡Gracias por los comentarios!


	4. Abrazos

Zootopia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.

* * *

 **Parachute (Paracaídas)**

4\. Abrazos

La primera vez que Judy subió a un tren tenía once años y un diente de leche a punto de caer. Sus padres le habían dicho que tuviera cuidado y que se mantuviera cerca de ellos en todo momento, pero Judy, quien en una de sus películas favoritas había visto a un grupo de detectives perseguir a un asesino por los vagones de un tren, decidió que no le vendría nada mal ir a investigar por los pasillos. Solo por si acaso.

Ese día sus padres la encontraron en la cabina del conductor, quien amablemente había aceptado enseñarle cómo funcionaba la locomotora y que, para variar, conocía la película en cuestión.

Aquella memoria le sacó una sonrisa melancólica. Judy había estado tan emocionada ese día que no se dio cuenta en qué momento perdió el diente.

La segunda vez ocurrió después de que fuera aceptada en el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia. Al inicio se había sentido un poco triste de dejar a su familia atrás, pero en cuanto vio por primera vez las enormes palmeras del Distrito del Sahara, los puentes interminables en Tundratown o cuando pasó debajo de las cascadas en el Distrito Forestal, una inmensa alegría la invadió por completo y supo entonces que una nueva aventura la esperaba.

Y no se equivocó.

Diez meses más tarde, sentada en el mismo vagón donde todo había comenzado, lo único que pasaba por su mente eran las horas que faltaban para llegar a su hogar. El trayecto le parecía interminable. Está vez ni si quiera el libro de policías que llevaba en su maleta o la belleza del paisaje habían podido hacerla olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

 _"No hay de qué preocuparse,"_ repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, _"papá es fuerte. Él va a estar bien."_

"Tiene que estar bien."

* * *

En cuanto llegó a la estación tomó uno de los taxis del sitio y pidió que la llevaran de inmediato a su casa. Lo último que le había dicho su madre, antes de que la batería del celular se le descargara, era que los doctores habían decidido que no había problema en que su padre se quedará ahí. Aquello debía ser una buena señal.

No obstante, en cuanto vio a su madre esperándola en la puerta, toda la preocupación que había sentido desde su llamada regresó de golpe y no pudo evitar correr a su encuentro.

"Oh linda, te extrañé tanto."

Bonnie la abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si hubiese estado esperando todo ese tiempo para hacerlo. "Y yo a ti, mamá."

Por un momento ninguna de las dos habló, Judy jamás había deseado tanto un abrazo de su madre como en aquel instante. Y después, cuando se sintió más tranquila, fue ella misma quien la apartó con cuidado. "¿Cómo está papá?"

Bonnie la miró con dulzura. "Él está bien hija. El doctor dijo que se encuentra estable."

"Me alegra tanto escuchar eso," soltó con entusiasmo. "Tengo que verlo."

Su madre asintió y lentamente caminó hacia la puerta. "Vamos, está descansando en la recamara."

"¿No ha despertado aún?"

"No, pero el doctor dice que no hay de qué preocuparse. Su cuerpo aún necesita descansar."

La oficial suspiró, le habría gustado verlo despierto. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle.

"Vamos Judy."

Pero al menos ahora sabía que ya habría otra oportunidad de platicar.

Y cuando lo ve por fin, después de esas largas horas de incertidumbre, siente un alivio infinito que no podía explicar. Era como si su cuerpo se sintiera más ligero, tan liviano que podría flotar.

Era como si el oxígeno regresara a sus pulmones, dejándola respirar por primera vez. Y todo volvía a tener sentido, porque su padre esta ahí, estaba bien.

Y ella estaba con él.

* * *

Cuando Judy le dijo a su madre que deseaba quedarse esa noche con su papá lo decía en serio. Se sentía tan contenta que estaba segura de que no podría conciliar el sueño aunque lo intentara. Además, le gustaba ver a su padre dormir y saber que era ella quien resguardaba sus sueños.

Y a decir verdad, Stu parecía bastante repuesto, como si nada hubiese pasado. Incluso, Judy podía jurar que se le veía más robusto. _"Barriga llena, corazón contento,"_ solía decir su padre después de cada comida y tenía mucha razón. La buena noticia era que el doctor les había dicho que, con el debido reposo, su padre se recuperaría rápido. Claro, siempre y cuando siguiera un estilo de vida tranquilo, sin estrés ni preocupaciones. Lo cual sería todo un reto para la familia.

Pero ya buscarían la manera.

Era casi medio día cuando escuchó los pasos de su madre aproximándose a la habitación.

"Linda ¿por qué no vas a dormir un rato?"

Judy la recibió con una sonrisa. "Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes."

"Tu papá va a estar bien Judy," insistió su madre, acercándose a ella y reposando una pata en su hombro. "En cambio tú, si no descansas algo puedes enfermar."

Judy sabía que su mamá lo decía de buena fe pero tampoco quería separarse de su padre. Aún le quedaba suficiente energía para aguantar un par de horas más. "Mamá, he hecho guardias más largas..." comenzó pero Bonnie la cortó de inmediato.

La coneja se cruzó de brazos. "Judy Hopps, en esta casa hay suficientes conejos como para formar un ejército. Estoy segura que alguno de tus hermanos puede tomar tu lugar." Y cuando Judy estaba dispuesta a replicar, agregó: "Tu papá querrá verte fuerte y animada cuando despierte."

Aquello la hizo reaccionar. "Tienes razón," suspiró. Después de todo sí se sentía un poco cansada. "Lo siento mamá."

"Está bien tesoro, ve a comer algo y te veo más tarde en tu habitación. Yo me quedaré aquí mientras tanto."

"Gracias," respondió con una sonrisa, y cuando se dirigió a su padre para darle un beso, algo más llamó su atención. Stu parecía haberse dado un golpe en la frente. "Mamá... ¿Por qué papá tiene estas heridas en la cabeza?"

Bonnie parpadeó sin comprender, hasta que vio de qué hablaba. "Oh, eso, no lo sabemos todavía. Probablemente se haya golpeado cuando cayó al suelo." Dijo restándole importancia.

Pero, por una extraña razón, para Judy pareció importante.

"¿Dices que estaba en la granja de los Grey cuando sucedió?" Soltó de repente, al recordar la historia que había escuchado cuando llegó.

"Sí, ellos fueron quienes lo encontraron cerca del almacén y lo llevaron al hospital." La coneja suspiró, mirando a su marido una vez más. "Si no fuera por ellos no sé qué hubiera pasado."

"Ya veo." Sin embargo, para Judy algo no estaba bien y su madre lo notó.

"¿Pasa algo Judy?"

La oficial negó con la cabeza, girándose hacia su padre. "Me gustaría agradecerles personalmente, es todo."

"Bueno, hoy vinieron temprano a ver a tu papá. También trajeron tartas para las visitas. Quizá mañana se den otra vuelta."

"Eso espero."

"Ve a descansar linda. Ya hablaremos de esto después."

* * *

Esa noche Judy despertó con una idea muy peculiar en su cabeza. Al inicio no estaba segura si se trataba de un sueño pues todo parecía bastante normal: se había levantado de vuelta en su departamento, bañado, cambiado, en fin, la misma rutina de todas las mañanas. No obstante, en cuanto puso un pie en la Comisaría, su visión empezó a distorsionarse… por decirlo poco. Justo en la entrada se encontraban todos los policías, quienes felices aplaudían la decisión de Benjamin y Nick de iniciar una relación formal. Sí, así como se escuchaba.

Lo curioso de todo esto es que ella era la única de ahí que lo veía raro. Algunos incluso lloraban de la emoción. Y por si fuera poco, ambos insistían en que ella fuera la madrina.

Pero eso no fue todo, el sueño se volvió todavía más confuso. Gazelle apareció en plena escena y Clawhauser, quien había estado enamorado de ella toda su vida, no dudó en confesarle su amor, dejando a Nick desconsolado.

Lo peor de todo era que Judy había terminado reconfortándolo.

" _Zanahorías, ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?"_

Sentía escalofríos de solo recordarlo.

Moviéndose un poco en la cama, la coneja talló sus ojos con pesadez y gruñó. Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

"Y yo que creía que siempre despertabas de buen humor," respondió una voz a sus espaldas, tomándola desprevenida.

Judy se volteó de inmediato y la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios fue natural. "¿Lily?"

Y no se había equivocado. Delante de ella se encontraba una coneja alta, de pelaje grisáceo y ojos marrones, idénticos a los de su padre.

La coneja en cuestión asintió divertida. "¿No vas a saludar a tu hermana favorita?"

Judy no necesitó escucharlo dos veces para abalanzarse sobre ella.

"¡Lily! ¡Eres tú!" Saltó en sus brazos. "¡Me da mucho gusto verte!"

"Por supuesto que soy yo," bromeó con ella, separándola un poco para verla mejor. "A mi también me da gusto Judy, aunque debiste de haberme avisado que venías. Yo misma hubiera ido por ti a la estación."

Judy suspiró. A decir verdad no había tenido cabeza para pensar en algo más que no fuera la salud de su papá. "Lo siento, la batería de mi celular murió y no tuve tiempo de avisarle a nadie."

"Está bien," sonrió. "Lo importante es que estás aquí."

Judy estudió por un momento la imagen que tenía frente a ella. No recordaba la última vez que Lily y ella habían estado a solas en su habitación. _"Probablemente fue antes de que entrara a la academia,_ " pensó con nostalgia, y con ese recuerdo en mente comenzó a hablar. "Lily, recuerdas cuando…" hasta que cayó en cuenta de la oscuridad que las rodeaba. "Un momento, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?"

"Casi todo el día."

"¡Dulces galletas con queso!" La coneja la soltó rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta en seguida. "¿Por qué no me despertaron antes?"

Su hermana rió al ver su expresión. "No te preocupes, teníamos todo bajo control y por eso preferimos dejarte descansar." Pero al ver que Judy estaba dispuesta a salir, caminó hacia ella. "Espera, ¿a dónde vas?"

"¿Y papá?" Fue su única respuesta.

"Despertó hace rato pero se volvió a dormir."

Aquello bastó para detenerla. "Oh," murmuró con las orejas caídas. "Esperaba verlo despierto esta vez."

"Tranquila," su hermana avanzó nuevamente hacia ella. "Le dijimos que habías venido a verlo. No sabes lo feliz que se puso.

La coneja sonrió con pesar. "Gracias Lily."

"Ya habrá otra oportunidad."

Judy también lo sabía pero no podía evitar sentirte un poco triste al respecto. No obstante, al mirar a la dirección de su hermana, algo más importante capturó su atención.

Por un momento había olvidado que su hermana estaba esperando una linda camada de conejitos.

"¡Lily, no puedo creerlo!" Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro. "Mira nada más el tamaño de esta barriga, ¿cómo pude no verla antes?"

La susodicha río con ella. "Ya era hora de que lo notaras."

"¿Cómo están mis sobrinos?" Preguntó mientras colocaba una pata en su estómago abultado. Le hacía mucha ilusión ver a su hermana embarazada.

"Creciendo saludables y fuertes. O eso espero, me tienen comiendo todo el tiempo." Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. "Hablando de eso, apuesto a que no has cenado."

Judy río nerviosa. "Tal vez me salté algunas comidas..."

Lily, a su vez, se cruzó de brazos. "Tal y como me lo imaginé. Vamos, mamá preparó un rico caldo de calabazas."

* * *

Mientras su familia comía el postre Judy tuvo una idea. Todos en Bunnyburrow terminaban de cenar cerca de la de la noche por lo que, si se apresuraba, aún podía llegar a casa de los Grey a una hora considerable.

El problema era su madre. Judy estaba consciente de que la coneja no estaría del todo de acuerdo. Era normal, suponía, no había necesidad de ir a molestar a los vecinos a esas horas cuando podía ir en la mañana.

Y Judy habría esperado, por supuesto, pero algo le decía que necesitaba escuchar su versión. No es que desconfiara de ellos, solo quería hablar con Gideon y su padre antes de pasara más tiempo.

Después de todo aún no era demasiado tarde para hacerles una visita rápida.

Y con esa idea en mente se disculpó de la mesa, asegurando que solo iría a darse una ducha. Aunque, una hora más tarde, la habitación en donde se encontraba era todo menos el baño.

"Judy Hopps, ¿verdad?" La coneja asintió de inmediato, esperando que su visita no les causara ninguna molestia. "¡Pero que grande estás! Pasa querida, estás en tu casa."

"Muchas gracias señora Grey."

La oficial caminó hasta uno de los sillones que había en la sala, admirando la hermosa decoración que había en el lugar. Jamás se habría imaginado que la señora fuera tan meticulosa con los arreglos y colores de la casa, porque era imposible que aquello fuera obra de la mano de Gideon o de alguno de sus hermanos.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, aquel zorro había demostrado tener talento en la resposteria. Así que, ¿por qué no?

"¿Cómo se encuentra tu papá?" La pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Había algo en esa zorra que se le hacía demasiado familiar.

"Oh, él está mejor, gracias."

"Me alegro, el viejo Stu es un conejo fuerte."

Judy no podía estar más de acuerdo. "Así es."

"¡Judy!" Justo en ese momento el señor Grey había entrado a la sala, llevando consigo una caja con el logo del negocio. Judy ni si quiera recordaba cómo lucía, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio. "Qué sorpresa linda, no esperaba verte por acá." Y asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, gritó: "¡Gideon! ¡La señorita Hopps vino a visitarnos!"

Judy rió apenada por aquel recibimiento, no quería era su intención llamar la atención de esa manera. "Gracias. Solo venía a saludarlos y agradecerles las atenciones que han tenido con mi familia."

"No es nada," el viejo zorro sonrió, dejando a un lado lo que llevaba. "Lo hacemos con gusto."

"Aún así, " insistió, mostrando una sonrisa sincera. "Muchas gracias por todo."

"¿Judy?" Esta vez era Gideon quien asomaba la cabeza.

A Judy le causó mucha gracia verlo de esa manera, con la cara más roja que de costumbre y lo que parecía ser una pijama.

"Lo siento mucho," comenzó ella de inmediato. "De seguro ya estaban por acostarse."

"No te preocupes Judy," fue la señora quien habló esta vez. "Gideon siempre anda de pijama cuando está en la casa. ¿No es así, cielo?"

El susodicho bajó las orejas de la vergüenza. "Eh... Yo... Es un gusto verte por acá, Judy. ¿Cuándo regresaste?"

"Igualmente." La coneja trató de disimular su sonrisa. "Llegué hoy en la madrugada."

La señora Grey abrió los ojos como platos. "Pobrecilla, de seguro debes de estar muy cansada."

Judy mostró una sonrisa sincera. No podía evitarlo, la cola, el color, la nariz, aquella familia la hacía pensar en Nick sin duda alguna. Pero entre el tamaño y la gordura de Gideon y su papá, era la señora Grey quien más se la parecía.

"¡Oh, pero ya descansé!" Les aseguró con insistencia. "No se preocupen. Solo quería agradecerles, supe que ustedes auxiliaron a mi papá cuando se puso mal."

El zorro mayor fue quien asintió. "Mi Gideon lo encontró en el almacén, no teníamos idea de lo que le había pasado y preferimos pedir una ambulancia."

"El pobre Stu se veía muy mal," comentó su esposa.

"Pero, ¿no saben qué pudo haber ocasionado el infarto?"

Gideon pareció meditarlo. "En realidad no, tu papá estaba muy tranquilo, incluso bromeó un poco cuando llegó."

Aquello inquietó a la coneja. "¿Estás seguro? ¿No dijo nada más?"

"No, lo siento Judy."

"Ya veo..." murmuró, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. "Gideon, ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste?"

"Bueno, ambos habíamos ido al almacén por unas cosas solo que yo olvidé las llaves del carro y regresé a la casa por ellas. Cuando volví el señor Hopps ya estaba inconsciente."

"Probablemente el infarto ocurrió cuando no estabas." Comentó su padre, "esas cosas suceden sin avisar."

Y tenía sentido, pero todavía había algo que no le dejaba tranquila. "Podría... ¿Echar un vistazo al almacén?"

"Claro," el señor no tardó en responder. "Aunque sería mejor que vinieras por la mañana, la luz no es muy buena en la noche."

"Sí, no hay problema señor Grey." Judy trató de sonar lo más educada posible, aunque en el fondo se sintiera un poco decepcionada. Le hubiese gustado ir en ese momento. "Gracias por su tiempo."

"A ti Judy, no tenías que venir hasta acá."

 _"En realidad,"_ pensó, _"sí tenía."_

* * *

En todo el camino de regreso no pudo dejar de pensar en Nick. Aun se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido, por no haber podido ir detrás de él. Y ahora, a kilómetros de distancia, era consciente de que no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

Ni si quiera podía llamarlo, había dejado olvidado el cargador de su teléfono. Así que esa idea estaba descartada.

Además, sabía que quizá aquello no hubiera servido de mucho, después de todo Nick se veía bastante molesto. Bastante herido. Pero por lo menos le hubiera gustado poder explicarle cómo sucedieron las cosas.

Nick lo merecía.

" _Aún después de todo este tiempo, ¿sigues desconfiando de mi?"_

Sin embargo, las palabras que había deseado decirle se habían quedado guardadas en su mente.

 _"Confío en ti, jamás dejé de hacerlo."_

Sentía un vacío en su interior cada vez que pensaba en ello, eran tantas las cosas que le hubiera gustado decirle pero si de algo estaba segura, era de que volvería por él. En cuanto su padre se recuperara, por supuesto, Judy se encargaría de compensar el tiempo perdido.

Sí, Nick lo merecía.

"Lily," se dirigió a ella en cuanto entró a la cocina. "¿Sabes si mamá sigue despierta?"

"Claro, solo fue a acostar a los más pequeños. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?"

Judy negó sin dejar de sonreír. "No es nada." Y al ver que su hermana se encontraba lavando los trastes, se levantó las mangas y se colocó a su lado. "¿Te ayudo?"

"Claro." Lily se movió para darle espacio, y mientras la oficial tomaba uno de los platos, continuó: "¿por cierto, dónde te habías metido?"

Judy paró las orejas en respuesta. "Fui a darme un baño," soltó como si nada.

"Claaaro," repitió con lentitud, dejando los trastes por un momento. "Y seguramente necesitabas el carro para eso."

Judy casi rompe una taza al escuchar aquello. Lily, por su parte, no pudo contener la risa.

"Tranquila, no pensaba decirle a mamá."

Bajo esas circunstancias Judy sabia que no tenía caso seguir ocultando su visita a los Grey. Después de todo Lily era demasiado lista. Así que, ya más tranquila, retomó su historia.

"Fui a ver a Gideon y su familia."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó desanimada, como si esperara algo diferente. "¿Y para qué?"

"Solo quería agradecerles, es todo."

"Judy, Judy, Judy," canturreó con burla. "¿Y eso no podía esperar?"

Judy suspiró. Hubiese deseado poder explicarle a su hermana lo que sentía en esos momentos. ¿Pero qué podía decirle? ¿Qué tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que le había pasado a su papá? Es decir, no había nada de raro en ello, había sido un accidente y ya, seguramente Lily lo encontraría absurdo. Y a decir verdad, Judy también lo pensaba.

"¡Lily!" Le llamó uno de sus hermanos. "¿Hay más basura para sacar?"

La coneja miró a todos lados, como si tratara de buscar las bolsas faltantes. "Creo que hay una en el cuarto de los pequeños."

"Bien, la llevaré antes de que pase el camión."

"Le dije que lo hiciera desde la tarde," comentó la mayor, fregando con más insistencia uno de los sartenes. "Kevin siempre deja todo al último."

Judy se sintió aliviada por esa pequeña interrupción. "Lily, ¿necesitas ayuda con..."

"¡KEVIN!" Exclamó la coneja de repente, dándole un tremendo susto a su hermana. "¡Todavía no has sacado la basura del baño!"

"¡Lily!" Judy respondió en su lugar, llamando su atención. Lily tenía fama de despertar a todo el vecindario con sus gritos. "Yo lo hago, no te preocupes."

"Gracias Judy, por fin alguien capaz en esta casa."

La coneja solo rodó los ojos. _"Debe ser el embarazo"_ supuso en sus adentros.

* * *

Al final Judy había terminado sacando la basura de toda la casa. No es como si su hermano le hubiera dejado todo el trabajo a ella –o quizá sí, no sería la primera vez– pero aquello le había servido para despejarse un poco.

"¡Y listo!" Soltó al dejar la última bolsa en el suelo, bastante complacida consigo misma. "No era para tanto."

La coneja se sacudió la ropa antes de admirar el paisaje. Si algo amaba de ese pequeño pueblo era lo impresionante que se veía el cielo por las noches. Tan inmenso. Judy jamás había visto tantas estrellas en Zootopia.

 _"Esa de allá es la Osa Mayor."_

 _Recordaba a la perfección la voz entusiasmada de Nick, quien señalaba al cielo con una pose casual._

 _Judy arqueó una ceja en aquel entonces, segura de que su compañero enseñaba más interés del que quería demostrar._

 _"¿Seguro? Creí que se llamaba El Buhó, Lechuza, algo por el estilo." mintió, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa._

 _"¿Qué?" Nick casi parecía ofendido. "Zanahorias, ¿quien te dijo esa blasfemia?"_

 _Judy no pudo contener la risa que escapaba de sus labios. "No sé Nick, lo acabo de inventar."_

 _El zorro abrió la boca para contestar, pero al darse cuenta de que había caído en la trampa, se cruzó de brazos. " Muy graciosa."_

 _"Lo sé, lo sé," Judy lo picó en las costillas, tratando de hacerle reír también. "Me parece genial que sepas todo eso, Nick."_

 _"Si tú lo dices." En esa ocasión Nick había desviado su mirada, pero la sonrisa de su rostro se mantuvo incluso después de que regresarán a casa. "Solo no le digas a nadie."_

Esta vez la oficial sonrió con nostalgia. Aunque lo negara, Nick aún conservaba su espíritu de pequeño explorador. "Torpe zorro."

Con ese recuerdo en mente decidió volver a casa, el camión no tardaría en pasar así que sería mejor ir a ver en qué más podía ser útil.

Pero mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, un ruido la hizo detenerse. Un carro se había parado justo delante de su casa y aunque por un momento creyó que se trataba del recolector de basura, sus ojeras captaron una voz peculiar.

"¿Dice que esta es la granja de la familia Hopps?" Escuchó a lo lejos y, sin darse cuenta, la coneja comenzó a avanzar hacia el auto.

"Estas son las madrigueras," le corrigió el conductor.

"Madrigueras, claro."

Judy contuvo la respiración. No podía ser. No había forma de que fuera él.

"Pero sí, aquí es."

Y aún siendo imposible, en cuanto el carro arrancó, el único animal que quedó de pie era él.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en ese momento. Al igual que su corazón.

"¿Nick?" La pregunta fue dicha como un murmullo, sin esperar ser escuchada por nadie más.

"Sí Judy, soy yo."

Entonces todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. No supo en qué instante comenzó a correr ni tampoco sintió las lágrimas que empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en Nick, que estaba ahí, está vez no se trataba de un recuerdo.

Era completamente real.

Y cuando hundió el rostro en su pecho ya nada más importó, pues Nick estaba con ella.

"Zanahorias espera." La voz del zorro parecía temerosa. "No me digas que tu papá..."

"¡No, no!" Judy le detuvo de inmediato, la sola idea la hizo estremecerse. "Él está bien, ya todo está bien."

Nick suspiró en respuesta. "Me alegra escuchar eso."

Y Judy, quien aún se encontraba entre sus brazos, sonrió de felicidad. "A mi me alegra verte aquí."

Nick la abrazó con más fuerza. "Coneja sentimental."

"Oh cállate." Ambos rieron y Judy ni si quiera sabía lo mucho que había extrañado ese sonido.

"No vuelvas a irte así," habló de pronto, sonando un más serio que de costumbre. "Sin avisar."

"No va a volver a pasar," Judy le aseguró sin dudarlo. "Te lo prometo."

Y por un buen rato ninguno hizo el intento por separarse. Todo estaba bien.

* * *

"¿Entonces fue el jefe Bogo quien te avisó?"

Nick hizo un gesto de molestia. "Sí y no, digamos que yo insistí mucho."

Judy sonrió al imaginárselo. Bogo siempre perdía la paciencia con él.

Ambos caminaban lado a lado hacia la casa. "Siento mucho no haberte dicho nada. Todo fue tan rápido y después mi celular..."

"Lo sé Zanahorias, no tienes que darme explicaciones." Y mirándola de reojo, agregó: "Yo entiendo."

Judy asintió, poco convencida. "Además... Bueno, lo último que dijimos..."

Nick suspiró. "No hablemos de eso ahorita."

Pero algo le decía que ese tema era más importante de lo que aparentaba. "No Nick, yo no debí..."

"Judy... " Comenzó él, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Los dos se quedaron quietos de pies a cabeza.

"¡Judy!" Su madre tenía ambos brazos en las caderas. "¿Dónde te habías...?" Y en cuanto vio al zorro, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "¿Nick?"

Bonnie había visto alguna vez al oficial en videollamadas, fotografías y demás cosas que Judy le mandaba, y no es que le cayera mal, es solo que verlo por teléfono era una cosa y encontrarlo en la puerta de tu casa era otra.

La sorpresa de su rostro era inconfundible.

"Buenas noches señora Hopps," el zorro se apresuró a contestar. "Sé que es un poco tarde para presentarme de esta manera."

Judy iba a hablar en ese momento pero Bonnie pareció salir del trance en el que se encontraba. "No, no, para nada." Y lanzándole una mirada a su hija, continuó: "Los amigos de Judy siempre son bienvenidos."

"Gracias," respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"Pero pasa," la coneja se hizo a un lado, "estás en tu casa."

"Muchas gracias señora Hopps."

"Judy," Se dirigió a ella en cuanto llegaron a la sala. "Ofrécele algo de cenar." Y moviéndose hacia él, le sonrió. "Y tú Nick, ¿tienes dónde pasar la noche?"

"Eh... " pareció meditarlo. "Bueno, el conductor dijo que había un motel de paso a unos kilómetros de aquí."

"¿Qué?" Soltaron las dos conejas, asustándolo un poco. "¡Para nada!" Bonnie le regañó. "Hay suficiente espacio en esta casa para ti."

Mostrando una sonrisa, Nick utilizó la voz más amable que tenía. "Muchas gracias."

"Iré a preparar una de las recamaras. Y Judy, no se te olvide la cena."

"No mamá."

"Bien, ahorita vuelto." Y mientras subía las escaleras, gritó: "Siéntete en tu casa Nicholas."

En cuanto su madre estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Judy lo miró incrédula. "¿En verdad pensabas irte a un motel?"

"Por supuesto que no Zanahorias, es parte del encanto Wilde." Sonrió con seguridad. "Siempre funciona."

Judy rodó sus ojos, divertida. "Ajá."

"Funcionó contigo la primera vez, oficial Toot Toot."

Judy le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. "Ni me lo recuerdes."

"¿Cómo dijiste aquella vez? Un zorro elocuente en verdad." Continuó sin dejar de sonreír. "

"¡Nick!"

…

* * *

¡No me maten! Sé que tardé años en actualizar pero es que este capítulo fue muy, muy difícil de escribir. No sé, cuando inicié esta historia las interacciones entre Judy y Nick eran tan fáciles de imaginar pero pensar en Judy y su familia fue todo un dilema. ¡No tenía ni idea de qué escribir! Y ni hablar de los Grey… creo que por eso este capítulo me quedó un poco más flojo que los anteriores pero, por otra parte, de aquí en adelante los capítulos tendrán mucho de esta parejita, así que ahí los compensaré.

Y bueno, entre otras cosas estuve en semana de proyectos finales, lo que significa que la siguiente será de puros exámenes. Pero no se preocupen, me haré tiempo para continuar con el capítulo. ¡Oh! Y ayer fue mi cumpleaños, por eso es que hasta ahorita estoy subiendo esto x) digamos que me fui de rumba un rato…

Pero bueno. ¿Qué les pareció? De verdad me gustaría leer sus opiniones porque, como les dije, sentí que este fue un capítulo muy flojo, como que le faltó sentimiento, no sé D: así que acepto todo tipo de sugerencias. La parte con los Grey tampoco me convenció pero era importante para la trama que estuviera, así que al final lo dejé.

Y ya para acabar, me gustaría dedicar un momento para agradecerles todo el recibimiento y apoyo que me han dado en estas semanas. Se siente muy bonito recibir sus reviews en el correo, todos los días lo checo bien tempranito y con solo verlos ya me hacen el día entero. ¡Los quiero mucho! A cada uno de ustedes les he tomado mucho cariño y hasta ganas me dan de abrir un grupo o algo para que platiquemos bien xD porque por aquí siento que no es suficiente. De verdad se los agradezco de corazón. Oh, y un saludo enorme para Magicfans.

Por último, siempre trato de contestarles a todos los que comentan por este medio pero para quienes no tienen cuenta aquí va:

Themistery777: Sorry, I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Thank you for your patience! ;; Sorako: Me alegra que te hayan gustado las referencias, es una lástima que no haya puesto nada de eso en este capítulo :C ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente. Y estás en lo cierto en muchas cosas que pusiste, peeero no quiero decir mucho para no spoilearte la trama xD. Muchas gracias por tu mensajito, te mando un abrazo. ;; Tu si sabes: ¡Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :) ;; SoniOmega: ¡Oww muchísimas gracias! Es un gusto leer tus comentarios :') ;; Wariuko XD: A mi ya me estaba dando uno por no actualizar a tiempo xD creo que puse demasiadas cosas en el capítulo anterior que sentí que este quedó muy simple a comparación. Y, ¿verdad que sí? ¡Su química es magnífica! Amé cada uno de los momentos que tuvieron en la película :') gracias por tus comentarios linda, prometo echarle más ganas a la próxima. Y si notas algo de OOC no dudes en decirme.

¡Que tengan un bonito fin de semana!


	5. Interrupciones

Zootopia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.

* * *

 _Ese día Nick había decidido no ir a trabajar. No porque estuviera cansado –o por simple flojera, como sucedía la mayoría de las veces– simplemente no se sentía con ánimos de salir._

 _O de encontrarse con cierta coneja, si quería ser más específico. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que verla, era obvio, después de todo trabajaban juntos. Pero un día era lo que necesitaba para despejar su mente._

 _No obstante –y aunque tratara de negarlo– en el fondo se preguntaba por qué no lo había buscado todavía._

 _A la mañana siguiente supo que no tenía caso postergar aquel asunto, y ya más decidido, se encaminó a la Comisaria._

 _El único problema fue que Judy jamás llegó._

 _Y no quería llamarla, una parte de él se lo repetía constantemente. Se suponía que debía de ser Judy quien se acercara a él, quien mostrara un poco más de interés._

 _Después de todo era su mejor amigo, ¿no? Era lo menos que podía hacer. "Coneja torpe."_

 _Se imaginó que el motivo de su ausencia se debía a alguna misión que Bogo le había dado para ella. Y aquello también lo molestó un poco. ¿Qué acaso no se suponía que eran un mismo equipo?_

 _Así que, en cuanto lo vio pasar por la cafetería, no dudó en abordarlo._

 _"Jefe, ¿qué lo trae de visita a estas tierras mortales?"_

 _El búfalo ni si quiera se molestó en mirarlo. "¿Qué hace aquí Wilde?"_

 _"Aquí trabajo, señor."_

 _"No, aquí. Creí que estaría con ella."_

 _Su expresión casual se transformó en una de completa sorpresa. "¿Con quién?"_

 _"Hopps."_

 _"¿Por qué?" Le cuestionó. "¿Dónde está?"_

 _Bogo levantó una ceja y continuó sirviéndose café. "Si tú no lo sabes, mucho menos yo."_

 _"Pero…"_

 _"Lo que tenga que decirme oficial," le cortó sin ningún miramiento. "La verdad no me interesa. Buenas tardes."_

 _Sin embargo, presintió que algo andaba mal. Y no conforme con la respuesta, aquel encuentro se repitió varias veces ese día._

 _Una y otra vez._

 _Todos en diferentes lugares. Y en todos el resultado fue el mismo._

 _"Largo."_

 _"No."_

 _"No me importa."_

 _"¡Fuera!"_

 _"¡Que no!"_

 _"¡WILDE!"_

 _La ventaja era que Nick sabía exactamente qué decir para sacarlo de sus casillas._

 _Y con eso fue suficiente._

 _"¡BIEN!" Exclamó en cuanto sintió que no podía más, aquel zorro había acabado con su paciencia. "Se fue a ver a su padre, ¿contento?"_

 _Nick, quien lo había seguido hasta el baño, se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquello._

 _"¿Le dijo por qué?"_

 _Su jefe suspiró, y dejando la servilleta con la que secaba sus manos, se giró hacia él._

 _"Al parecer sufrió un infarto."_

 _"¿Qué?" La noticia lo había dejado perplejo. Era Judy lo único que podía pensar en ese instante._

 _"Lo que acaba de oír." Y aunque Bogo trató de sonar un poco más amable, al final no lo consiguió. "Ahora, fuera de mi vista."_

 _Y mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, Nick se adelantó a bloquear su camino. "Espere, ¿no dijo nada más?"_

 _"Oficial Wilde, lo diré una última vez." Y de la forma más amenazante posible, se acercó lo suficiente para poder verlo directo a los ojos. "Si vuelve a aparecerse frente a mi en lo que queda del día o mejor, en lo que queda de la semana, está despedido."_

 _Al escuchar la primera parte Nick creyó que tendría que renunciar para poder ir a ver a Judy –porque era un hecho que viajaría hasta Bunnyburrows esa noche– pero lo último lo dejó sin palabras. ¿Acaso su jefe le estaba dando permiso para…?_

 _"¿Qué no entiende?" Exclamó, provocando que Nick diera unos pasos hacia atrás. "¡Que se vaya!"_

 _El zorro asintió de inmediato. "Iré con Judy."_

 _El búfalo rodó los ojos. "¿Acaso parece que me interesa? Lo que tenga que hacer hágalo ya, pero no me lo diga."_

 _"Gracias, señor."_

 _"¡FUERA!"_

* * *

 **Parachute (Paracaídas)**

5\. Interrupciones

"Esta es la habitación." Le indicó en cuanto abrió la puerta. Nick esperó a que ella pasara antes de entrar y colocar su maleta al pie de la cama. "Sé que no es muy grande pero..."

"No te preocupes Zanahorias, está perfecta así."

Judy lo siguió con la mirada, pensativa. "Pero si necesitas algo..."

"Judy." Le advirtió por segunda ocasión. Ambos sabían cómo lucía su departamento –si es que a _eso_ se le podía llamar así– y que no era precisamente el lugar más grande. O el más ordenado.

"Lo sé, lo sé." La susodicha insistió, dando un par de pasos hacia su dirección. "Solo quiero que estés cómodo, ya bastante es que hayas viajado hasta acá."

Nick, quien en ese tiempo había estado buscando algo interesante que llamara su atención, le dirigió una mirada despreocupada. "No es para tanto."

"No Nick," la oficial suspiró, sintiéndose conmovida por todo lo que había pasado. "Lo que hiciste en verdad..."

Pero en ese instante los ojos de Nick se iluminaron de repente, posicionándose justo detrás de ella. "¿Eso es lo que creo que es?"

Judy, por su parte, lo veía sin escuchar una sola de sus palabras. "Fue muy importante que tú..."

"¡Pero mira nada más!" Exclamó con fingida sorpresa para después caminar hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación. "Es la oficial pelusa."

Aquello la hizo detenerse. "¿Qué?" Y volteando a la misma dirección, comprendió lo que había querido decirle. "¡Oh!"

Nick había dado con una pequeña fotografía de cuando Judy se disfrazó de policía en la primaria. "Fue una obra escolar," respondió sin más, haciendo una nota mental de esconder todos los álbumes familiares antes de que el zorro los hallara.

"Toda una ternura."

Aquello los hizo sonreír de manera instantánea y Judy, quien le dio un ligero codazo en el estómago como respuesta, fue la que rió primero. Había extrañado tanto esos momentos en el que solo estaban ellos dos –sin incidentes ni preocupaciones– que no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por contar con su sola presencia.

Y fue así como, el silencio que los acompañó momentos después, no se sintió incómodo en lo absoluto.

Solo quedaba algo pendiente.

"Zanahorias..."

"Nick, yo..."

Se miraron por un instante y la situación era tan absurda que ambos rieron una vez más.

Al final fue Judy quien decidió intentarlo de nuevo. "Lo siento."

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no había podido decirle lo que ocurrió aquel día, o mejor dicho, lo que _no_ ocurrió. Y estando los dos solos en aquella habitación, sabía que nada la interrumpiría.

En cambio, Nick la estudió con detenimiento, invitándola a continuar.

"Por tomar tu teléfono," le explicó, esta vez más segura. "Lo siento."

Y aunque sus palabras fueron sinceras, algo le decía que eso no era suficiente. Era realmente necesario demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Así pues, Judy respiró profundamente antes de proseguir. "Yo sé que parecía que estaba viendo tus mensajes, y por un momento esa era mi intención. Pero…" comenzó mirándolo a los ojos, esperando alguna señal de desaprobación. "Al final entendí que no era lo correcto."

Pero, al ver que el zorro no contestaba, sintió sus ojos humedecerse. "Nick, te prometo que no leí nada y está bien si decides no creerme, estás en todo tu derecho." Persistió en cuanto sintió las primeras lágrimas caer. "Lo siento tanto, estuvo mal lo que hice, lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que en ningún momento desconfié de ti. Y siento aún más haber dejado que pasara tanto tiempo. Quería ir detrás de ti pero entonces pasó lo de..." hizo una pausa al sentir que la voz se le rompía, "lo de mi papá y no supe qué hacer. Lo siento. "

Nick se mantuvo quieto por un segundo –lo cual fue para ella toda una eternidad– y en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Sus ojos se habían suavizado. "No pasa nada Zanahorias."

Judy negó con insistencia. Aún podía sentir un par de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. "No Nick, de verdad lo siento mucho."

Nick suspiró, y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, la acercó hacia su pecho.

La coneja respondió el abrazó sin dudarlo.

"Ya, ya…" le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espada. "Está bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte."

"Fui una pésima amiga."

"Judy," habló con suavidad, "yo tampoco debí de haberme ido de esa manera." El tono de su voz hizo que Judy volteara hacia arriba. "Debí de haber estado contigo cuando pasó lo de tu papá."

"No Nick, esto no es tu culpa." Y limpiándose las lágrimas, agregó: "¿Cómo podrías haber sabido? Además viniste desde Zootopia hasta Bunnyburrows en cuanto supiste. Nadie más lo habría hecho."

"Yo sé de alguien que sí." Comentó como si nada, y antes de que la pregunta se formara en sus labios, el zorro se le adelantó. "Tú."

Judy sonrió con alivio. "Hablo en serio."

"Yo también. Aunque te diré que las moras tuvieron mucho que ver mi decisión de viajar hasta acá."

"Claro," rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, "las moras."

"Es que son deliciosas," agregó con notable seriedad.

Y a pesar de que el ambiente se sentía más tranquilo, Judy pensó que era necesario decir una última cosa. "De cualquier manera, gracias."

"Ay Zanahorias." Exhaló, abrazándola una vez más. "¿Siempre has sido así de cursi?"

Judy rió entre sus brazos. "Bueno, digamos que puedo ser un poco dramática cuando me lo propongo."

"No, ¿en serio?" Contestó el zorro con sarcasmo, lo cual le ocasionó un pequeño golpe en el antebrazo. "¡Ouch! Judy, estas muestras de afecto tienen que parar."

"Ya veremos," bromeó mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. "Ahora oficial Wilde, será mejor que lo deje descansar."

"No hace falta oficial Hopps, dormí todo el camino."

"Me sorprende de ti." Respondió con el mismo tono que había usado su compañero. "Te diría que fuéramos a la granja pero ya es un poco tarde."

El zorro se cruzó de brazos. "¿Olvidas que tengo una buena visión nocturna?"

Judy estaba a punto de replicar cuando una idea le vino a la mente. "¡Es cierto!"

Nick levantó una ceja en respuesta.

"Vamos Judy, no me digas que en verdad lo olvidaste... Digo, quizá no tenga unas enormes orejas para hacerlo obvio pero..."

"No, no." Le cortó de inmediato, dando unos brinquitos de emoción. "¡Nick, es perfecto!"

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Yo?" Sonrió de manera juguetona. "Ya hora de que te dieras cuenta."

"¡No!" Judy resopló, en momentos como esos su compañero podía llegar a desesperarla. "Tú no. Bueno sí, me refiero a tu visión. ¡Es justo lo que necesitaba!"

Nick solo parpadeó. "Ok, creo que no estoy entendiendo."

"Mira... " empezó, buscando las palabras adecuadas. "Es largo de explicar. Y complicado también." Se rascó un poco la cabeza, mirando hacia otra parte. "Digamos que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que pasó con mi papá."

"¿El infarto?" Judy no tardó en asentir. "¿Quieres decir... que fue provocado?"

"¡Sí! O bueno, no de esa manera, yo sé que es algo que tarde o temprano iba suceder pero... no sé, no podría explicarlo. Todo fue tan rápido."

Su amigo la miró preocupado. "Judy, los infartos son así."

"Yo lo sé," suspiró. "Mi papá estaba en la granja de unos vecinos cuando pasó. Y estaba solo."

"Ajá," el zorro parecía algo confundido. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Para que hubiera ocurrido así, tan imprevisto, ¿no se supone que algo debió de provocarlo?"

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron de par en par.

"Creo que ya te estoy comprendiendo. ¿Te refieres a que alguien lo haya hecho enojar? ¿O algo por el estilo?"

"¡Así es!"

Solo había algo que no le quedaba claro. "¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu papá directamente?"

El entusiasmo de la coneja se desvaneció apenas escuchó aquello. "Porque no he podido hablar con él. Además, mi madre dijo que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó. Probablemente por el golpe que se llevó."

"Espera ¿golpe?"

Judy asintió, esta vez más enérgica. "Cuando cayó inconsciente, o eso es lo que suponen los doctores. "

Nick pareció meditarlo. "Eso también está raro."

"¿Verdad que sí? Fue lo mismo que pensé."

"¿Ya lo sabe tu madre?"

"No, nadie le da mucha importancia a ese asunto. Y tienen razón, en parte. Quizá no sea nada."

"Aunque," el zorro levantó el dedo índice, tratando de hacer énfasis en su discurso. "Si no me equivoco, la policía Hopps nunca se queda tranquila hasta esclarecer el caso.

Judy sonrió complacida. "Así es."

"Bien, ¿cuáles son las pistas oficial?"

Aquellas palabras hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco dentro de su pecho.

"Sabía que podía contar contigo."

* * *

Minutos más tarde ambos oficiales se encontraban bajando las escaleras hacia la planta baja, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Judy le dio un vistazo al reloj de pared, lo más probable es que todos sus hermanos estuvieran dormidos ya –lo cual les facilitaría las cosas– así podrían salir y pasar desapercibidos.

"Entonces iremos primero a la granja de los... ¿Me recuerdas su nombre?"

"Grey, la familia Grey."

"De ellos. ¿Y después?"

Judy se detuvo para mirar a ambos lados del pasillo. "No lo sé, tendremos que buscar algo que nos lleve a la siguiente pista."

"Como todos unos profesionales," ironizó y Judy prefirió no responder. Sabía que a Nick no le gustaban ese tipo de planes improvisados. Decía que siempre terminaban mal.

Judy no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

No obstante, le lanzó una mirada en cuanto escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina. "Shh… ahora, saldremos por la puerta de atrás para que nadie.."

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, una voz los sorprendió a ambos. "¿Judy?"

Viéndose completamente atrapados –con todo y manos en la masa– y sin un lugar dónde esconderse, Judy no tuvo más remedio que prepararse para recibir una reprimenda de su madre.

Así que, con una mueca de pesar, se giró hacia ella.

"¿Sí, mamá?"

Bonnie, quien aún se veía muy despierta, la miraba con cierta desconfianza. "¿Pasa algo, cielo?"

Judy trató de sonar lo más convincente que podía. "No, no es nada mamá."

"¿Y por qué no se han ido a dormir? Ya pasa de la media noche."

La oficial miró en todas direcciones, buscando una salida más fácil. "Eh, bueno..."

"Lo siento señora Hopps, es culpa mía." Ambas conejas, madre e hija, lo miraron sorprendidas. Nick incluso tenía una mano en su pecho, mostrándose bastante afligido. "Quería algo de beber antes de irme a acostar. Judy insistió en que esperara hasta la mañana pero tenía tanta sed que no pude aguantarme."

"Nicholas," la señora Hopps lo miró con esa ternura maternal tan típica de ella. "Estás en tu casa. No tienes por qué pedir nada, ¿verdad hija?"

Judy veía la escena aún sin poder creerla. "Eh… sí, claro."

"Si quieres algo solo baja y tómalo, con confianza."

"Gracias señora Hopps." Nick sonrió con amabilidad, "lo tendré en cuenta."

De igual manera respondió la sonrisa. "Hay una jarra de agua fresca en el refrigerador. Toma la que necesites Nick y muchachos, vayan a descansar."

Judy se apresuró a empujar a su compañero a la cocina. "Eso haremos."

"Hija," Bonnie le detuvo en seco. "En cuanto terminen te espero en mi habitación. Buenas noches Nick."

"Buenas noches señora Hopps," y al dirigirse a la coneja, una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se formó en su cara. "Alguien está en problemas."

Pero la mirada de Judy estaba en otro lugar, acompañando cada paso de su madre. "No, no es eso. Creo que la misión tendrá que esperar hasta mañana."

"Como usted ordene oficial."

* * *

Judy decidió hacer un poco de tiempo antes de subir a la recamara de su madre. Y una vez estando dentro, sonrió con nerviosismo. Esperaba que Nick se equivocara y no fueran precisamente _problemas_ de los que su madre quisiera hablar.

"Pasa linda," la recibió la coneja en cuanto la vio. "¿Nick ya se fue a acostar?"

Judy asintió, tomando asiento en la misma cama. "Sí. ¿Sucede algo?"

"No es nada cielo, es solo que..." Bonnie la observó con cautela. "Bueno, no se ve bien que estés tan tarde con él en la casa. O en su cuarto."

La oficial sintió sus mejillas arder. "¡Mamá!" Exclamó avergonzada.

"Judy," su madre colocó una pata en su hombro, tratando de calmarla. "Lo digo por tus hermanos."

"Mamá," respiró profundamente, intentando guardar la compostura. "En primera, ya soy una adulta y en segunda, Nick es solo mi compañero de trabajo. Hemos pasado horas, no, días enteros juntos, y ya estamos acostumbrados. No tienes de qué preocuparte."

Bonnie parecía un poco asustada por todas esa información. "Está bien, era solo un comentario."

Judy, en un intento por cambiar la conversación, tomó uno de los cojines que había ahí. Precisamente el de su padre. "¿Has podido hablar con papá?"

La coneja suspiró. "No mucho, aún está algo confundido."

Aquello hizo que Judy se abrazara a la almohada. "Ya veo." Pero al ver que su mamá también se entristecía, trató de tocar a otro punto importante. "Mami... ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo tiene papá con los Grey?"

Bonnie parpadeó sin comprender. "¿Acuerdo? Nosotros les vendemos parte de la cosecha y ellos la utilizan para su pastelería, si a eso te refieres."

"Pero, ¿no tienen firmado algún documento?"

"No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?"

Judy se encogió de hombros. "Simple curiosidad."

Pero había algo en su tono de voz que Bonnie no pasó desapercibido. Ese comportamiento le era demasiado familiar.

"Ven hija," le llamó, indicándole que se acercara más a ella. A lo que Judy obedeció. "Yo sé que desde niña te han gustado las historias de detectives y criminales pero..." se detuvo para acariciar su rostro, como cuando era pequeña. "La vida no siempre es como las pintan en las películas de misterio. A veces las cosas pasan sin ninguna razón en especial. Solo hay que saber aceptarlo y vivir con ello."

Judy sabía que su madre lo decía por su bien, como lo había hecho miles de veces en el pasado. Pero ambas sabían, también, que cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza nada ni nadie podía hacerla cambiar de parecer.

"¿Comprendes, hija?"

Y como en cada una de esas situaciones, Judy hizo su mejor intento por sonreír.

"Sí, entiendo." Y dándole un beso en la mejilla, se puso de pié. "Iré a ver a papá antes de dormir."

Bonnie sonrió de vuelta, un poco más tranquila. "Está bien linda. Que descanses."

"Gracias mamá."

Después de la charla con su madre Judy estaba segura de que tendría que resolver ese asunto de manera clandestina.

Lo cual tendría que esperar.

* * *

"Nick, psst. Nick." Al no obtener respuesta por tercera vez, Judy recargó su frente sobre la puerta. _"Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo."_

"¡Nick!" Exclamó una vez más, mirando a ambos lados para comprobar que nadie la estuviera escuchando. "¿Puedo pasar?"

Pero al ver que no había ninguna respuesta de su parte, su pata comenzó a dar golpecitos rápidos en el suelo. "De todos los días justo hoy decidió quedarse dormido." Refunfuñó.

Y mientras abría la puerta con cuidado, una sola idea pasaba por su mente: _"Por favor, que esta vez esté vestido."_

Para su fortuna, así fue.

Su primer intento consistió en moverlo suavemente. "Nick." Después, su voz se volvió más severa. "Nick." Pero nada. El zorro seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Así pues, probó empujándolo una vez más, hasta terminar sacudiéndolo por los hombros. "¡Despierta!"

"Mmmhp." Soltó en reproche, girándose para darle la espalda. "No molestes."

Aquello fue suficiente para que la oficial le arrebatara la sábana de un jalón. "Vamos, ya es tarde."

"¡Hey!" Gruñó en respuesta. "¿Qué hora es?"

Judy lo miraba con las manos en las caderas. "Son las siete."

"Mi día empieza hasta las nueve," contestó sin más, antes de colocar la almohada por encima de sus orejas.

"¡Nicholas!"

El zorro abrió un ojo en respuesta. "Suenas igual que tu madre."

"¡Bien!" Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. "Quise hacerlo por las buenas."

Y tomándolo de una pierna, tiró de ella con poca delicadeza.

"Judy, peleas como coneja."

Supuso que eso era una ofensa. "¡Gracias!" Respondió sin dejar de jalar, haciendo que Nick se girara hacia su dirección.

Parecía que el zorro iba a replicar, pero justo en ese momento, Judy dio un último tirón que lo hizo abrir los ojos por completo. "¡Judy, espera!" Y agarrándose de la cabecera como si su vida dependiera de ello, Nick puso resistencia, lo que provocó que la coneja perdiera el equilibrio.

Judy ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de meter las patas para retrasar su caída.

"¡Zanahorias!" Nick fue el primero en pararse para ir a auxiliarla. "¿Estás bien?" Judy apenas si pudo asentir, todavía se sentía un poco aturdida. "Gracias al cielo, no sé que cuentas le habría dado a tu madre si algo te hubiera pasado."

"Nick, basta de bromas." Masculló mientras el zorro la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. "Aún tenemos que ir a la granja..."

"De los Grey," terminó por ella. "Lo sé. Vaya si eres testaruda. "

Judy le lanzó una mirada que lo hizo callar de inmediato. "Ya, lo siento. ¿Al menos puedo tomar un baño antes de irnos?"

No supo si fue porque aún estaba algo confundida o porque el brazo de Nick la sostenía con fuerza, dejando muy poco espacio entre los dos, pero algo la hizo acceder con demasiada facilidad. "Bien," habló evitando su mirada. "Pero que sea rápido."

Nick no lo escuchó dos veces antes de soltarla con cuidado –lo que la hizo sentir más aliviada– y dirigirse a su maleta, de la cual no tardó en sacar un cambio de ropa.

Judy observó cada uno de sus movimientos, y una vez que terminó, notó que Nick la miraba expectante.

"¿Qué pasa?" Inquirió al ver la expresión de su compañero. "No tenemos tiempo qué perder."

Nick continuó viéndola por un largo rato antes de encoger los hombros. "Como usted ordene oficial." Y sonriendo con astucia, comenzó a levantarse la camisa.

"¡NICK!"

* * *

"Zanahorias, ¿es que no piensas volver a hablarme?"

Por un instante Judy consideró si valía la pena contestar. "Y todavía lo preguntas."

Después de _aquel_ incidente, lo último que quería era verlo. Por desgracia no tenía otra opción. En cuanto Nick salió del baño –completamente ileso– ambos habían tomado camino hacia la casa de los Grey.

El ambiente no había cambiado mucho, Judy aún estaba enojada por lo sucedido. Y no es que hubiera visto demasiado, Nick apenas si había dejado entrever un poco de su abdomen cuando Judy ya lo estaba golpeando. No, lo que la molestaba era el hecho de que ese zorro no tenía ningún sentido de respeto hacia ella.

Ni si quiera en su propia casa.

"Bueno, fue tu culpa. No querías salir."

Sus orejas se irguieron de golpe al escuchar aquello. "¡Pudiste haberlo pedido!"

Y vaya que tenía razón.

"No fue para tanto."

"Claro que sí."

"Ya me has visto sin camisa."

"¡Fue un accidente!" Se defendió de inmediato. En esa ocasión Judy había entrado hasta su departamento para comprobar que su compañero todavía estuviera con vida. Después de dos día sin saber de él, cualquier otro lo habría hecho. "No es mi culpa que duermas casi desnudo."

"Si bien recuerdo estaba en la tranquilidad de mi casa. Durmiendo. Y tú fuiste la que entró sin ser invitada así que sí, sí fue tu culpa."

Su comentario sí que la hizo enojar. "No habría pasado si no fueras tan impuntual y holgazán." Le espetó al mismo tiempo en que lo señalaba.

Nick se limitó a rodar los ojos exageradamente. "De cualquier forma no es para tanto."

"Que sí lo es."

"Yo no dije nada cuando..."

El zorro volvió a hablar pero Judy, quien apenas había notado lo cerca que estaban de la vivienda, se sorprendió al ver las ventanas cerradas.

"¡Shh!"

Nick se sorprendió por el ruido. "¿Qué pasa?"

La oficial trató de agudizar su audición para comprobar si había alguien adentro. "Creo que no hay nadie."

"¿Entonces por qué me callas?"

Esta vez fue Judy quien rodó los ojos. "Porque quería asegurarme."

"¿Y bien?" La coneja le hizo una señal indicándole que la siguiera. Sin la familia, la oportunidad de analizar toda la escena sería más fácil.

Con esa idea en mente, los dos oficiales caminaron con cautela por los alrededores, rodeando la casa y atravesando el jardín, hasta llegar a una construcción de madera.

"Este debe ser el almacén." Comentó más para ella que para su compañero, quien asintió de acuerdo.

El único problema que parecía haber era que la puerta estaba protegida con candado. "Tiene que haber otra forma." Judy miró a todas partes buscando una alternativa rápida. No tenía tiempo que perder.

"¡Zanahorias!" Nick se había descuidado por unos segundos –tratando de buscar alguna señal que los llevara a una pista real– y cuando quiso voltear para hacer un comentario al respecto, la coneja ya se había ido. "¡Judy, espera!" Le llamó en un intento por detenerla.

Ella, por su parte, había encontrado una ventana por donde ambos podían entrar. Nick suspiró al darse cuenta de sus intenciones. "No otra vez."

Judy pasó sin dificultad alguna, impulsándose en unas macetas y saltando hacia el interior del almacén.

Nick era otra historia. Trató de escalar, sosteniéndose en el marco de la ventana, pero casi tropieza al meter el resto de su cuerpo en aquel diminuto espacio.

Y cuando por fin logró entrar, Judy ya le llevaba varios metros de ventaja.

"Te dije que deberías de hacer más ejercicio," le comentó sin prestarle mucha atención.

Nick, quien apenas estaba sacudiéndose la ropa, le mostró la mirada más fea que tenía. "¿Por qué te encanta entrar a escondidas en propiedades privadas?"

"Porque no me dejan otra opción." Judy respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Pero para Nick sí lo era. "¿Sabes que es delito...?"

"No, si existe una causa probable."

"¿Causa probable?" Repitió algo incrédulo. "No tenemos ni una pista."

Judy se encogió de hombros. "Estoy segura de que aquí encontraremos una." Y sin más, continuó buscando.

El lugar estaba un poco sucio, con algunos congeladores, mesas, sillas y cajas por doquier. A pesar de ser de día la bodega no tenía una buena iluminación, por lo que Judy se vio en la necesidad de sacar su celular y utilizar el flash para alumbrar aquellos espacios donde la luz no llegaba.

Sin embargo, lo único que parecía haber ahí eran _cajas y más cajas._

El zorro prefirió seguirle el paso después de un rato. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué buscamos exactamente?"

"No lo sé," Judy lo miró preocupada. "Cualquier cosa que se vea sospechosa."

"Zanahorias, todo el lugar se ve _bastante_ sospechoso. En cualquiera de estas cajas podría estar escondido el coco."

La coneja rió con la idea. "Solo sigue buscando."

Se mantuvieron juntos por un par de minutos más –como solían hacerlo en esas situaciones– pero al ver que el almacén era completamente seguro, decidieron separarse para cubrir un mayor perímetro. Judy se dirigió a la parte trasera de la bodega mientras que Nick indagaba cerca de los congeladores.

De todo el cartón que había arrumbado, le llamó la atención que algunas de las cajas estuvieran rotas o dañadas, como si algo les hubiera caído encima. "Nick, tienes que ver esto."

No esperó a que su compañero contestara, y abriendo la cámara del celular, la oficial se acercó lo suficiente para tener una mejor imagen de la zona.

"Vamos, vamos," murmuró mientras caminaba con dificultad entre las cajas. "Un poco más…"

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

Judy había estado tan concentrada que no había visto venir a nadie, y cuando escuchó aquella voz, se movió tan rápido por la sorpresa que trastabilló con los pedazos de cartón que había en el suelo y el resultado fue inminente.

Por suerte, fueron esas mismas cajas las que amortiguaron su caída.

"¡Judy!" Exclamaron los dos animales que la acompañaban. Nick fue el primero en llegar hasta ella y la coneja aceptó sin chistar la mano que le brindaba.

El otro sujeto, un zorro más grande y en overol, se les unió momentos más tarde.

"¿Judy?" La susodicha se paró rápidamente, mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Una bastante forzada, a decir verdad.

"Gideon, Hola..." Su naricilla se agitó con inquietud. "Qué sorpresa."

El zorro parpadeó, claramente más sorprendido que ella. "Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Eh… Bueno…" Pasó una pata por su cabeza. "Es que tu padre había dicho que podía venir hoy y, como no había nadie en la casa, supuse que estarían aquí." Ideó con astucia, pensando que eso sería excusa suficiente. "Lo siento."

Gideon asintió distraídamente, mostrándose algo confundido. "¿Y como entraste?"

"¡Buena pregunta!" Contestó la oficial de inmediato, sintiéndose un poco tonta en el proceso.

Pero fue Nick quien corroboró la historia por ella. "La puerta estaba abierta."

Gideon pareció notar su presencia por primera vez, estudiándolo por unos instantes sin decir nada más.

"¡Oh, es verdad!" Judy encontró una salida fácil para todo ese problema. "Gideon, te presento a Nick, un amigo del trabajo."

Ambos intercambiaron miradas. "Mucho gusto," respondió el oficial.

"Igualmente." Y sin darle mucha importancia, Gideon volteó hacia donde estaba la puerta. "Estaba seguro de haber puesto llave antes de salir."

Judy es quien se apresuró a contestar, sabía que no había modo de librarse de esa. "De verdad siento mucho haber entrado de esta manera."

Gideon se giró hacia ella una vez más. "No, está bien Judy." Su expresión parecía más serena. "Es sólo que no esperaba verte aquí, es todo."

El zorro se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia la entrada, agachándose lo suficiente para tener una mejor vista de la cerradura. "Creí haberla arreglado."

Al escuchar aquello, Judy no pudo evitar alcanzarlo. _"Pero estaba cerrada cuando llegamos."_ Es lo primero que pasó por su cabeza. "¿Qué le pasó?" Preguntó en su lugar.

"No lo sabemos." Los ojos de Gideon se mantenían en el picaporte, revisando que todo se encontrara bien. "Alguien trató de entrar a la fuerza quizá."

La coneja no tardó en colocarse a su lado. "¿Cuándo sucedió?"

Pero al ver a su vecino se dio cuenta de que el zorro la observaba algo extrañado.

"Lo siento, es la costumbre," se disculpó con una risita nerviosa. "Ya sabes, gajes del oficio."

Gideon sonrió divertido por la situación. "Sí, me imagino." Y retomando el tema, agregó: "Nos dimos cuenta poco después de que pasó lo de tu papá. Por cierto, ¿como está el señor H?"

La información hizo que la oficial parpadeara al tratar de comprender, y analizando con cuidado la cerradura, notó que habían marcas de garras en la madera de la puerta.

"Bien," Nick le aseguró, sacando a la oficial de su letargo. "Se encuentra bien."

"Qué bueno." El zorro dijo al levantarse, dejando de lado el tema de la cerradura. "Pensaba ir a dejar más tartas, en vista de que siguen llegando más visitas."

Judy tardó un par de segundos más antes de pararse junto con él. "Gracias, no tienes por qué molestarte."

"No es molestia, lo hacemos con gusto." Le aseguró sin dejar de sonreír. "Y ya que estás aquí, ¿Qué era lo que necesitabas?"

"Solo quería ver el almacén, es todo."

"Oh, ya." Su vecino miró a todas partes, sin terminar de entender ese interés de su parte. "Bueno, aquí guardamos algunos ingredientes, productos, las cajas... Aunque eso ya lo has de haber notado." Bromeó un poco al recordar su caída momentos atrás.

Judy rió también. "Algo así."

"Y solo es eso." Se rascó la cabeza. "No es la gran cosa."

"Para nada, está todo muy bien organizado." Judy intentó sonar lo más amable posible, tratando de evitar cualquier sospecha. "Aunque siento haber hecho un tiradero en la parte de atrás."

"No te preocupes, ya estaba así." Y antes de que Judy pudiera preguntar, Gideon continuó. "Ahí fue donde encontré a tu papá cuando pasó lo de… Bueno, ya sabes."

Judy puso los ojos como platos.

"Vaya casualidad," comentó su compañero sin ningún cuidado.

En ese momento ambos se giraron a él.

"¿Es la primera vez que visitas Bunnyburrows?" Esta vez el zorro se dirigió a Nick.

"Sí," aseguró con toda naturalidad. "Aunque parece que vine en un mal momento."

Gideon asintió. "Pero si el señor H está mejor no veo por qué no puedas aprovechar a conocer un poco el pueblo. Judy, ¿ya lo llevaste a ver los prados?"

La coneja se encontraba todavía un poco perpleja. "¿Eh? Quiero decir, no, no hemos tenido tiempo. Apenas llegó ayer."

"En ese caso," su semblante cambió por uno más suave. "Si necesitas que alguien los lleve solo dime."

En ese momento la idea no le parecía tan atractiva. "Claro."

"Podemos ir a que conozcas la escuela donde estudiamos," le comentó a Nick mientras los tres caminaban hacia la salida.

"Me encantaría," fue su respuesta pero Judy se le adelantó.

"Bueno, nosotros ya tenemos que irnos."

Gideon rió por su repentino cambio de humor. "Sí, por supuesto. De cualquier forma iré a visitarlos más tarde."

"Claro, ahí te esperamos." Le aseguró la oficial una vez más, aunque en el fondo deseara lo contrario. "Y de verdad siento mucho la intrusión."

"No te preocupes Judy," Gideon sonrió, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. "Después de todo somos de confianza."

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Esta vez me sentí un poco más satisfecha con mi trabajo peeeero me gustaría saber su opinión (y sus teorías también). Se acercan cosas buenas para la historia. Por otra parte… ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Ayer apenas caí en cuenta que el número de rewiews, seguidores y favoritos ya había llegado tan alto :') no saben la alegría que me da ver esas pequeñas muestras de cariño y apoyo. Sepan que los quiero mucho y el esfuerzo que hago aquí es para ustedes. Gracias, de todo corazón.

Y sobre el pequeño flashback del inicio, la idea fue de Ladi Jupiter, quien me sugirió que explicara cómo se había enterado Nick. En realidad esta historia estaba planeada en un 95% desde la perspectiva de Judy pero me pareció bueno agregar lo de Bogo (al que amo con todo mi corazón, es demasiado gracioso), por lo que me encantaría saber qué piensan al respecto. ¿Les gustaría más escenas desde el punto de vista de Nick?

Eso es todo. Creo que esta vez no hay mucho que comentar xD así que aquí dejo las respuestas para aquellos que no tienen una cuenta:

Zumiann: ¡Oww muchas gracias! Que lindo :) espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. ;; SoniOmega: ¿De verdad te gustó? :') ¡Y por supuesto que la historia seguirá! Aún no sé hasta cuando, pero ya veremos. ;; Waruiko: ¿Verdad que sí? Estuvo bastante plano a comparación :C pero espero que este lo compense mejor. ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Y sí, Nick es tan lindo en la película :') no sé si sea normal enamorarse de un ANIMAL animado xD pero bueno... Ya veremos que pasa con los Grey ;) ¡gracias por los buenos deseos! ;; RikaMegurine: ¡Muchas gracias linda! A ver qué te parece este capítulo xD. ;; Sorako: ¿De verdad te gustaron? *-* Creí que todos lo encontrarían poco creíble xD la verdad no sé nada de esa familia, todo me lo saqué de la manga. Y ya sé xD ahora me arrepiento de haber puesto lo del sueño, yo soy tan simple que moría de risa al imaginarlo jaja. ¡Nick es perfecto! Yo quisiera uno así como él... luego por eso mis expectativas con los hombres son tan altas xD. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Y sobre lo último... No sé si decirte xD pero casi diste en el blanco. Luego lo verás. (¿SOY TAN OBVIA?) Jajaja.


	6. Familia

Zootopia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.

* * *

 **Parachute (Paracaídas)**

6\. Familia

Nick puso una pata dentro del carro, comprobando que su cola estuviera bien acomodada y cerrando la puerta en cuestión de segundos. "Creo que tenías razón Zanahorias. Definitivamente algo malo pasó en ese almacén." A su lado, Judy sujetaba con fuerza el volante, aún sin subir por completo al auto. "¿Judy?"

Su compañera pareció darse cuenta de ello y después de dar un último vistazo hacia la casa de Gideon, terminó por ajustarse en el asiento.

"Lo sé. Todavía no puedo creerlo."

Nick la observó detenidamente. "¿No fuiste tú quien sospechó todo esto desde un principio?"

"Sí Nick, pero.. Solo quería estar segura de que había sido un accidente, nada más." Y entonces suspiró con pesar, dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo. "En el fondo deseaba que así lo fuera."

"¿Qué harás entonces?"

"Sea como sea, tengo que llegar al fondo de esto."

El zorro carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención. "Tenemos."

Ese pequeño gesto le sacó una sonrisa inmediata. "Aún así," continuó, procurando no prestar demasiada atención a sus palabras. "Me cuesta pensar que Gideon tuvo algo que ver."

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es amigo tuyo?"

"No, no lo es. Pero tampoco es un completo desconocido."

Nick pareció recordar algo de la conversación que habían tenido con el zorro momentos atrás. "Estudiaron juntos, ¿no?"

Judy asintió lentamente. "Pero no nos llevábamos en aquel entonces. Digamos que teníamos una relación complicada."

Nick levantó una ceja, recargándose en el lado contrario del auto para verla mejor. "¿A qué te refieres con complicada?"

La coneja hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de empezar a hablar.

"¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te conté sobre el incidente que tuve con un zorro?" Nick la miró pensativo. "Cuando era pequeña, lo que provocó que desconfiara..."

"Oh, ya," le cortó en cuanto dicha memoria apareció en su mente. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? "Claro que lo recuerdo," y al relacionar ambos hechos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡No me digas! ¿Era él?"

"Ni más ni menos."

En respuesta Nick se levantó casi por completo de su asiento, cambiando su expresión por una que Judy no conocía. "¿Así que Gideon Grey fue el tonto que te lastimó?"

Judy se alarmó al sentir la intensidad de sus palabras. "Vamos, no fue así."

"¿Entonces qué fue? ¿Un juego de niños?"

La coneja hizo una pausa sin dejar de observarlo. Podía ver en sus ojos algo más, algo que Nick no expresaba con palabras pero que salía a flote cada vez que alguien tocaba ese tema.

Y es que ambos habían vivido situaciones similares. Y ambos habían quedado marcados de diferentes maneras.

Judy lo sabía perfectamente.

"No trato de defenderlo, Nick. Yo sé que hizo mal pero..." comenzó a decir, tratando de elegir las palabras correctas. "Fue hace tanto y éramos muy inmaduros en aquel entonces. Además, hace poco me pidió una disculpa por lo sucedido."

"Qué fácil, ¿no?" Espetó sin titubeos, desviando la vista al frente.

"A mi me pareció sincero."

El cuerpo de Nick se puso rígido al escuchar lo anterior, haciendo que, a su vez, el de Judy se estremeciera. "Pero cuando se trató de mi, sí dudaste."

Y a pesar del rigor de su voz, por un instante Judy no comprendió lo que Nick trataba de decirle. Pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de él, cuando pudo ver el resentimiento que mostraban, supo exactamente a qué se refería.

"Lo siento Judy, no quería..." La coneja lo miró una vez más, aún sin saber qué contestar. Nick, por su parte, parecía estar peleando alguna especie de batalla en su cabeza, suspirando y pasándose la pata por todo el rostro. "Creo que yo soy el tonto aquí. Ni si quiera sé por qué dije eso."

Judy sonrió en su lugar.

"Tienes razón en enojarte." Y lo decía de corazón, había sido tan injusta con él. Y aunque Nick trataba de replicar con todo tipo de negativas, Judy decidió colocar una pata sobre la de él. "Ese tipo de animales no se dan cuenta del daño que pueden provocar. Es absurdo, lo sé, pero guardarle rencor no me hace mejor que él, o que _ellos_." Eso fue suficiente para que Nick guardara silencio por completo. "Y sobre lo que pasó esa vez... Quiero que sepas, Nick, que el único motivo por el cual lo perdoné tan rápido fue porque ya te había conocido a ti."

Y entonces, lo recordó.

" _Si el mundo cree que un zorro solo puede ser falso y deshonesto, de nada sirve tratar de ser otra cosa."_

Agachó las orejas de nuevo, esta vez un poco apenada. Todas esas palabras parecían tan lejanas ahora. "Aquella vez no pude decirte pero… fuiste tú quien me hizo dejar mis prejuicios atrás."

Los ojos de Nick se suavizaron, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. "Gracias."

La oficial negó con la cabeza, dándole un último apretón a su pata. "Se supone que yo debo de ser la que te agradezca." Y sin esperar a que respondiera, Judy se dispuso a poner en marcha el carro.

Aún podía sentir la mirada de Nick en ella. "Ya tendrás tu oportunidad," contestó este.

Después de un recorrer el tramo que iba de la granja de los Grey a su casa, ambos policías bajaron del auto con la misma idea en mente. "¿Qué haremos ahora?"

Judy era quien se veía más preocupada. "No lo sé," comenzó sin dejar de caminar. "Esas marcas de garras no son normales, es obvio que alguien trató de entrar a la fuerza. Pero fuera de eso no tenemos nada."

"¿Estás segura? Ese tal Gideon se veía algo alterado por nuestra presencia."

"Bueno, no olvides que nosotros entramos sin su permiso."

Nick rodó los ojos en respuesta.

"¿Qué?" Soltó al ver su reacción. "Nick, no trato de excusarlo, solo digo la verdad."

Su compañero no se molestó en mirarla. "Si tú lo dices."

"Esta vez no quiero sacar conclusiones rápidas," le explicó, sin molestarse en sonar amable. "Es obvio que los Grey son los principales sospechosos pero, como tú me dijiste, el infarto era algo que iba a pasar."

"Y tú dijiste que pudieron haberlo provocado."

"Claro, pero también fueron ellos quienes llamaron a la ambulancia." Se apresuró en contestar, tratando de seguirle el paso. Nick aún se veía algo molesto. "Analicemos primero las pruebas, ¿te parece? Alcancé a sacar algunas fotos."

Los dos se detuvieron ante la puerta.

Nick se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara primero. "Yo también, aunque no muestran la gran cosa."

"No importa, después vemos qué hacer. ¿Qué dices?"

"Vaya, hasta que se aparecen." Ambos levantaron las orejas de inmediato, encontrándose con las miradas de sus hermanos y otros miembros de la familia.

Pero era Lily quien los observaba con ambas manos en la cadera. "Mamá dijo que habías traído un invitado a la casa. ¿Es que acaso no pensabas presentárnoslo?" Y dirigiéndose hacia Nick, agregó: "Espero que Judy no te haya acaparado mucho."

El susodicho sonrió al escuchar el comentario. "Solo un poco."

"Lo siento, fuimos a ver los alrededores," Judy se adelantó, sin molestarse en dar más explicaciones. "Ya sabes, para que conociera el pueblo."

Su hermana asintió con una ceja levantada.

"Por cierto Nick, esta es mi hermana Lily."

"Mucho gusto." El oficial extendió su pata rápidamente, la cual Lily aceptó gustosa.

"El gusto es mío," y mirando a ambos sonrió. "Pero pasen, ya casi está el desayuno."

"Gracias." Contestaron en unísono.

Judy le hizo señas a Nick de que la siguiera. "Deja te presento a los demás."

Y mientras pasaba cerca de su hermana, Lily alcanzó a decir algo en su oído. "A alguien le va a crecer la nariz."

* * *

"¿Así que eres policía?" Preguntó con entusiasmo uno de sus hermanos, con un poco de brócoli saliéndole de la boca. "¿Al igual que Judy?"

"¡Aster, no se habla con la boca llena!" Le reprendió su madre.

Tanto Nick como el resto de la familia se encontraban en la mesa, con una variedad de platillos repartidos en el centro: ensalada, nopales guisados, arroz, calabazas con elote y demás.

"Así es," Nick afirmó. "Trabajamos juntos."

Otro conejo se apresuró a hablar. "¿Y fue ahí donde se conocieron?"

Esta vez fue Judy quien contestó. "Algo así," le echó una mirada a su compañero. "Es una larga historia."

"Oh... ¿Y tú también atrapas a los tipos malos?" Añadió dirigiéndose al zorro.

"Es correcto."

"Oye, ¿y es cierto que los zorros son todos apestosos?"

"¡Oliver!" Su madre chilló.

Lily no se molestó en ocultar su risa. "Esos son los zorrillos, Kevin."

"Oh," el conejito bajó las orejas, decepcionado. "Que es verdad."

"Mejor cuéntanos Nick," Kevin, uno de sus hermanos mayores, mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¿Judy sigue siendo igual de mandona como lo es acá?

"¡Kevin!" Gritaron Bonnie y Judy en coro.

El zorro asintió bastante serio. "Totalmente."

"¡Nick!"

Las risas no tardaron en llegar, y mientras Judy los miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido, Nick bajó un poco la voz. "Y es peor cuando usa mi nombre completo."

Kevin sonrió de inmediato. "Así son todas las conejas en esta casa."

Esta vez Lily se les unió. "¡Hey!"

Y cuando Judy pensó que sus hermanos ya habían obtenido suficiente de ella, otra ronda de preguntas le siguió.

Y Nick no pareció molesto en contestar cada una de ellas.

"¿Y todavía sale a correr por en la madrugada?"

"Sí."

"¿Incluso los fines de semana?"

" _Incluso_ los fines de semana."

"¿Aún escucha esa música pop barata?"

"Como si su vida dependiera de ello."

"¿Sigue estando demasiado alegre por las mañanas?"

"Demasiado es poco, diría yo."

"Siempre golpea algo cuando se emociona, ¿no es así?"

"Golpea, jala, empuja, lo que sea que produzca más dolor."

Judy puso ambas patas sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de todos. "¿Podemos cambiar de tema?"

Kevin fue quien se arriesgó a hablar. "Veo que no ha dejado de ser igual de enojona."

"Ni tan distraída como siempre," agregó Lily.

Nick simplemente encogió los hombros. "Depende de la situación."

La coneja pareció ofendida. "Por puesto que no lo soy."

"Siempre olvidas llevar tu taza para el café."

"No pasa siempre," refunfuñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Solo de vez en cuando."

Bonnie soltó una risita. "Y veo que sigue igual de terca."

"¡Mamá!"

El zorro no tardó en confirmar aquello. "Es toda una cabeza dura."

"¿Y con los machos?"

La pregunta de Lily fue la que captó la atención del resto. "Oh, es verdad." Varias de sus hermanas comenzaron a comentar. "Cuéntanos Judy."

Pero la oficial no se dio por entendida. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Que si sigues siendo igual de distraída," explicó sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Judy inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándola confundida. "¿Cómo se puede ser distraída en eso?"

"Nunca te das cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones." Lily habló como si aquello fuera bastante evidente. "¿O no es así, Nick? Digo, ya lo has de haber notado."

A pesar de que Lily había usado un tono algo sugerente, Nick no se mostró afectado en lo absoluto. "Es verdad."

Judy, quien se había puesto roja por el comentario de su hermana, no dejó de atender lo que Nick decía. "¿Qué?" Preguntó incrédula.

El zorro le dio un mordisco a una de las zanahorias que había en su plato. "Muchos de los oficiales en la Comisaría han mostrado interés en ti."

La coneja no podía creer lo que oía. "¿De qué hablas?" Inquirió mientras lo veía comer despreocupadamente. "No le hagan caso, solo está bromeando, " les aseguró en su lugar.

"Hablo en serio," Nick la observó esta vez, dejando el tenedor de lado. "Que tú no te des cuenta es otra cosa. De hecho, la mayoría ha desistido por lo mismo."

Judy frunció el ceño, todo eso le parecía un mal chiste. "¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?"

"Tesoro, tú eres la distraída, no yo."

La oficial lo miró bastante decidida a contestar.

"No me extraña, eso también le pasaba aquí," comentó otra de las conejas, dirigiéndose a Bonnie. "¿Recuerdas a Eddie? ¿Mamá?"

Pero todo lo que había pensado decirle a su compañero fue olvidado en cuanto vio cómo cambiaba su expresión al escuchar el comentario de su hermana. Como si le hubiese molestado.

"Oye Nick," su madre prefirió intervenir. "¿Y a ti te gustan los deportes?"

"Algunos, sí."

Rosie, otra de sus hermanas menores, habló. "¿Te gusta el fútbol?"

Nick meditó su respuesta. "Solía jugarlo cuando era pequeño pero no..."

"¡Perfecto!" Oliver gritó de repente, tomándolo por sorpresa. "¿Juegas con nosotros?"

"¿Eh?" El zorro parpadeó sin comprender.

"Estábamos pensando jugar después de la comida," Kevin explicó.

En vista de que todos lo miraba expectantes, el zorro se encogió de hombros una vez más. "Claro, ¿por qué no?" Haciendo que los conejos vitorearan de alegría.

Mientras los demás comenzaban a planear el partido, Judy se acercó a él. "¿Seguro? Pueden ser algo pesados cuando se emocionan."

Nick la miró divertido. "Ya estoy acostumbrado." Judy aprovechó su posición para darle un codazo.

"¡Mamá!" En ese momento otro conejo llegó corriendo al comedor. "¡Papá despertó!"

Sus palabras causaron tal revuelco que Judy no dudó en ponerse de pie antes que los demás. No obstante, aguardó a que Bonnie decidiera. Después de todo no era la única que quería ver a su papá.

Pero Bonnie la miró a ella, y mostrando una sonrisa que decía todo, le extendió la mano. "Vamos, sé de alguien que estará muy contento de verte."

* * *

Sus golpes fueron suaves, lentos, inseguros de lo que les esperaba del otro lado.

" _Por fin_ ," se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Después de todos esos días, _por fin_.

"¿Bonnie?" Una voz resonó desde adentro.

Judy dudó un momento sobre lo que debía de hacer a continuación. Al final fue su madre quien le dio un empujoncito. "Vamos linda, no pasa nada."

Algo nerviosa, se decidió a abrir la puerta. "Hola papito."

La cara de Stu se iluminó en cuanto vio a su hija. "¡Judy-dudy! ¿Donde te habías metido?"

Judy respiró profundamente, como un intento por calmar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Quería que su padre la viera feliz. "He estado aquí todo el tiempo."

"Entonces fui yo el que estuvo un poco perdido."

Judy rió con nostalgia. Su padre siempre hacía ese tipo de bromas. "Al menos yo no te conocía ese lado dormilón."

Ambos sonrieron sin poder ocultar la dicha que sentían en ese momento.

"Ven acá linda," Stu le dio unas palmaditas a la cama para que se acercara.

Judy no lo pensó dos veces antes de tirarse a sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. "Te extrañé mucho." Su padre le susurró.

"Y yo a ti papá. Como no tienes idea."

"Este viejo les dio un buen susto, ¿no es asi?" Comentó entre risas y Judy quiso guardar aquel sonido en su mente.

La oficial negó con la cabeza, acomodándose un poco para verlo mejor. "Susto se queda corto."

"No volverá a pasar, lo prometo."

Judy asintió de prisa, convencida de que así sería. Y mientras se grababa cada una de sus facciones, recordó algo importante.

"Papi, esto..." Sabía que no era el momento pero tenía que asegurarse. "¿Fue un accidente?"

"No hija, en realidad fue mi culpa," el conejo respondió tranquilo. "Yo no debí de estresarme ni cargarme con tanto trabajo. Tampoco quise escuchar a tu madre. Ahora lo entiendo, puse en riesgo mi salud."

"Ya veo, pero..." trató de rememorar los hechos. "Ese día, ¿estabas en la granja de los Grey?" Esperó a que su padre asintiera. "¿Recuerdas algo? ¿O cómo ocurrió?"

"Pues... Recuerdo que fui a ver al señor Grey para hablar sobre unos asuntos del negocio."

"Sí, ¿algo más?"

"Solo eso," sonrió contento. "Tú madre dice que debí de haberme dado un buen golpe."

"Probablemente." Lo miró preocupada. "Y esos asuntos, ¿puedo saber de qué trataban?"

"Bueno, Gideon me había comentado que un representante de Semences había ido a visitarlos, ya sabes, para ofrecerles un mejor convenio que el que tienen conmigo."

"¿Semences?"

"La empresa de la que te hablé, la nos ha estado haciendo competencia."

Judy asintió sin dejar de prestar atención a sus palabras. "Ya. ¿Entonces el señor Grey aceptó el convenio?"

"No, no lo hizo. Yo acepté en bajar un poco mis precios."

"Vaya," la coneja hizo un mohín. "Que desconsiderados. Pensé que eran amigos de la familia."

"Y lo son linda, pero negocios son negocios," Stu comentó como si nada. "Además los zorros son así. Siempre buscan el beneficio de los suyos."

Toda la molestia que sentía se esfumó al escucharlo hablar así. Había olvidado su forma tan _peculiar_ de pensar. "No papá," le dijo segura, "no todos son así."

Stu parpadeó ante su respuesta. "Bueno, es un decir. A lo que iba es que así es esto Judy. Por mi parte no hubo ningún problema."

Judy quería seguir hablando, quería explicarle que los zorros _realmente_ no eran así pero, por otro lado, aún necesitaba obtener más información sobre el caso.

" _Concéntrate Judy."_ Suspiró. "¿Y eso era lo que discutieron ese día?"

"No, el trato ya estaba hecho desde hace semanas. Solo íbamos a hablar sobre una nueva línea de pasteles de zanahoria en la que estaban trabajando."

"¿Solo eso?"

"Sí," por primera vez su padre la miró alarmado. "¿Por qué lo preguntas hija?"

"Nada más," le aseguró con una sonrisa, queriendo restarle importancia. "Y sobre esta empresa, ¿has hablado con alguien de ellos?"

"Bueno, creo que esto fue todo por hoy."

Ambos conejos se voltearon hacia la puerta, donde Bonnie los observaba con los brazos cruzados.

"Pero mamá..."

"Judy," le paró de inmediato, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. "Tu papá necesita descansar. Ya hablarán de eso otro día."

Quería insistir pero sabía que no tenía caso. "Está bien."

"Déjala Bonnie, solo tenía curiosidad." Alcanzó a oír decir a su padre.

"De todas formas, este no es momento para hablar de negocios. Además ya es hora de tu comida," y girándose hacia Judy, continuó: "¿Por qué no bajas y terminas de desayunar? Yo me encargo de esto."

La coneja asintió derrotada. "Claro mamá," y antes de salir, le dio un beso a su padre. "Nos vemos después. Procura no dormir tanto esta vez."

"Lo prometo."

* * *

Mientras bajaba las escaleras trataba de memorizar todo lo que le había dicho su padre. "Con que Semences, ¿eh?" Si es que de verdad estaban conectados, con esa pista sería más fácil descubrir lo que había pasado en el almacén de los Grey.

"Oh Judy, aquí estás," la saludó Daisy, otra de sus hermanas. "¿Cómo está papá?"

"Se ve mucho mejor," respondió caminando hacia la mesa. Solo para encontrarla vacía. "¿Y los demás?"

"Fueron a jugar al patio."

Eso le hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo había tardado. "¿Nick está con ellos?"

"Por supuesto, hasta crees que lo iban a dejar solo."

Judy rió un poco. "Claro. Iré a verlos antes de que lo maten." Pero al ver que su hermana estaba levantando algunos platos, se detuvo. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No te preocupes Judy, ve."

"Está bien. Gracias."

* * *

Judy podía sentir el pasto húmedo acariciar sus pies, dándole pequeños cosquilleos al caminar. Era una sensación increíble, ver el cielo palidecer, colores cálidos iluminándolo por completo, y percibir la suave brisa susurrar contra su pelo.

Las voces de sus hermanos se escuchaban por todas partes, y entre más se acercaba a ellos, más distinguía sus figuras correr en el campo. En especial la de cierto zorro en particular.

"¡Vamos Nick! ¡Atrapa la pelota!"

El susodicho dio unos cuantos pasos más antes de recargarse en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Judy no pudo evitar reír ante esa imagen. Oh no, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo con eso. _"Ya verá lo que le espera."_

"¿Cuántos años tiene Nick?"

Judy paró las orejas en seco. "¡Lily!" Le regañó en cuando vio de quién se trataba. "Me asustaste."

La coneja solo sonrió. "Parecías muy concentrada."

"No te vi llegar, eso es todo." Y recordando su pregunta, "es más grande que tú."

"Ya veo."

Ambas movieron la vista al frente justo en el momento en que uno de los pequeños se le iba encima a Nick, colgándosele de la espalda y cayendo con él en el proceso.

O encima de él, para ser más específico.

"Quien lo diría," las dos hermanas se soltaron a reír. "Los niños lo aman."

Judy se encontraba bastante divertida viendo los intentos de Nick por ponerse de pie. "Es eso o solo les gusta verlo sufrir."

"Puede ser. Aunque no los culpo, es bastante gracioso."

La coneja estaba de acuerdo. "¿No te emociona?" Dijo de repente, dirigiéndose a su hermana.

"¿Qué cosa?"

Judy le puso una pata en su barriga. "Qué pronto serán tus hijos los que jueguen."

"Mucho, aunque también me da un poco de nervios," y después de contemplar su estómago abultado, la observó a ella. "¿Y a ti?"

"Por supuesto que me emociona también," la coneja respondió contenta.

"No, quiero decir... ¿No te dan ganas de tener hijos?"

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa. "Claro que sí," contestó después de un rato. "Pero no ahora, quizá en unos años."

Lily asintió, dándole una mirada traviesa. "¿Y has pensado con quien?"

Judy rió de nuevo ante la idea. "No Lily, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?"

"Curiosidad."

"Claaaro," canturreó con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué dijo papá?" Preguntó la mayor, momentos después.

"Bromeó un poco. Ya sabes como es."

Lily mencionó algo al respecto que Judy no alcanzó a escuchar pues su atención se desvió a lo lejos, donde un camión de entregas se detenía justo en la entrada de su casa.

No necesitaba ser adivina para saber de quién se trataba. "Oh-oh."

Su hermana volteó también. "¿Qué pasa?" Y al notar que Judy comenzaba a caminar hacia esa dirección, la llamó de nuevo. "¡Hey! ¡Espera!"

Pero la coneja ya no se detuvo.

* * *

Entró corriendo a la casa, tan rápido que sus patas patinaron un poco al frenar. Esperaba haber llegado a tiempo, había puesto mucho empeño en ello, pero en cuanto miró a Gideon en la sala –y platicando con su madre, para variar– toda esperanza se esfumó.

" _Ahora sí estoy en problemas."_

"Hola Judy." La saludó el zorro en cuanto la vio. "Tanto tiempo sin verte", bromeó, para el pesar de la coneja.

"Hola", respondió esta, esperando que Gideon no hiciera más comentarios al respecto.

"Traje las tartas que prometí."

Judy sintió la mirada de su madre sobre ella. "Gracias."

"Me dijo Gideon que Nick y tú estuvieron hoy en su granja." Comentó Bonnie, provocando que Judy sonriera con nerviosismo.

"Fue una visita rápida, ya sabes."

"Seguro, hija."

"Sí," Gideon sonrió también, totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba pasando. "No se preocupe."

"Gracias Gideon, deja llevo esto a la cocina." Y tomando uno de los pasteles, se giró a él. "¿No gustas comer algo?"

"Estoy algo lleno, pero gracias señora Hopps."

Su madre se retiró a la cocina pero Judy sabía que ese asunto no había quedado ahí. Seguramente la reprendería cuando estuvieran a solas.

"Judy," Lily entró en ese momento, viéndose un poco agitada. "No vuelvas a irte así. Pensé que te había pasado..." y notando la presencia del zorro, detuvo los reclamos. "Oh, Gideon, hola."

"¡Lily!" Exclamó el otro, acercándose a ella. "Pero mira esa panza, parece que estás a punto de reventar."

La coneja lo miró molesta. "Gracias, qué amable."

"Por cierto," Gideon continuó. "El otro día mencionaste que te gustó la tarta de manzana, así que traje más."

Y moviéndose a un lado, Judy y su hermana pudieron ver otra pila de tartas esperándolas en la sala.

La expresión de Lily cambió rápidamente. "¡Oh pero qué lindo de tu parte!" Exclamó llena de felicidad. "No te hubieras molestado," y arrebatándole el pastel que tenía en sus manos, sonrió complacida. "Yo me llevaré esto. Por cierto, ¿ya conociste a Nick? Es amigo de Judy y un zorro también."

Judy arqueó una ceja. Estaba segura que eran las hormonas.

"Sí, Judy me lo presentó en la mañana."

Lily le echó una miradita a Judy, musitando un _"lo sabía"_ solo para ella. "En ese caso, ¿por qué no vas al patio con los demás? Mis hermanos están jugando fútbol con él. Si no tienes nada qué hacer, claro."

Gideon abrió los ojos emocionado. "Me encantaría."

"Judy, ¿lo llevas? En un momento los alcanzo."

La coneja suspiró. ¿Acaso tenía otra opción? "Por supuesto."

* * *

"¿Y cuántos días te quedarás por acá?" Era el tercer intento del zorro por hacerle plática y a Judy cada vez le costaba más trabajo contestar.

Lo observó sin dejar de caminar. "Probablemente una semana, no puedo faltar mucho tiempo en mi trabajo."

"¿Nick también se quedará?"

"No lo sé, aún no me ha dicho nada."

"¡Hey, Judy!" Uno de sus hermanos gritó en cuanto la vio llegar. "¡Creo que rompimos a Nick!"

"¡No es cierto!" Este respondió a lo lejos, tratando de alcanzarlos. "¡Estoy bien!"

"¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!"

La oficial sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¡Claro! ¡Gideon también se nos va a unir!"

Todos los conejos lo observaron durante un instante antes de comenzar a gritar un sin fin de cosas.

"¡Que esté en mi equipo!"

"¡No, en el mío!"

"¡Pero tú ya tienes a Nick!"

"¡Pues te lo cambio!"

"¡Chicos!" Judy trató de pararlos pero la risa le ganó. _"Pobre Nick."_

"¿Qué tiene de especial ese Gideon?" Le escuchó decir mientras se abría paso hacia ella, haciendo que Judy riera aún más.

"Quizá no fue el mejor de su clase pero era bastante bueno en los deportes," le explicó. "Siempre lo ponían a jugar en los partidos."

Nick bufó en respuesta. "Con ese tamaño, quién no. Seguro asustaba a todos los del equipo contrario."

La sonrisa no se le iba del rostro. "Algo así, solo mantente lejos de él."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno..." Judy trató de recordar aquellos tiempos en los que Gideon era temido por todos. "Solía jugar un poco pesado. Tenía esa reputación."

El zorro la miró escéptico. "¿Más que tus hermanos? No lo creo."

"No digas que no te lo advertí," comentó mientras encogía los hombros. Nick ni si quiera se molestó en contestar.

Y regresando al campo de juego, ambos equipos comenzaron a pasarse el balón de uno a uno. Gideon, tal y como ella lo había esperado, no había tardo en sacar una ventaja tremenda sobre los demás, adueñándose de la pelota casi la mayor parte del partido. Era casi imposible para los conejitos quitársela.

Pero no para Judy. La oficial había aprendido a utilizar su tamaño como una ventaja sobre animales más grandes, y escabulléndose a sus costados, logró quitarle el balón de una vez por todas. Sus hermanos –al menos los de su equipo– aclamaron contentos cuando la coneja anotó su primer gol.

"Fue suerte," Nick le dijo en cuanto pasó cerca de ella, sonriéndole en broma, mientras Judy le sacaba la lengua.

Los dos equipos continuaron jugando un par de minutos más, y a pesar de los intentos de Judy por equilibrar el marcador, era obvio que Gideon llevaba la delantera. En un intento desesperado Judy se colocó a su derecha y ambos comenzaron a correr tratando de rebasar al contrario.

La coneja estaba a punto de tomar el control de la pelota cuando Gideon se estampó en alguien más, provocando que ella se tambaleara también.

Para su fortuna esta vez no alcanzó a golpear el suelo. Pero Gideon y Nick sí.

Es cuanto logró estabilizarse se dirigió hacia ellos. Gideon se había levantado en un santiamén, pero el otro zorro no había corrido con la misma suerte. "¡Nick! ¿Estás bien?"

El susodicho se encontraba tendido en el pasto.

"Creo que necesita respirar," comentó uno de los conejos.

Judy se agachó para ponerse a su nivel y comprobar que no fuera nada serio. "Creo que solo fue el golpe."

Nick aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó su voz. "¿Zanahorias, eres tú?" Y con la menor gracia posible, le pasó una pata por toda la cara, como tratando de dar con ella.

Eso –y la mención del sobrenombre– hizo que todos los demás se soltaran a reír. "Le dijo Zanahorias, qué chistoso." Oyó a sus espaldas, provocando que su rostro se pusiera todo colorado.

Apartando su pata sin ningún cuidado, carraspeó. "Sí, soy yo. Ahora, ¿quieres levantarte? Ya vi que no fue nada grave."

Gideon se acercó también, mostrándose realmente afligido por lo sucedido. "Lo siento amigo, no te vi."

Esta vez Nick abrió los ojos, dedicándole una mirada de recelo. Judy decidió que era momento de interrumpir.

"Ven, vamos a levantarte."

* * *

Vaya, este capítulo me costó más de lo que pensaba y aún así no quedé del todo conforme, pero bueno x) ya ustedes me dirán qué les pareció. Por cierto, hoy traté de darme una vuelta por varias historias que he visto por aquí y no saben lo mucho que me encantaron. ¡Me quedé con ganas de leer más! Así que por favor, si saben de alguna que yo no conozca (ya sea de ustedes o de alguien más) no duden en recomendármela :) yo se los agradeceré eternamente.

El capítulo de hoy fue más de relleno pero en los siguientes ya se irá revelando quién es él/la/los que están detrás de todo esto. Así que le espera un largo futuro a esta historia (¡no dejen de mandarme sus teorías! Y sus sugerencias también). Por desgracia no tuve tiempo de darle una última revisada así que si encuentran algún errorcillo por ahí (o demasiadas palabras repetidas) hagan caso omiso xD.

¡Los quiero mucho! Sus comentarios me hacen el día, así como ver que se toman el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia que escribo con todo mi corazón. ¡Gracias, en serio!

Ahora sí, los reviews:

Guest: ¡Por favor dime quién eres! Jajaja ya en serio, me encantaría poder agradecerte por la idea tan buena que me diste. La había agregado a este capítulo pero decidí dejarla para el siguiente (de lo contrario este me habría quedado muy largo D:) pero ya la verás en el próximo y de verdad muchas gracias por sugerirlo. Si tienes más ideas adelante. ¡Saludos! ;; Matsubara: Ya sé, me tardé un poco con la charla pero por fin la puse en este capítulo xD lo siento si los hice esperar mucho. ¡Te mando un abrazo! ;; Waruiko: ¡Guay del Paraguay! Jajaja muchas gracias Waru, me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Verdad que Bogo es un amor? Y ni hablar de Nick xD te prometo que agregaré más puntos de vista de él. Pobre de Bonnie, al rato ella va a ser la del paro cardiaco xD. Y sobre tu teoría... Casi casi le aciertas, un 90% diría yo, solo por un detallito nada más que ya después descubrirás ;) procuraré no ser tan obvia a la próxima x) gracias de todo corazón. ;; Camiliny: Oww linda, que bueno que te gustó. ¡Luego me dices qué piensas de este! ¡Saludos! ;; Sorako: ¡Sorita muchas gracias! Que lindo comentario, me alegra mucho que esas escenas hayan sido de tu agrado, no sabes cómo me divertí escribiéndolas xD. ¡Y chan chan chan! Eso de somos de confianza lo puse a propósito ;) y más o menos ya tienes la idea de la trama que se avecina, con unas excepciones, ya lo verás. ¡Te mando un gra abrazo! ¡Gracias por el apoyo! ;; Guest 2: ¡Gracias corazón! ¡Un saludo!


	7. Sentimientos

Zootopia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.

* * *

 **Parachute (Paracaídas)**

7\. Sentimientos

"Esto bajará la hinchazón," Judy le indicó mientras le pasaba una bolsa con hielo. Recostado en la cama, Nick la tomó con su brazo bueno. El que Gideon no había alcanzado a golpear.

Judy estaba segura de que había sido un accidente. Después de todo, ella también había estado ahí y ni si quiera notó que Nick se encontraba tan cerca de ellos en el campo. Por lo cual no podía culparlo. Además, trasladarlo desde el patio hasta el segundo piso de la casa hubiera sido todo un desafío de no ser por el apoyo de Gideon, el cual fue el primero en ofrecerse a llevar al zorro a su habitación.

Para el descontento de Nick, obviamente, quien no dejó de renegar en todo el camino.

"Gracias."

Judy suspiró al ver las muecas que hacía Nick al colocar la bolsa cerca de su ojo. Esperaba que lo amoratado se le quitara en un par de días.

"De verdad lo siento mucho." Sus orejas se irguieron en dirección a Gideon, mientras este los observaba desde el pie de la cama. "No fue mi intención."

Por un momento Judy sintió pena por él, se veía bastante afligido.

"No te preocupes Gideon, esas cosas pasan."

"Si tú lo dices," Nick resopló, haciéndose notar por ambos y ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de la oficial. "¿Qué?"

"No," el otro zorro insistió, dando unos pasitos al frente. "Es mi error."

"Fue un accidente."

"No Judy, no habría pasado si hubiera puesto más atención al juego."

Nick refunfuñó desde su lugar. "¿Y ahora se da cuenta?"

Por fortuna Gideon no logró escucharlo. "Pero déjenme compensárselos."

Aquello no se lo esperaban. "No es necesario Gideon…" ella comenzó, en un intento por hacerlo desistir a la idea, pero el zorro parecía estar hablando solo.

"¡Claro que sí! Es más… Me comentaste que estaría aquí por pocos días, ¿no?" Judy tragó saliva al verse acorralada y no tuvo más remedio que asentir lentamente. "Pues bien, puedo aprovechar a llevarlos mañana al parque del centro. Estos días han estado presentando shows de magia, títeres y demás. Será divertido."

"Eh..." La coneja rió con nerviosismo. "Gracias Gideon, pero no creo que Nick…"

"¡Entonces es un hecho!"

Los dos oficiales lo miraron horrorizados.

"¿Sabes?" Nick se apresuró a contestar, dejándose caer dramáticamente en la cama. "Creo que el golpe me dejó peor de lo que pensaba. No siento las piernas."

A pesar de que ella también estaba desesperada, esa broma le pareció de mal gusto. "¡Hey!" Nick exclamó al sentir un coscorrón en la cabeza.

"Con eso no se juega," le regañó.

Gideon, por otra parte, mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si aquello fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en días. "En ese caso me despido, tengo que ir a terminar unas entregas."

"Gideon, sobre lo de mañana," Judy se paró de inmediato, buscando una forma de detenerlo. "No creo que sea…"

"No te preocupes Judy, yo vengo por ustedes temprano."

"No, yo me refería…" continuó mientras seguía a Gideon hasta la puerta.

"No seas modesta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes." Y agitando la mano a modo de despedida, salió de la habitación. "¡Nos vemos mañana!"

Ambos animales se quedaron un buen rato mirando a la puerta sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, como si no creyeran lo que les acababa de pasar.

Judy todavía podía escuchar su voz por los pasillos.

"¿Qué acaso no tiene amigos?" Nick soltó sin más, cruzándose de brazos. Olvidando, a su vez, que uno de ellos estaba lastimado. "Ouch."

"Ahora que lo mencionas, no." Comentó mientras pensaba en el lío en el que se habían metido. "Pero ya veremos cómo nos escondemos de él." Y viendo que Nick estaba teniendo dificultades para sostener el hielo, suspiró. "Déjame ver ese ojo."

La oficial se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y tomándolo por la barbilla, comenzó a inspeccionarlo.

"¿Qué? ¿Se ve muy mal?" Le preguntó al ver que su amiga hacía una mueca extraña.

"Un poco, pero es por el color. Debiste meter las patas."

"Uno de tus hermanos me colgaba del brazo, ¿qué esperabas?"

Judy sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Espera, te pondré algo."

La coneja se levantó y tomó de una mesita la pomada que Bonnie le había dado al ver el estado de Nick. "Mamá dice que con esto amanecerás mejor."

"No recuerdo que haya dicho eso."

 _Bonnie se había llevado ambas manos a la boca. "¿Pero qué lo golpeó? ¿Un camión?" El comentario fue tan sincero que hizo que todos rieran. Todos menos Nick, claro._

El mero recuerdo le volvió a sacar otra risita. "Zanahorias, no es gracioso."

"Sabes que sí." Canturreó contenta. "Ahora, quédate quieto mientras te pongo esto."

Nick resopló una vez más antes de obedecer. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Judy se acercó a él y comenzó a untar un poco de aquella sustancia en su mano. Olía bastante mal, justo como ella lo recordaba, pero el remedio solía ser efectivo.

El zorro frunció la nariz con disgusto. "¿Con qué esta hecha esa cosa? Huele horrible."

"Shh, ya te acostumbrarás." Sabía que lo siguiente era colocar la pomada en su cara ¿dónde más, si no? Pero apenas caía en cuenta de que, para ello, tenía que acercase a él. Más de lo que ya estaba. "Eh… Nick, ¿puedes mover tu cabeza hacia…?"

"¿Así?" El susodicho la interrumpió, girándose hacia ella.

Judy lo observó, empezándose a sentir nerviosa. "Así."

Él, por otra parte, no parecía estar perturbado en lo más mínimo. Tenía una expresión serena, casi cayendo en lo aburrido. Al instante, Judy sintió que sus hombros se relajaban. _"Es solo Nick,"_ se convenció a sí misma, _"no hay nada de qué preocuparme."_

Con esa idea en mente, la coneja se decidió a untarle la pomada de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, en cuanto su mano hizo contacto con el pómulo de Nick, este cerró los ojos con fuerza. "¡Lo siento!" Exclamó asustada. "¿Te lastimé?"

"N-no," le dijo entre dientes, mirando hacia otra parte. "Solo ten más cuidado."

Y así lo hizo. Para el segundo intento Judy acercó su pata con mayor delicadeza, asegurándose de que el tacto fuera mínimo para poder medir la presión que colocaba en la zona. Comprobando una vez más que Nick no mostrara ninguna molestia, tomó aquello como señal para continuar. A partir de ahí sus movimientos fueron suaves y más lentos, esparciendo la sustancia con cuidado, cerca del párpado y por el resto del pómulo.

Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de lo concentrada que estaba hasta que la respiración de Nick se convirtió en todo lo que alcanzaba a oír. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa posición? Si alguien entrara en ese momento, cualquiera podría pensar que ellos…

Judy sintió su cara ruborizarse en ese instante. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar eso? Lo peor es que sus dedos habían dejado de moverse y estaba segura que Nick no tardaría en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Necesitaba hacer algo y rápido, el silencio que los envolvía comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más incómodo.

No contaba con que su mente la traicionaría. _"Estamos tan cerca."_ Aquel pensamiento fugaz la hizo voltear hacia él, sintiendo su corazón latir como nunca. _"Demasiado cerca."_

Y ella no podía recordar la última vez que habían estado de esa manera.

" _Quizá porque nunca pasó,"_ pensó sin poder despegar la vista de su rostro. " _O habría notado el tamaño de sus pestañas. Son tan largas."_ Hizo una pausa, tratando de estudiar cada una de sus facciones _. "Su nariz no es tan ancha como la de otros zorros, la de él es más delgada."_ Sonrió inconscientemente, apreciando por primera vez los rasgos a los que estaba tan acostumbrada. _"Y sus ojos…"_

"Son tan verdes."

Y en cuanto la mirada de Nick se volvió hacia ella, supo que había cometido un grave error.

"¿Perdón?"

" _Oh, no, no, no."_ ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso en voz alta?

Poniéndose tan roja como le era posible, Judy quitó la mano de su rostro como si el mero contacto la quemara. "Tus ojos," se apresuró en contestar. "Son, ya sabes, verdes."

Nick levantó una ceja, cuestionando su comportamiento. "Qué observadora."

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo que la comprometiera aún más, el celular de Nick vibró en la mesa de a lado, sacándolos de su desconcierto. "¡Y-yo voy por él!" Gritó con demasiado entusiasmo.

Mientras alcanzaba el teléfono, su corazón trataba de retomar su ritmo normal. _"Qué alivio, ¿en qué estaba pensando?"_ Intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente Judy se sentó de nuevo a la orilla de la cama, devolviéndole el celular con una sonrisa un tanto exagerada.

"¿Qué?" El zorro comenzaba a asustarse. "¿De verdad me veo tan mal?"

"No, para nada…" No obstante, el móvil vibró una vez más, haciendo que ambos se giraran a él. Judy contuvo la respiración en cuanto vio de quién se trataba.

" _Catherine,"_ logró leer antes de que Nick desviara la llamada. Eso hizo que la coneja levantara la vista de inmediato.

No estaba segura si Nick había se había dado cuenta de esto o si había sido su expresión de sorpresa la que la delató, pero en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron Judy se sintió expuesta otra vez.

Nick entrecerró los ojos, estudiándola. "Judy, ayer no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte algo."

Su naricilla dio un respingo. "¿Sobre qué?"

"El motivo por el cual querías leer mis mensajes," le aclaró, mostrándose bastante serio sobre el tema. "Nunca lo dijiste."

Judy trató de sonreír para aligerar la situación. "No era nada importante."

"Seguramente lo era, antes jamás habías tomado mi celular sin permiso."

El zorro no lo había dicho con afán de acusarla, o al menos esa impresión le había dado. Ya habían resuelto ese problema y era normal que quisiera saber, después de todo Judy aún le debía una buena explicación.

Y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Así que lo observó por un par de segundos más, reuniendo todo el valor que podía. "Solo... no vayas a burlarte, ¿de acuerdo?" Y al ver que el zorro asentía, continuó. "Quería... Bueno, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que salí con Clawhauser al cine?"

"Sí, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?"

"Espera, a eso voy." Suspiró. Sería más difícil de lo que creía. "Ese día los dos te vimos... con una acompañante."

Él parpadeó sin comprender. "¿Me vieron?"

"Sí, en una cafetería. Era una zorra, muy bonita por cierto," agregó.

Nick aún se veía bastante sorprendido. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Porque no quería incomodarte con preguntas tontas. Tú rara vez me cuentas sobre tu vida y bueno," bajó la mirada. "No quería que te sintieras obligado. Supuse que me lo dirías cuando fuera su momento."

"¿Decirte qué?" Nick negó con la cabeza, exhausto. "Judy, ¿por qué querías leer mis mensajes?"

"Porque un día antes vi que habías recibido un mensaje de una tal Catherine y solo... Quería comprobar si era la misma."

"¿Y no pudiste preguntármelo directamente?"

"No," agachó las orejas, sintiéndose culpable de nuevo. "Lo sé, fue tonto de mi parte. Lo siento."

"Judy," el zorro respiró hondo, tomando una de sus manos entre las de él. "De ahora en adelante quiero que me digas las cosas a mi. Se supone que somos amigos."

Aquel gesto hizo que la coneja sonriera. "Créeme que me di cuenta de mi error ese día," le aseguró, mirando una vez más hacia sus patas entrelazadas. "Jamás debí de tomar tu celular. Lo siento de verdad, Nick."

El zorro correspondió la sonrisa. "Está bien, eso ya quedó arreglado. Pero ¿por qué era tan importante que supieras quién era?"

"No lo sé. Me imaginé que era importante para ti."

"¿Solo porque nos viste juntos un día?"

Judy rió al verlo de esa manera. "Cuando lo dices así suena absurdo."

"Porque lo es." Le expresó con calma. "¿Acabó el interrogatorio, oficial?" Preguntó después, al ver que la coneja se había quedado callada.

"Espera…" Aún le quedaba algo más que aclarar. "Tú dijiste que tenias a alguien especial, " comenzó. "¿No se trataba de ella?"

"¿Catherine?" Inquirió divertido. "No, ella fue especial en su momento. Ahora solo somos amigos."

"Oh," la coneja no entendía por qué pero aquello le había causado un gran alivio. "O sea que... ¿ustedes fueron novios?"

Nick hizo una mueca de disgusto al oírla. "Novios es una palabra demasiado seria."

Judy no se veía muy convencida. "¿Quién es, entonces?" Insistió nuevamente. "Tu animal especial."

"No sé Zanahorias." Nick rodó los ojos de manera divertida. "Ahora se me vienen muchos a la mente. Mi madre, un par de amigos, Finnick incluso." Los dos rieron un poco ante la mención de ese último. "Y tú, por su puesto."

Cuando Nick hacía ese tipo de comentarios, a veces –solo a veces– la hacían sentir que ella significaba algo más para él. Que era diferente. "Por supuesto," Judy repitió con él, un poco avergonzada de sus pensamientos. "Pero aquella vez hablábamos de algo más que solo amistad."

El zorro volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

"Me dijiste que podía decirte todo lo que pensara," le recordó.

"No me refería a todo," sonrió sin dejar de contemplarla. "Pero bueno, ¿qué quieres saber?"

Judy guardó silencio mientras meditaba su respuesta. _"¿Realmente, qué quiero saber?"_ Habían tantas preguntas en su mente. _"¿Se trata de mi, acaso? ¿Tú también puedes sentirlo? ¿Esta calidez que se extiende cuando estás tan cerca?"_

" _¿Es normal que yo lo sienta?"_

Y aunque deseaba contestar cada una de ellas, al final se fue por la más sencilla. "¿Es linda?"

Nick no tardó en reírse. "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

Judy, por su parte, sentía sus mejillas arder. _"¡Y encima se ríe!"_ ¿No se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era para ella? "¡Solo contesta!"

"Bien, bien", el zorro entrecerró los ojos juguetonamente. "Sí, es muy bonita. Aunque a veces ni ella misma se da cuenta."

Aquella respuesta la hizo sentir un poco desanimada. Era imposible que el término _"muy bonita"_ aplicara para alguien que se la pasaba todo el día en un traje de policía. "¿Es inteligente?" Dijo en su lugar, tratando de no verse demasiado afectada.

Nick fingió meditarlo demasiado. "Bastante," le dijo con seguridad, acercándose un poquito más a ella. "Más de lo que me gustaría admitir."

Los ojos de Judy se iluminaron al instante. Eso era algo que definitivamente él usaría para describirla a ella. "¿La conoces desde hace mucho?"

"No lo sé," Judy escuchaba atenta, sin perderse una sola de sus palabras. "A veces siento que la conozco de toda la vida."

"Yo… ¿la conozco?"

"Tal vez." Replicó en un susurro, haciendo que ella contuviera la respiración. "Aunque no me lo creerías si te lo dijera."

Sintió su corazón latir como nunca. _"¿Podría ser...? ¿Será posible?"_ Eran tantas emociones que no lograba comprender y todo a causa de él: su mirada, el tono de su voz, su cercanía. Judy aún podía sentir las manos de Nick sobre la suya y el calor que emanaba de ellas. Era una sensación muy diferente a lo que había sentido antes.

Solo deseaba que sus ojos dijeran más. Aquel zorro podía llegar a ser todo un misterio cuando se lo proponía.

"Podrías intentarlo, ya sabes."

Su risa inundó la habitación. "Pero qué coneja tan más necia. A ver, ¿por qué es tan importante que lo sepas? ¿No estarás pensando en chantajearme con esa información, verdad?"

Era obvio que no se lo estaba tomando en serio.

"Nick," Judy suspiró, agarrándolo desprevenido. "Porque tú eres importante para mi."

El zorro dejó de reír en ese instante. "Oh," murmuró, desviando la mirada. "Tú también lo eres Zanahorias."

"Y no, no pensaba chantaje..."

"Judy," le detuvo, mostrándose inseguro por primera vez. "Es por eso que no tiene caso seguir con esta conversación. Yo... no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros."

" _Yo tampoco,"_ dijo en sus adentros. La sola idea la hacía estremecerse. Su amistad era lo más valioso que tenía, no podía –no, no soportaría– perderla. Eso era a lo que más le temía y la razón por la cual, durante todo ese tiempo, ella jamás se había permitido pensar en Nick como algo más que un buen amigo.

Pero ahora, encontrándose en esa habitación, solos y a centímetros de él, Judy había dejado a esos sentimientos divagar.

Quizá no le haría daño pensar en Nick de esa manera. Después de todo esos sentimientos eran parte de ella, siempre estuvieron ahí.

Y quizá, solo quizá, si él sentía lo mismo las cosas no tendrían por qué cambiar.

"No será así." Y Judy sonrió, tratando de transmitirle un poco de seguridad. "No dejaré que nada vuelva a separarnos."

"¿Segura? Porque creo recordar que siempre eres tú la que se encarga de hacerlo."

La oficial negó con la cabeza, divertida. "Y con nada me refiero a mi. Así que hazte a la idea de que seremos amigos por mucho, mucho tiempo."

Esa era su forma de decirle que esta bien. Que pase lo que pase, por mucho que puedan cambiar las cosas, todo estaría bien.

"No te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí, Nick Wilde."

Pero él no respondió al instante. Parecía estar debatiendo algo en su cabeza, observándola como si tratara de descubrir algo en ella. "Eso me queda bastante claro," murmuró al final.

Judy estaba decidida a decirle lo que sentía, sin darse cuenta de la expresión que el otro portaba. Una un tanto extraña. "Pero no cambiemos de tema. Ibas a decirme de quién se trataba," le recordó mientras le daba un ligero apretón a sus manos.

Uno que él le devolvió antes de retirarlas. "No tiene caso Judy. No la conoces," habló con cierta indiferencia, volviendo a inclinarse en el respaldo. "Solo estaba bromeando."

Ese comentario la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué había querido decir?

"Oh." Soltó en cuanto por fin lo comprendió.

No, no se trataba de ella. Nunca lo fue.

En todo ese tiempo Nick había estado hablando de alguien más.

"Pero bueno," el zorro sacó de nueva cuenta el celular, mostrándose muy interesado él. "¿No dijiste que querías ver las fotos que tomaste en el almacén de los Grey?"

Judy asintió por inercia. Algo se había roto dentro de ella, haciendo que le costara respirar.

Ni si quiera podía verlo a los ojos. "Claro. Deja voy por mi teléfono," dijo de prisa, tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta de inmediato.

No sabía ni cómo había logrado ponerse de pie, las piernas apenas si la sostenían. Pero antes de salir, antes de escapar de allí, algo la hizo detenerse.

Necesitaba saber.

"¿La conoceré?" Le cuestionó mientras le daba la espalda. "¿Algún día?"

Nick tardó en responder. "No lo creo."

Y sin esperar nada más, salió del cuarto.

* * *

Cerró la puerta con las manos temblorosas, recargando la frente en su superficie. El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor y si no fuera por la perilla –de la cual se sostenía con fuerza– estaba segura de que estaría en el suelo.

¿Nick y ella? Seguramente Gideon debió de haberla golpeado también ¿o qué otra explicación le podía dar a esas ideas de su cabeza?

"¿En qué estaba pensando?" Murmuró contra la puerta, soltando todo el aire que había aguantado hasta su habitación.

O mejor dicho ¿qué le hizo pensar que Nick se refería a ella?

¿Los sobrenombres, las bromas pesadas? ¿En qué momento aquel zorro le había sugerido que podría sentir algo más?

"Nunca lo hizo," respondió con un hilo de voz. "Todo fue idea mía."

Realmente lo supo desde mucho antes, cuando se encontraba a sí misma pensando en él durante horas, por las cosas más mínimas. Como algún chiste tonto que le había dicho y el cual le había parecido más divertido de lo normal, o cierta mirada dirigida únicamente a ella. Eran esas pequeñas cosas las que la hacían irse a dormir con una sonrisa.

Tampoco pudo evitar recordar todas las veces en que Nick estuvo ahí para ella: desde el inicio, cuando prácticamente lo obligó a ayudarla en el caso de los depredadores; las veces en las que le había insistido que la acompañara a algún lugar al que no quería ir –y al que terminaba yendo de igual manera–; o aquella vez que se enfermó y Nick no se despegó de su lado, con todo y los mocos y el mal humor.

Incluso ahora había viajado cientos de kilómetros solamente para verla, aún cuando había sido una pésima amiga con él.

 _"Justo como ahora,"_ reflexionó amargamente. Eso era lo que más le dolía, el no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que pasaba. "¿En qué estaba pensando?" Repitió una vez más, sintiendo el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros.

Jamás debió poner en riesgo su amistad.

Porque ahora lo entendía, ella era la del problema, no Nick.

 _¿En qué momento aquel zorro le había sugerido que podía sentir algo más?_ La pregunta estuvo mal formulada desde el principio, en especial cuando fue ella quien lo malinterpretó todo, la que vio algo más que una amistad.

Al menos ahora lo sabía, el por qué le había afectado tanto lo de Catherine o por qué había insistido tanto con lo del animal especial.

Porque en el fondo esperaba que se tratara de ella.

* * *

Regresar a su habitación había sido de las cosas más difíciles a las que se había enfrentado. Y no es que menospreciara su trabajo de policía –que vaya, le había costado– pero al menos en la Academia se habían tomado la molestia de enseñarle.

Y Judy, sobre el amor, apenas si entendía las bases. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de actuar en esos casos? ¿Entrar y fingir que todo estaba bien?

"Eso sería como volver a ocultarle algo a Nick." Y eso era lo último que quería hacer.

Aunque claro, después de aquel interrogatorio lo más probable es que él ya lo supiera. Y si ese era el caso, Judy estaba decidida a aceptar cualquier respuesta que el zorro le quisiera dar.

"No dejaré que nada vuelva a separarnos."

Así tuviera que deshacerse de sus sentimientos, seguiría su promesa hasta el final.

"Cajas, cajas..." con una expresión de total aburrimiento pasaba su dedo por la pantalla, una y otra vez, hasta poner los ojos como platos. "¡Espera!"

Judy dio un brinco desde su asiento. "¿¡Qué!?"

"Oh, solo son más cajas."

Si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba Judy estaba segura de que le habría propinado un buen golpe, por asustarla de esa manera.

Por otro lado, verlo sonreír la hacía sentir más tranquila. Apenas había puesto un pie dentro de su recamara cuando Nick comenzó a atacarla de preguntas. _"¿Por qué tardaste tanto? No me mientas Zanahorias, ¿fuiste a cenar verdad? Desde aquí puedo oler tu engaño."_

No, aquello no se lo había esperado.

Las cosas marcharon bien después de eso, estuvieron un rato más platicando, riendo, como si nada hubiera pasado. A lo mejor había sido demasiado paranoica o quizá Nick no había querido hacerla pasar por un momento incómodo, no había forma de saberlo. Pero si Nick se había dado cuenta, si de verdad había visto lo que ella sentía, seguramente había decidido no comentar nada al respecto.

Y probablemente era lo mejor.

"Te dije que no había gran cosa en ese almacén."

Judy volvió a darle un vistazo a la imagen en su celular. "No entiendo. No hay nada que pudiera tener relación con las marcas que vimos en la entrada."

"Quizá es ahí donde deberíamos de buscar."

"Pero no pude sacar ninguna foto." Suspiró derrotada. "Lo mejor será que regresemos otro día."

"Pero," Nick levantó una mano, llamando su atención. "Esta vez hay que investigar sus horarios de esa familia. Si nos vuelven a ver ahí no creo que nos sea muy fácil zafarnos."

"Va a ser difícil. Mamá se molesta cada que saco el tema de los Grey."

"¿Quizá si hablas con algún conocido?" Sugirió.

Judy negó con la cabeza, pensativa. "Solo se hará más sospechoso." Y aunque le costara admitirlo, sabía que no tenía otra opción. "Creo que tendremos que salir con Gideon después de todo."

Nick rodó los ojos al oír su respuesta. "Olvídalo, prefiero que me atrape husmeando en su casa que…" pero entonces una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios. "O sal tú con él mientras yo entro en la bodega."

La oficial se cruzó de brazos. "Tú solo quieres librarte de esa salida."

"¿Pero apoco no es una buena idea?"

Judy suspiró de nuevo. "Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque pasar toda la tarde sola con Gideon… digamos que no es una idea muy reconfortante."

La sonrisa se le borró en un instante. "¿Sabes qué? Pensándolo mejor nadie irá con Gideon. He dicho."

"Pero…"

El rechinar de la puerta hizo que los dos voltearan en su dirección.

"Chicos, ¿no piensan bajar a cenar?"

La coneja miró el reloj, ninguno de los dos había notado lo tarde que era. "Claro mamá, en seguida vamos."

"Bien, porque preparé unos buenos grillos al pastor para Nick."

La cara se le iluminó al escuchar aquello. "Se oye delicioso señora Hopps."

"En ese caso dense prisa, ya todos los demás empezaron."

"En seguida," y mientras esperaba que la coneja saliera del cuarto, se volvió hacia él. "Digas lo que digas, ya está decidido."

"¿Qué? Oye, espera… ¡Judy!"

* * *

" _Que te diviertas en tu cita"_ era el último mensaje que Nick le había enviado.

"¡¿Qué le pasa?!" Exclamó en cuanto lo vio, haciendo que varios animales se giraran hacia ella. ¿Encima tenía el descaro de hacerle burla?

Contestó tan rápido como se lo permitían sus dedos. _"¡Que no es una cita!"_

"Judy… ¿está todo bien?"

La coneja tenía el celular prácticamente pegado a la cara cuando miró a Gideon. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba ahí.

"S-sí, todo bien. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?" Trató de reírse con naturalidad pero su nerviosismo la delató. "¿Soy yo o hace mucho calor?"

Su risa murió junto con su intento por aligerar la situación.

Gideon parecía un poco asustado por ello. "Eso creo… Eh, ¿quieres ir por algo de tomar? No sé, ¿un te helado?"

"¡Sí!" Por lo menos su sonrisa fue sincera esta vez. "Te helado suena bien."

Así pues, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar indicado. El parque era pequeño a comparación de los que había en Zootopia, sin tantos juegos coloridos o pistas de patinaje, pero sí rodeado de un ambiente de familiaridad. Muchas de las caras se le hacían conocidas, todos eran vecinos con los que había crecido y tratado desde niña.

Sentía nostalgia de estar en aquel lugar. Eran tantos recuerdos.

"¿Entonces Nick nos alcanzará más tarde?" Preguntó el zorro, luego de un rato.

"Sí, en cuanto mis hermanos lo dejen libre. Ya sabes como son, querían mostrarle un par de juegos más."

Gideon sonrió. "Me imagino."

Judy se acomodó en un banco de color naranja brillante y disfrutó de la sensación de simplemente sentarse y reflexionar. Su vida había sido tan agitada últimamente, con las exigencias de su trabajo y el ritmo frenético de la vida en la ciudad. Se sentía tranquila de solo estar ahí, en medio de todos los árboles.

Hasta que su celular vibró en su bolsillo.

" _Nick: Si va por ti hasta tu casa entonces lo es."_

La coneja resopló molesta. _"Yo paso por ti casi todos los días"_ comenzó a escribir pero después se arrepintió. Aquel era terreno peligroso.

" _Solo estaba siendo cortés, eso es todo."_

Meditó su respuesta y en otro mensaje agregó: _"Es una pena que tú no lo entiendas."_

" _Nick: ¿Estás diciendo que yo no lo soy?"_

"Judy, ¿prefieres negro o de limón?"

"¿Eh?" Soltó sin comprender. Había estado tan ensimismada con el celular que no escuchó nada de lo que su vecino le dijo.

"Que si quieres té negro o de limón," le repitió.

"De limón, por favor."

Se suponía que ella iría con Gideon para distraerlo mientras Nick hacía lo suyo, pero ni si quiera podía prestarle atención si traía el teléfono encima.

Si seguía así terminaría apagándolo.

" _Deja ya de estar mandándome mensajes."_

"Aquí tienes Judy."

Ni si quiera había guardado el móvil cuando ya estaba vibrando de nuevo.

"Gracias Gideon, ¿cuánto costó?"

El zorro encogió los hombros. "Mira, creo que el espectáculo de títeres ya va a comenzar."

La oficial ya había sacado la cartera. "Pero el dinero…"

"Déjalo, luego me lo das."

Judy se ruborizó un poco. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Nick diciéndole _"te lo dije"._

Hablando de él... _"Nick: Coneja abusiva."_

"En lugar de que se pusiera a buscar," refunfuñó en respuesta, provocando que Gideon se volteara.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

La coneja tuvo que parar en seco para evitar chocar con él. "Eh… que vi unos asientos libres por allá," señaló hacia atrás y por suerte había dado justo en el blanco.

"En ese caso vamos antes de que los ocupen."

Aprovechó esa oportunidad para contestar el mensaje. _"¿Ya entraste a la granja?"_

" _Nick: ¿qué granja?"_

"¿Es en serio?" Soltó en voz alta, ganándose otra mirada de Gideon. "Quiero decir… ¿Es en serio que ya no hay lugares?"

"Judy, acabas de señalarme…"

"¡Oh, que es verdad!" Rió con nerviosismo. "No me hagas caso, tu sigue caminando."

Devolvió la vista al teléfono rápidamente. _"Nick, no es gracioso. ¿Dónde estás?"_

" _Nick: Adivina."_

Aquello era el colmo. ¿Qué acaso no se podía tomar algo en serio?

Apenas estaba escribiendo una amenaza lo suficientemente convincente cuando el nombre de Nick apareció en su pantalla.

"¿Cómo se le ocurre marcarme ahora?" Había considerado desviar la llamada hasta que recordó lo que habían dicho antes de despedirse.

" _Si algo pasa no dudes en llamarme."_

"¡Hola Nick!" Fingió repentina sorpresa para que Gideon no sospechara. "¿Dices que ya vienes para…?"

"¡Judy!" Su voz se escuchaba agitada. "¡Me descubrieron!"

"¿Q-qué?" Se pegó el teléfono a la oreja, tratando de distinguir de entre todos los ruidos que se oían. "¿Qué esperas para salir de ahí?"

"¡No, es que ya no tengo a dónde…!"

Y entonces se cortó la llamada.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, que descaro el mío de estar actualizando hasta hoy. Siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar, quise hacerlo antes pero la escuela no me dejó :C espero que de alguna manera este capítulo los compense.

Me gustaría aclarar algunas cositas para evitar confusiones. No quise darle un título a los sentimientos de Judy porque sería complicado, al menos para alguien que apenas reconoce que los tiene, darse cuenta qué tan grandes son. Gustar, querer, pienso que todo eso ya está implícito en su relación (después de todo son buenos amigos). Ahora que si hablamos de amar, siento que se acerca bastante pero aún es un gran salto para llegar hasta ese punto. Y ya sé, ya sé, siempre tomo el camino laaaargo pero es que me gustan las historias de romance lento, las que se van dando solitas (no me odien D:) pero no se desesperen, a partir de ahorita las cosas van a fluir con mayor velocidad, se los prometo.

Ahora, es obvio que Nick sí se refería a Judy, ¿verdad? Espero que eso si haya quedado claro e.e y la única razón por la que mintió fue por el comentario de esta _"así que hazte a la idea de que seremos amigos por mucho, mucho tiempo."_ No fue con mala intención xD pero dicho así suena un poco cortante, ¿no lo creen? Y quiero agradecer enormemente a Sorako por la idea (¡no sabes como me sirvió!) ella la sugirió desde el capítulo anterior y simplemente me encantó, era la situación perfecta para que los dos hablaran sobre lo que sentían por el otro (sin decirlo directamente). Así que si tienen más ideas no duden en sugerirlas :) a mi me encanta leerlas.

Hablando de eso, por lo mismo de la escuela en esta ocasión no pude contestar sus reviews pero les aseguro que los vi, cada uno de ellos (y varias veces, de camino a la escuela, en mis horas libres, antes de dormir, siempre me emociono al leerlos). Por lo cual les pido una disculpa enorme, pero les prometo que los responderé en el transcurso de la semana. Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos (y tan graciosos xD) ustedes son el principal motivo por el cual escribo esta historia.

¡Los quiero! Quejas, sugerencias, amenazas, todo es bien recibido xD.


	8. Decisiones

Zootopia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.

* * *

 **Parachute (Paracaídas)**

8\. Decisiones

 _Y entonces se cortó la llamada._

"¿Nick?" Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. _Dos, tres,_ y aún no había respuesta. _Cuatro, cinco_. Contuvo la respiración, mirando perpleja hacia el teléfono. _"Esto no puede estar pasando."_

"¿Judy? ¿Qué ocurre?"

El tiempo no dejaba de correr. Necesitaba hacer algo, _pero ya_.

"Lo siento." Fue lo único que alcanzó a contestar antes de ponerse de pie. No podía quedarse ahí, no cuando Nick podría estar en peligro. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. "Tengo que irme."

Sin dar más explicaciones salió corriendo del lugar, abriéndose paso entre todos los animales que llegaban a ver el show y ganándose, a su vez, algunos reproches por su falta de delicadeza. "¡Lo siento! ¡Con permiso!"

Por fortuna no tardó en encontrar la salida y en cuanto tuvo una pata afuera, se detuvo para respirar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, todo había pasado tan rápido.

" _Si algo le pasa… si le hacen daño yo…"_ Cerró los ojos ante la idea. No, pensar así no la llevaría a nada. Tenía que mantener la cordura, buscar una solución rápida.

Fue entonces cuando su mirada distinguió un par de taxis estacionados en las orillas del parque.

" _Si Nick estaba en la granja entonces es ahí a donde tengo que ir."_

No perdió más tiempo y de un salto se colocó de nuevo en el camino, sin importarle lo demás. Llegó tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitieron y justo cuando había abierto la puerta del carro, alguien más la cerró en sus narices.

"¿Pero qué…?" Sus ojos se toparon con otros verdes, exaltados.

"Espera," logró pronunciar mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. "Judy, ¿en… qué estabas… pensando?"

Y entonces, allí estaba él. Apareciendo de la nada, bastante vivo, extremidades todavía intactas.

Nick Wilde.

Por un momento creyó que se trataba de un sueño. Todo parecía tan irreal.

Pero tampoco podía negar la realidad de esos enormes ojos verdes clavados en los de ella, que la miraban con desesperación.

Era su Nick –no había duda alguna– y lo mejor de todo es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

"¡Oh Nick!" Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la coneja lo atrapó en un abrazo. "¡Estás bien!"

"Zanahorias…" respondió este, con un hilo de voz. "No puedo… respirar."

Pero Judy estaba demasiado feliz como para prestar atención a lo que el otro le decía. "¡No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba! Por un momento pensé que te habían… que…"

" _Que te habían capturado"_ quiso decir. Aunque, obviamente, ese no era el caso.

Y soltando un poco su agarre, fue ahí donde todo comenzó a tener sentido. Nick estaba ahí _,_ a salvo.

Lo cual solo podía significar una cosa…

Judy abrió los ojos por completo. "¡No lo puedo creer!" Soltó sin más, alejándose de él. "¡Me mentiste Nicholas Wilde!"

El susodicho la miró espantado. "¿Qué? Espera, Zanahorias…"

¿Cómo había sido capaz?

"¿¡En qué estabas pensando tú!?" Su cara empezaba a ponerse roja del coraje. Jamás se imaginó que jugaría con algo así. Al menos no con algo tan serio. "¿Pensaste que sería gracioso, eh? ¿Hacerme creer que estabas en peligro?"

El zorro miraba a todos partes mientras que, con sus manos, le hacía una seña para que se calmara. "No es así, Judy, déjame explicarte."

"¿¡Explicarme qué!? ¿¡Cómo me viste la cara!?"

"¡Judy!" Le reprendió en un tono severo. "¿Quieres bajar la voz? Van a pensar que te estoy atacando."

"¡Pues que lo crean!"

"Bien." Espetó, cruzándose de brazos. "Haz lo que quieras. La que vive aquí eres tú, no yo."

Judy abrió la boca para replicar pero, al ver que varias miradas se habían vuelto hacia ellos, comprendió lo que Nick trataba de decirle.

"Oh…" Murmuró con las orejas caídas. Sin duda, muchos de esos rostros le eran familiares. Era lo único que le faltaba.

"¿Se van a subir al carro, sí o no?" Les preguntó entonces el chofer del taxi, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento.

"No, perdone." Judy se apresuró a contestar, moviéndose de ahí lo más rápido posible. Todavía podía escuchar a algunas cabras murmurando sobre lo ocurrido.

Caminaba con la cabeza en alto. _"Zorro tonto, todo es su culpa."_ Y aún así, cada paso que daba la hacía sentir menos furiosa con él. En el fondo solo esperaba que ninguno de esos animales la hubiera reconocido. Un chisme como esos no tardaría en hacerle llegar a sus padres y ya bastante fama tenían los zorros en ese pueblo como para agregarle algo más a la lista.

Nick no tardó en alcanzarla. "¿Vas a dejar que te explique?"

El simple hecho de ver su rostro la hacía sentir molesta de nuevo. "¿Qué me vas a explicar?" Esta vez utilizó un tono más suave, sin pararse a escucharlo. "¿Qué fue muy divertido verme correr como loca por todo el parque?"

"¿Divertido?" Nick se detuvo en seco. "Zanahorias, casi pierdo un pulmón al tratar de alcanzarte."

"¿Alcanzarme? ¿A mi?"

El zorro suspiró. "Yo estaba a unos metros de ustedes cuando te hice esa llamada. El plan era sorprenderlos un poco, su cita…"

"¡Que no era una cita!"

"Su salida," corrigió de inmediato, "ya se veía bastante aburrida así como estaba. Solo quise darle un poco de emoción, eso es todo. Jamás pensé que saldrías corriendo de esa manera."

"¿Pues qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara a ver el espectáculo de títeres mientras tú estabas en problemas?"

Nick se mostró bastante ofendido. "Por supuesto que no, ¿acaso no las vistes? Esas marionetas no eran más que calcetines malhechos. Créeme, no te perdiste de nada."

Judy entrecerró los ojos al ver una sonrisita asomar en su rostro. ¿Es que acaso no se podía tomar nada en serio?

"¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de burlarte!"

"Mira, ya estás gritando otra vez." El zorro levantó las manos al aire. "Voy a empezar a llorar, al menos así creerán que eres tú la que está terminando conmigo."

"¡Urg, no tienes remedio!" Exclamó con las mejillas sonrojadas. De todos los chistes justo tenía que usar _ese_. "¿Sabes lo mucho que me preocupé cuando escuché tu llamada? Nick, creí que algo te malo te había pasado."

Esta vez fue él quien bajó las orejas.

"Tienes razón, creo que no pensé en eso." Murmuró mientras pasaba una mano por su cuello, avergonzado. "No era mi intención asustarte así."

Judy lo estudió por un largo tiempo, dándole una mirada escéptica. Era difícil creer que Nick pudiera estar arrepentido, especialmente cuando ella misma había sido víctima de muchas de sus bromas, desde comentarios sarcásticos que la coneja no entendía –y que llegaba a tomarse muy en serio– hasta chistes que la involucraban a ella –o a su especie, si se sentía especialmente creativo– por lo cual no sabía qué esperar.

" _Definitivamente un día de estos me va a sacar canas verdes."_

Al final fue él quien rompió el silencio. "Vamos Zanahorias, ¿no piensas quedarte ahí todo el día, o sí?" Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el zorro extendió sus brazos a lo largo de sus lados. "¿Me perdonas?"

La coneja frunció el ceño ligeramente. Oh no, un abrazo no la haría olvidar aquel asunto tan fácil. "Aún sigo muy molesta contigo."

"Lo sé y déjame decirte que te ves adorable cuando estás enojada."

Definitivamente ese tipo de comentarios no ayudaban.

"Nicholas Wilde, ni se te ocurra dar un paso más."

Continuó avanzando, ignorando sus intentos por alejarse de él. "¿Cómo es posible que exista tanto resentimiento en algo tan pequeño?"

"¿Qué dijiste? No, espera…" Judy intentó de detenerlo con ambas patas pero los brazos de Nick eran mucho más largos, por lo que le fue sencillo cubrirla con ellos. "¡Oye!"

Eso no hizo que dejara de poner resistencia.

"¿Acaso no conoces el espacio personal?" Con una de sus manos trató de empujar su cara lejos de la suya. Por desgracia, el contacto fue más duro de lo planeado.

"Ouch ¿Zanahorias, por qué siempre tienes que ser tan cruel?"

"¡Tú empezaste!"

"Ya te pedí perdón, ¿qué más quieres? ¿Qué me arrodille?"

Una risita se escapó de sus labios al escucharlo hablar así. "Oh cállate, no seas tan dramático."

Trató de ponerse seria, de alargar aquello un poco más para que pudiera aprender la lección. Vaya, que eso era lo menos que se merecía por haberla espantado de esa forma. Pero la sonrisa terminó por delatarla.

"¿Ves en lo que me has convertido?" Judy solo pudo negar con la cabeza, sin poder ocultar su risa. "Entonces… ¿me perdonas?"

Ese era el problema con Nick, nunca podía estar enojada con él por más de cinco minutos. Así que, al verse sin salida, suspiró. "¿Acaso tengo otra opción?"

"No, ambos sabemos que no puedes vivir sin mi."

A pesar de que deseaba que ese no fuera su caso, lo cierto era que el zorro no se equivocaba.

Claro, eso no significaba que él tuviera que saberlo.

"Yo-yo no estaría tan segura si fuera tú." Pretendió sonar desafiante, pero la cercanía de Nick hacía que no pudiera pensar de forma correcta. ¿No se suponía que debía de estar enojada con él? Porque si tomaba como referencia el calor que sentía en todo el rostro, obviamente no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Además, todavía podía sentir sus manos trazando formas en su espalda, casi de manera imperceptible. Y el simple movimiento hacía que su corazón diera brincos dentro de su pecho.

Necesitaba una excusa rápida.

"Puedes… ¿puedes soltarme? Los demás comienzan a vernos raro."

Pero Nick la sostenía con firmeza, sin ninguna intención de dejarla ir. "¿Ahora te avergüenzas de mi?"

"¿Eh? No… ¡No dije eso!"

"Lo sé Judy, cielos, estoy jugando." Rodó los ojos, divertido por su reacción. "Solo quiero estar seguro de que todo está bien entre nosotros."

Aunque todavía se sentía algo nerviosa de estar entre sus brazos, escuchar aquello la tranquilizó de manera considerable. "Si prometes no volverlo a hacer, entonces sí."

Por un momento creyó que Nick no la había oído pues sus ojos estaban en otro lado pero, al fijarse de nuevo, notó que el zorro la observaba a ella, con una mirada traviesa. "Lo prometo."

"Eso y una ida al cine," agregó, sonriendo de igual forma. "Con todo y palomitas."

"Con todo y palomitas. Concedido." La acercó un poquito más a él, sin dejar de abrazarla. "¿Algo más, su Real Alteza?"

"Eso es todo." Asintió complacida. "Y ya que aclaramos eso. ¿Me puedes soltar?"

"Por supuesto." Pero su respuesta se quedó ahí, pues el zorro se mantuvo en su misma posición.

Judy lo observó expectante. "Y… ¿qué esperas?"

"Solo dame un segundo Zanahorias." Susurró, con la mirada fija en algún punto detrás de ella. "Ya casi… Espera…"

Judy no comprendió al instante hasta que lo escuchó, esa voz ronca tan inconfundible.

"¡Judy, ahí estás!" La coneja alzó las orejas de inmediato, justo en el momento en que Nick musitaba un _"listo"_ y dejaba caer ambos brazos a sus costados.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a qué se refería pues, a sus espaldas, Gideon Grey la observaba algo alarmado. "Te estuve buscando por todas partes. ¿Por qué te fuiste así?"

"Oh, es que surgió algo." Respondió sin pensarlo mucho. "Algo importante, quiero decir."

"Yo le pedí que viniera," su compañero intervino, rodeándola por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él. "Me perdí al llegar acá y esta conejita fue muy amable en ir a buscarme. ¿No es así, Judy?"

La susodicha asintió lentamente, notablemente confundida por su comportamiento. "Claro… no podía dejar que deambulara por ahí solo."

"Ya veo."

"Disculpa que no te hayamos visto antes," añadió Nick después, sin quitarse la sonrisa de la boca. "Pero me alegra que nos hayas encontrado."

El zorro parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar. "¿Cómo? Estaba seguro que me habías visto hace un momento, incluso les hice señas y todo."

"¿En serio? Qué pena, estaba algo distraído."

Judy arqueó una ceja. ¿Conejita? ¿Distraído? Por favor, Nick ni si quiera era tan educado al hablar. Definitivamente se traía algo entre las patas.

"No te preocupes. Por cierto, es una lástima que no hayan visto el show, fue muy bueno."

"¡No me digas!" Judy pudo notar el sarcasmo en su voz. Vaya, que incluso se veía afligido. "Y yo que moría por verlo."

" _¿Es que no sabe cuándo parar?"_ Pensó con cansancio, por lo quele dio un ligero codazo antes de separarse de él. Y aclarándose la garganta, decidió interrumpir. "Ya será en otra ocasión, Gideon. Ahora tenemos que irnos, se nos hace tarde para la comida."

"En ese caso yo puedo llevarlos," Gideon insistió, encogiendo los hombros. "Dejé el carro aquí cerca."

Habló de prisa, dispuesta a marcharse lo más rápido posible. "Muchas gracias pero no es necesario, en serio. Ya te causamos muchas molestias."

"Judy, tu casa me queda de paso. Y créeme, no es molestia."

Oh, que no contaba con eso.

La coneja se detuvo un momento antes de responder, tratando de mantener su voz lo más amigable posible. "Eh… Gracias."

Le sorprendía tanta insistencia de su parte. Después de todo, ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan amable?

Nick carraspeó un poco, llamando su atención. "¿Si sabes que así acaban las citas no?" Susurró a su lado, mientras los tres caminaban hacia el coche.

La sola idea la hacía sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. "No empieces," lo miró con advertencia. ¿Es que no podía dejar ese tema por la paz?

Obviamente no.

"Si necesitas que los deje solos para despedirse…"

"¡Urg! ¡Bien!" Soltó entre dientes. "¡Hazlo!"

"¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Por supuesto que no."

* * *

En todo el camino un solo pensamiento había pasado por su mente: las marcas que habían visto ese día en la bodega. Con todo lo sucedido, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Nick sobre su visita a la casa de los Grey pero al verlo por el retrovisor, sonriendo despreocupadamente, ya podía hacerse una idea.

Lanzó una mirada rápida hacia Gideon y se aseguró de que tuviera la vista en la carretera. _"¿Conseguiste las fotos?"_

Apenas había enviado el mensaje cuando la respuesta apareció en su pantalla.

" _Nick: ¿Qué fotos?"_

" _Las del almacén."_ Se apresuró a aclararle. El zorro, por otro lado, se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

" _Nick Wide está escribiendo un mensaje…."_

Mientras tanto, la coneja se permitió dar un vistazo por la ventana. El vecindario era bastante pequeño a comparación de los que había en Zootopia pero, sin duda, las casas en Bunnyburrows tenían su toque especial. Uno más hogareño.

"¿No es esa la granja de los Goatman?" A lo lejos distinguió una casa mucho más grande que las demás. Con un roble adornando la entrada, sus ojos divagaron hacia un pequeño letrero que colgaba en la cerca. "Un momento… ¿la están vendiendo?"

Gideon suspiró sin molestarse a voltear. "Al parecer ya lo hicieron."

"¿Pero por qué? La señora Goatman amaba esa casa."

"Es… difícil de explicar."

La coneja apretó los labios, pensando en las miles de razones que pudieron haber tenido para mudarse. Le hubiese gustado que Gideon dijera más.

En ese momento una notificación iluminó su pantalla. _"Nick: Sí."_

Rodó los ojos en cuanto la vio. ¿Para eso se había llevado tanto tiempo? Tenía que estar bromeando. _"¿Y qué más?"_

" _Nick: ¿De qué?"_

Respiró con calma, tratando de guardar la compostura. Era una suerte que Nick se encontrara en los asientos traseros, de lo contrario ya le habría proporcionado un buen coscorrón _. "No sé Nick, ¿pasó algo? ¿Alguien te vio? ¿No tuviste ningún contratiempo?"_

" _Nick: Nah."_

Puso los ojos en blanco, arrastrando una mano a lo largo de su cara. ¿Era en serio?

Pero antes de que pudiera replicar, el sonido del claxon la hizo volver la vista al frente.

"¡Fíjese señora!" A unos metros de ellos se encontraba una borrega de edad avanzada, quien al ver el coche no se inmutó en lo absoluto. "Esos borregos creen que pueden pasar así, como les de su gana. Si hubiera sido otro animal no se habría tomado la molestia de detenerse."

Judy se sintió desconcertada al inicio, hacía tantos años que no oía a Gideon hablar así. "Esta bien, solo que no hay necesidad de gritar."

"Lo siento," él también pareció darse cuenta de ello. "Es que son muy imprudentes, solo así aprenden."

A pesar de que no compartía su opinión, la coneja prefirió no hacer más comentarios al respecto. Tenía otro asunto en mente. "Entonces, ¿no sabes si los Goatman decidieron comprar alguna granja aquí? ¿O se fueron a otro lugar?"

"Se fueron, o eso me contaron."

"¿Y no sabes por qué?"

Gideon lo meditó unos segundos, con las manos firmes sobre el volante. "Judy, si te digo esto… ¿Prometes no decírselo a tu padre? Tú tampoco, Nick."

La gravedad de su voz la inquietó por lo que se giró en su asiento para poder observarlo. "Te aseguro que nada saldrá de aquí."

"Bien," suspiró de nuevo, algo inseguro. "El señor H –quiero decir, tu papá– no quería que ustedes se enteraran, aunque a estas alturas me imagino que ya todos tus hermanos deben de saberlo."

¿Saber qué? Su cara mostró completa confusión. "¿De qué hablas?"

"Han habido varios robos en el pueblo. Hasta ahora no ha sido nada serio, algunas cosas de valor." Hizo una pausa mientras dirigía al carro hacia la vereda que los conducía a su hogar. "Pero los rumores han sido fuertes. Dicen que se trata de una banda de maleantes, algo grande. Y no sé, supongo que la familia Goatman no quiso tomar ningún riesgo."

"Creí que esas cosas solo se veían en Zootopia," comentó Nick desde atrás.

Judy pensaba lo mismo. "¿Y por qué mi papá no quería que nos enteráramos?"

"No quería preocuparlos."

"Gideon," Nick asomó su cabeza en el espacio que había entre los asientos. "¿A eso se debían las marcas que vimos en tu casa?" Judy paró las orejas de inmediato. No esperaba que hiciera una pregunta tan directa. "¿Alguien trató de entrar a la fuerza?"

" _¡Claro! Es por eso que la cerradura estaba forzada"_ la coneja dedujo en sus adentros. Todo tenía sentido.

"Al parecer así fue, por eso no quise darles más detalles ese día. No sé qué tanto hayas hablado con el señor Hopps, Judy."

La susodicha se mordió los labios. "Él no dijo nada al respecto."

"En ese caso es mejor que crea que no lo sabes."

Sabía que su comentario no había sido malintencionado pero no pudo evitar sentirse molesta. "Gideon, soy policía. Este es el tipo de cosas que mi padre debe de confiarme."

"Pero no estabas aquí."

"¿Y eso qué tiene?"

"Bueno, no es como si pudieras hacer algo estando tan lejos."

"¿Disculpa?" Arrugó la nariz al oír aquello. "Para tu información, desde la Comisaría pude haber dado alerta de lo que sucedía."

"Judy." Esta vez fue Nick quien se dirigió a ella. "Estoy seguro de que los policías ya deben de estar enterados."

"Puede que no se lo estén tomando en serio."

"Hey, tranquila." Continuó, colocando una pata en su hombro. "No tiene caso discutir sobre esto. Todo está bajo control, no hay por qué preocuparse."

Un minuto más tarde el coche llegó a una parada, la sombra de la tarde cayendo sobre ellos.

"Espero que tengas razón."

* * *

No obstante, Judy se conocía lo suficiente para saber que no podría dejar ese asunto por la paz. Al menos no hasta que lo escuchara de una fuente más confiable.

De alguien como Lily, por ejemplo.

Se despidió de Gideon lo más pronto posible –en compañía de Nick, quien no se le despegó en ningún momento– y en cuanto lo vio alejarse en su coche, no dudó en entrar directo hacia la casa.

O a la cocina, para ser más precisos.

"Lily," se dirigió hasta donde ella se encontraba, sin molestarse en saludar. "Necesito hablar contigo."

La coneja parecía estar bastante concentrada en terminar de secar los platos que sostenía entre sus manos. "Claro Judy," contestó despreocupadamente. "Soy toda oídos."

Nick llegó segundos después, quejándose sobre su falta de cortesía al dejarlo atrás. Cosa que Judy ignoró por completo. "¿Qué sabes sobre los robos que han ocurrido en el pueblo?"

Cuando su hermana no respondió de inmediato Judy volteó a verla expectante, solo para encontrarla con los ojos bien abiertos y con una expresión inusualmente seria. "¿Quién te lo dijo?"

Esa respuesta lo confirmaba todo. "¿Entonces es verdad?"

Lily dejó los platos en el fregador y se giró hacia ella. "Por favor, promete que no harás nada loco."

"¿Cuándo me has visto hacer algo así?"

La coneja se cruzó de brazos. "¿Realmente quieres que lo diga? Te recuerdo que de pequeña te encantaba meterte en problemas por cosas como esas."

"Pero eso era antes. No por nada estuve todo esos meses en la Academia." Cerró los ojos con cansancio. ¿Por qué les era tan difícil de entender? "Solo dime, ¿es cierto?"

Sin más argumentos, Lily pareció darse por vencida. "Sí, lo es."

"¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Su expresión se suavizó, al igual que la de su hermana. Le dolía el hecho de que su familia decidiera ocultarle algo así.

Algo que, por si fuera poco, tenía relación directa con su profesión.

"Judy, ¿qué caso tenía? Tú venías a ver a papá."

"Pero también merecía saberlo."

Lily dejó escapar un suspiro, dando un paso hacia su hermana. "Lo sé, solo quiero que entiendas que este es tu hogar. Tu trabajo está en Zootopia, linda. Ya bastante carga tienes allá como para que vengas aquí a preocuparte también." Judy agachó las orejas, sintiéndose un poco culpable por ponerlos a todos en esa situación. "Deja a los policías de Bunnyburrows resolver esto."

"Tu hermana tiene razón," ambas se voltearon hacia Nick, quien las veía con completa calma.

Lily asintió con él. "Así es, hazme caso…" Y sin poder aguantarse la risa, le susurró un "Zanahorias" con el que terminó por soltarse a reír. Judy recordó entonces que sus hermanos habían escuchado a Nick decirle así el día del partido y que, probablemente, ya habían hecho varias bromas al respecto.

"No es gracioso." A el zorro no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, pues no tardó en reírse junto con su hermana. Al final tuvo que interrumpirlos con un "¿Algún día lo van a superar?" que solo provocó más risas entre ellos.

Su hermana le sonrió con afecto. "Judy, ¿por qué no vuelves a la ciudad? Aquí ya no hay mucho por hacer."

Su corazón se sintió un poco más pesado. Realmente no había pensado en eso.

"Pero… ¿qué hay de papá?"

"Él ya está mejor," le explicó. "Hoy estuvo despierto toda la mañana y estoy segura que en un par de días tendremos que atarlo a la cama para que se esté quieto."

"¿Y ustedes?"

"No te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos solos."

Judy abrió la boca pero su hermana se le adelantó.

"Y también estamos tomando nuestras precauciones," finalizó por ella.

La comisura de sus labios se levantó un poco, aún sin poder sentirse del todo tranquila.

Lily no lo dijo pero se daba cuenta. "Solo piénsalo, ¿quieres? El que te quedes aquí más tiempo no solucionará nada. Recuerda que hay cosas que no puedes controlar."

* * *

Cuando Nick la encontró, una hora después de su charla, Judy llevaba dobladas tantas piezas de ropa que había perdido la cuenta.

Su maleta se había llenado desde hace mucho –con cosas que ni si quiera necesitaba– pero no encontraba la forma de detenerse. Después de todo, eso la mantenía ocupada, ajena a sus pensamientos.

Necesitaba algo con qué distraerse.

Y a pesar de ello, la coneja pudo sentir su presencia. "¿Puedo pasar?"

El que Nick estuviera en su habitación la hacía sentir un poco nerviosa. Y no en el buen sentido. "Adelante."

Y no se equivocaba. El zorro no había dado ni dos pasos dentro de la recamara cuando una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Y aquello no podía significar nada bueno. "¿Qué?"

Al seguir la dirección de su mirada se topó con algunas calcomanías, dibujos, recortes y demás que solía coleccionar desde pequeña. Todas adornadas con frases que ella misma había colocado, cosas como _"Que tengas un día esponjoso", "¡Buen trabajo!", "¡Super pelusa!", "Una zanahoria hace la diferencia",_ y bueno, frases que cualquier coneja de doce años escribiría.

A decir verdad ni si quiera recordaba que estuvieran ahí.

"Nada, solo me parece gracioso." Señaló la pared en cuestión, haciendo énfasis en una imagen que decía _"Conejotástico"._ "Los recortes, quiero decir."

Judy trató de sonreír también, aunque todo ese asunto la avergonzaba un poco. "Los tengo desde niña," explicó de inmediato.

"Y vaya que tenías tiempo libre." Comentó mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, estudiando toda la habitación.

"Entonces, tomaste tu decisión." Dijo después de un rato.

Judy continuó acomodando unas blusas en la maleta. "Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Dejé muchos pendientes en la Comisaría y estoy segura que Bogo no tarda en llamar para recordármelo."

Nick no le quitaba los ojos de encima. "¿Qué hay con tu papá?"

Sonrió con tristeza. "Me quedaré con él esta noche, así al menos podré verlo descansar."

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un tiempo.

"Sabes que no hay ninguna prisa en que vuelvas. Yo puedo hacerme cargo."

"No es eso. Lily tiene razón, Nick." Suspiró, dejando toda la ropa a un lado. "De alguna u otra forma siempre termino buscando nuevos casos qué resolver. Mira lo que pasó con Gideon y su familia, al final todo fue un simple malentendido."

"Aún no has visto las fotos que tomé," le recordó.

Entonces se giró hacia él. "¿Y encontraste algo?"

"¿Además de las marcas?" El zorro negó con la cabeza. "No, nada."

"A eso me refiero." Continuó con cuidado, tomando asiento a la orilla de la cama. "Siempre termino adelantándome a las cosas y, no sé, creo que es mejor que ponga toda esa energía en un problema de verdad. Y ambos sabemos en Zootopia nos esperan cientos de esos."

"No me lo recuerdes." Se lamentó mientras pateaba una basura del suelo. "En ese caso, ¿me pongo a hacer maletas también o…?"

"Oh, no te preocupes. Planeaba regresar hasta pasado mañana así que todavía hay tiempo."

El zorro asintió lentamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima. "¿Estas bien?

Judy se quedó quieta por unos instantes. Ese era el tema que había estado evitando. "Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría?"

Nick no contestó al inicio. Pero cuando volteó a su dirección, se sorprendió al toparse con sus ojos en ella. Parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos y al sentirse un poco cohibida por su mirada, decidió voltear a otro lado.

"¿Sí sabes que eres bastante mala mintiendo?"

"No estoy..." Respondió con cierto titubeo. "Yo no…" Apretó los labios sin decir nada más. ¿A quién quería engañar? Cansada, un sonido de frustración escapó de su boca, dejando caer su cabeza contra la superficie de la cama.

"Déjalo salir Hopps."

"Es que… " Cerro los ojos, tratando de acomodar sus ideas. "Desde que llegué aquí no he hecho otra cosa más que buscar explicaciones a algo que jamás sucedió. Las sospechas, los golpes de mi padre, esas marcas, no fueron más que simples casualidades. Y yo estaba tan aferrada a la idea que no lo quise ver."

"Zanahorias..."

"Mi mamá tenía razón. A veces las cosas pasan sin ninguna razón en especial."

"Judy." Nick había dejado de apoyarse en la pared y empezaba a caminar hacia ella. "Solo estabas haciendo tu trabajo."

Pensó en lo que había dicho su hermana. "Pero mi trabajo está en Zootopia."

"Y tú estás aquí." Afirmó a su vez, sintiendo cómo el colchón se hundía bajo su peso. "La policía no se queda en la Comisaría, se va contigo."

Judy levantó la mirada hacia él. "De todas formas..."

"Además," prosiguió, sin dejarla terminar. "Siempre he pensado que las casualidades no existen."

Atenta a sus palabras, Judy lo observó mientras este se hacía lugar en la cama, a un lado de ella. Ninguno de los dos volteó después, decidiendo que era más seguro tener la vista fija en el techo. La cercanía que siempre fue natural entre ellos hoy se sentía diferente.

Es por eso que sintió un gran alivio cuando Nick comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "No fue casualidad que yo conociera al señor Nutriales, ni que tú me encontrarás ese día comprando una Jumbo-pop." Judy sonrió al recordar aquello. "O que yo tuviera mi historia con Mr. Big, o que tú le hubieras salvado la vida a Fru Fru, o que..."

Su risa hizo eco por toda la habitación. "Ok, ok, ya entendí. Todo fue cosa del destino."

"O de una coneja bastante terca," dijo con ligereza.

Desde su lugar le propinó un codazo. "¡Hey! Siempre es agresión contigo. ¿Quién diría que la diminuta Oficial Toot Toot resultaría ser tan ruda?" Logró decir entre risas. "¿Qué hubieras hecho sin mi ese día, eh?"

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Probablemente me habría ahorrado mucho tiempo. Y corajes también."

"Qué malagradecida."

Ambos terminaron compartiendo una risa sincera, hombros vibrando uno contra el otro. Su risa, su voz… su sola presencia la tranquilizaba como no tenía idea. Y se sentía tan bien estar así, solo los dos, sin problemas ni preocupaciones. Nick siempre tenía ese efecto en ella.

Ahora entendía por qué sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tan segura como cuando estaba con Nick. Y eso también le preocupaba.

La sonrisa de Judy fue la primera en desvanecerse, dejando de nuevo esa expresión lejana de antes. Qué haría ahora para deshacerse de todo lo que sentía por él?

Al poco rato Nick se detuvo también, acomodándose en una posición que le permitiera tener una mejor vista de ella. Y cuando sus miradas se toparon, Judy pudo jurar que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Mala idea.

"A decir verdad, me alegra haberte encontrado." Comenzó entonces, buscando una distracción rápida y ruborizándose al darse cuenta de lo absurda que había sonado. "Quiero decir, haberte visto. Encontrado suena como si estuvieras perdido y...

Pero Nick solo asintió. "Créeme, lo estaba."

Y a pesar del calor que corría por su cuerpo, Judy sabía con certeza que no debería de prestar mucha atención a sus palabras. A Nick le gustaba hacer comentarios como esos todo el tiempo y eso no significaba que fueran en serio. Él la veía como una buena amiga. Y nada más.

No tenía caso hacerse ilusiones por ello.

"¿Nick?" Hubo un ligero temblor en su voz que incluso ella no pudo comprender, haciéndola dudar de lo que iba a decir.

"¿Sí?"

Su corazón latía con fuerza, amenazando con traicionarla.

"Gracias."

* * *

Siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto, otra vez la escuela hace de las suyas para mantenerme ocupada :'( así que tuve muy poquito tiempo para escribir en estas dos semanas. A algunos les comenté que actualizaría este viernes pero recibí visitas y apenas hoy se fueron (no, no los corrí xD) y fue por eso que hasta hoy pude subir el capítulo.

Hubieron partes que me gustaron mucho y otras que me quedaron algo flojas, pero de verdad que hice mi mejor esfuerzo e.e ¿no les pasa que planean tanto el final de una historia que el llegar a ella es lo que más les cuesta? Porque justo eso me ha estado pasando. Por lo menos ya quedó cerrada una parte importante de la trama y lo que sigue serán puras cosas buenas. ¿Alguna vez han leído Harry Potter? Porque si algo me encantó de esa saga es que todo está conectado entre sí y digamos que eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, así que presten mucha atención porque todo es importante para el desarrollo de esta historia.

También me disculpo por haberlos "spoileado" el capítulo anterior con lo que Nick quiso decir en la conversación que tuvo con Judy, créanme que no fue mi intención :'( a veces me preocupo mucho de que no me de a explicar bien con la narración que quise aclarar todas las "posibles" dudas antes de que surgieran e.e pero no volverá a pasar, se los prometo. Eso no significa que si algo no les queda claro no puedan preguntar xD saben que me encanta conocer su opinión.

¡Los quiero mucho! Y les agradezco el apoyo que me han dado en todo este tiempo. ¿Qué si los amo? Sí, sí los amo ;)

¡Tengan una bonita semana!

Y para los que no tienen cuenta en FF:

Guest1: Oww muchas gracias por tus palabras :') a veces me cuesta un poco apegarme a la personalidad de cada uno pero me alegra que te guste como va quedando. Disculpa la demora, espero que este capítulo te compense xD ¡Saludos! ;; Waruiko: Ya con lo de la friendzone tuvo suficiente xD pobrecillo, no creas que no me siento mal por eso jaja. Y sí, digamos que salieron algunas veces pero no funcionó, o no se lo tomaron muy en serio xD aún no estoy segura si profundizaré en ese tema. Si se te ocurre algo a ti adelante xD soy "toda oídos" jaja. Y muchas gracias linda :') creo que narrar es lo que más se me dificulta, a veces pongo primero los dialogos y ya luego le voy a agregando xD pero me alegra que no lo esté haciendo tan mal. De hecho, al principio pensé en que fuera la mamá de Gideon quien lo descubriera (y efectivamente, por andar deambulando por la casa xD) pero era alargar un poquito más la historia así que lo deseché al final... No sé si la "broma" haya sido mejor opción xD ya tú me dirás. ¡Te mando un abrazo! Y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. ;; Guest2: Te prometo que no la abandonaré :) a lo mucho me tardaré un poco más en actualizar xD pero de que la termino, la termino. Y sé que el asunto de los villanos no ha quedado claro pero ya casi llegamos ahí... ¡Los niños del maíz! xD Quien sabe, hasta ahora puede ser cualquiera e.e jaja (es broma xD) ;; Sorako: Ay Sorita, me ayudó como no tienes idea :') muchísimas gracias de verdad (el mérito también es tuyo, así que ya hay un pedacito de ti en esta historia). Y disculpa que haya hecho sufrir un poco a los protagonistas xD pero lo compensaré más adelante. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

(Disculpen si me salen más largas las respuestas que el propio capítulo xD siempre me termino emocionando.) ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
